Kitsune's Seal
by Guitar Guy 52188
Summary: What if Minato had an idea, one that could possible change the lives of every future jinchuriki. What if this Idea happened to make Naruto a little more level headed. Naruto x Sakura, rated M for later chapters. Character will probably be slightly OC. oh and I have come to the conclusion that my summary sucks, but give it a read anyways and I hope you will be pleasantly surprised.
1. A PAINFUL BEGINNING

**My first fan-fiction, but I hope you all enjoy. I'm happy to receive any and all reviews. I didn't start out to great at the beginning but the story gets better, please give the next couple of chapters a read as well and I hope you will be pleasantly surprised.**

_'Where is he? Where is the foolish bastard stupid enough to try to use the great Kyubi no Yōko, where is Madara?!'_ All the while Kyubi was laying waste to Konohagakure and any foolish human stupid enough to get in his way (Kyubi's opinion not mine).

A dark figure sits on the Hokage Monument (on the first Hokage's head because the bastard thinks its perfect irony) watching with a sadistic smile plastered on his face as he enjoys the view of Konoha being destroyed by the Kyubi no Yoko. Suddenly something catches his eye and he is forced to regretfully pull his eyes away from his work.

Gamabuta the great toad boss of the toads of Mount Myoboku looks up to his contractor, "Minato you sure about this, I mean im about as tough as they get but you really think I'm going to be able to fight that thing?"

Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, the Yellow Flash, looks down to his old friend "don't worry Gamabuta I just need you to hold him back for a little bit while i prepare the Jutsu that will beat this guy, I got this covered". Minato's voice broke a little at the end of his statement.

Gamabuta looks up with a worried eye "Are you ok Minato? wha-" suddenly Gamabuta stopped speaking as he heard the sound of a crying baby, his eyes widening in horror. "MINATO are you planning what I think you're planning?! That's your own son, you know how much pain being a jinchuriki caused Kushina, you really want to sentence your own child to that fate?!" Gamabuta spat angrily.

Suddenly Minato's chakra spiked as he glared at is old friend "YOU REALLY THINK IM HAPPY ABOUT THIS?! Of course I don't want to do this, Naruto is my son and as it is Kushina may not survive the night thanks to that bastard, but Naruto will need the power to protect himself from Madara and Kushina is far too weak, the seal i have designed for this is not as perfect as i wanted it and will only work with someone of my own blood. Also I am Hokage and it is my duty to protect these people."

Gamabuta griped his sword so hard his own webbed hand started to bleed and looked forward then closed his eyes "I understand and... I'm sorry, are you ready?"

Minato's gaze softened and he pulled his son closer to him trying to let him know how sorry he was "not even close but I have to do it anyway, I'll start the hand signs now but we need to be very close to the Kyubi for this to work."

Gamabuta nodded his head ever so gently and latched into the air as Minato started his hand signs.

Kyubi finally took notice of the large toad flying toward him, basically because to him all the summons were just barely more trouble than the foolish humans who summon them so no big to him. He turned in the toad direction and bared his fangs as if to say back off insect as the toad landed.

Gamabuta's eyes hardened as he drew his sword and attack the Kyubi who in turn caught the blade with his tails as he brought up its claw to strike at the toad forcing Gamabuta to block with his left arm.

Gamabuta's arm broke almost as soon as the Kyubi's claw touched it but endured the best he could in order to by his friend time.

Minato finish his hand signs and the Death God appeared behind him "forgive me Naruto."

The Kyubi seeing the Death God and knowing what Minato is getting ready to do in a last effort to keep his freedom quickly charges a chakra cannon to kill the toad and his contractor.

Minato's eyes widen in panic as he realized he may not make it in time and he have just brought his own son to his death with him.

Suddenly Chakra chains rap around Kyubi's head and pull him back enough for the cannon to fire into the skies of Konoha, clearing away the clouds in the sky.

Minato thankful for the help followed the chains to their owner only for his eyes to widen even further in horror as he sees his already extremely weakened wife fall to a knee on the ground from using almost all of what little chakra she had left.

Minato quickly used his jutsu in order to save Kushina knowing it was probably already too late.

The Death God reach through Minato and grabbed the Kyubi then using almost all the chakra in Minato's body sealed what he could not take of the demon with him to the underworld into the newborn Naruto.

Minato while filling his own life quickly leaving his body jumps from the very tired Gamabuta's head to his Wife Kushina. As he landed, with no real chakra to support him, his legs shatter from the force of the fall. Minato not even willing to yell out in pain, for fear of upsetting Kushina or his newborn child fell to his knees and drags himself to a barely awake Kushina. All the while taking special care to keep his child safely tucked to himself.

Gamabuta with a tears running down his face was forced back to his own realm(where even as tired as he was he proceeded to destroyed a good part of his own land in a sorrow and sake filled rage before passing out from his own injuries) as Minato finally reaches Kushina.

Kushina looked up at Minato with tears in her eyes, because she knew she had just sentenced her little Naruto to be a orphan, and said with tear still rolling down her eyes in a hoarse whisper "I'm sorry, I just couldn't take the chance of losing both of you, I had to make sure you had enough time so at least Naruto could live. I just wish we could watch him grow up." Kushina reached up with what little strength she had left and touched her child's face.

Minato with barely any life left in himself sat down the best he could so Kushina could still touch Naruto while freeing one of his own hands reached and cupped Kushina hand and touched their sons face as well "well I think i can conserve what little chakra we have left and give us a chance to see him one more time" as his hand glowed a blue green which forming a small line of chakra move to the seal on Naruto's stomach.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third and retired Hokage, landed a few feet away and quickly moved to the young couple.

Minato noticed the old man "Old friend I need a favor, please see to it that my son Naruto is seen as a hero and not the demon linked to him, and please keep him safe." While Minato was saying all of this a few more Ninja like Kakashi Hatake and Jiraiya landed near them as well.

Hiruzen looked at the young couple with sorrow filled eyes "until the day I die and longer if I have anything to say about it".

Kushina while not willing to remove her eyes from her love and child said "thank you".

Minato with the last of his life fading from his eyes conserved the last bit of his and Kushina's chakra inside of Naruto and died in a seated position at the same time as Kushina while still holding their son in a protective embrace.

Kakashi could only stare at Minato and Kushina as he fell to his knees with tears falling from his eyes.

Jiraiya wasn't doing any better but managed to stay on his feet and start to walk toward his now dead friends.

Sarutobi also with tears in his eyes ordered Kakashi to stand even though he knew how much pain the young Jonin was in, he could not allow the young man to fall apart before they could do what needed to be done.

Jiraiya lifted Naruto from his father's arms as Hiruzen and Kakashi laid Minato down next to Kushina. Jiraiya then walked over to Kakashi and handed him Naruto.

Hiruzen noticed this "what do you plan to do?"

Jiraiya looked at Hiruzen "I found out what happened from the ANBU you sent to protect Kushina, so in order to protect my godson, I going to hunt the son of a bitch who did this down and kill him and if I can't do that...I will at least find a way to keep him away from Naruto" he then gave a weak smile to his old teacher to let him know he was not mad at him.

Hiruzen looked at his student with pain filled eyes and a weak smile of his own "ok, but keep me posted on any info you get, and be safe."

Kakashi while still holding Naruto looked to them "Jiraiya-sama I would like to go with you." It was pretty easy to tell even for someone not trained to do so that Kakashi wanted blood for what had happened.

Hiruzen looked at Kakashi "no, you will be staying here, I understand why you want to go but we all have things we have to do, I will need you to help me rebuild our home and protect the child, as his father requested" his tone leaving no room for debate.

Kakashi looked at the old man and knew he would not be able to change his mind so resigned himself to what he must do (not that he minded protecting Naruto but let's face it, we all want to hunt Madara down and stab him in the nuts with a kuni a couple time too).

With that Kakashi and Jiraiya vanished only leaving a few falling leave where that once stood.

Hiruzen looked back at Minato and Kushina "we'll keep him safe, so try not to worry".


	2. WILL OF FIRE

Two weeks after the attack of the Kyubi no Yoko, Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third and now reinstated Hokage called the young Jonin Kakashi and three ANBU into his office. The Third looked at all of them with a smile on his face "Hello children, to which Kakashi's visible eye started to twitch, I have called you here today because I have a mission for you that will take up almost all your time that I don't see fit to send you out on missions, to which you all will be paid a class B mission rate until I see fit to release you from said mission.

Now Kakashi knew what was coming, he even helped select the team to keep Naruto safe, but that didn't mean he had to be happy about being on the equivalent of a babysitting mission for the next Ten years or so. Kakashi was forced to watch Naruto for the first two weeks of his life due to the fact that Konoha was in recovery and Naruto needed protection. Then because of Naruto's ridiculously amazing stamina which was probably already being augmented by the Kyubi inside him. Naruto had only been sleeping for only about 20 minutes at a time then crying for three hours straight. Even the most hard core ninja can only take THAT for so long.

All the ANBU in the room took note of the fact that Kakashi had a raccoon eye and a storm cloud looming over his head and quickly inched away from him.

Then the one female ANBU who had about mid shoulder length brown hair moved forward and said "of course Hokage-sama, what is it you need us to do?"

Sarutobi looked at the young lady with looked to be around Kakashi's age and smiled wider "nothing much Kira-san, I just need you to keep an eye on a child that has come into my care as of late".

At this statement the young women named Kira cocked her head sideways in a questioning manner while the other ANBU took notice of how the rain cloud above Kakashi's head started to rain on the former ANBU captain and slowly moved themselves behind Kira for protection.

Sarutobi looked lazily over to the young Jonin and had to fight the smile threatening to split his face _'well it looks like that one is nowhere near ready to be a parent yet'_ at that thought he mentally started chuckling. "Don't worry Kakashi, I will be placing the child in a orphanage later today so you will just be on guard duty like the rest of your team, oh and by the way you are officially a ANBU captain again"

Kakashi visible relaxed after being release from actual babysitting duty then tensed back up in a matter of seconds from the ANBU captain remark.

Sarutobi could no longer fight the smile back and had a grin that could match the future Naruto's.

Kakashi tried to protest but the other two ANBU walked over and hooked both his arms and started to drag him away as Kira bowed to the third "I believe that Kakashi will be able to fill us in on the rest of the details we need Hokage-sama we will not fail you sir".

Sarutobi nodded his head slightly to let her know they may leave.

Kira then exited the room.

(Three years later)

It had been three years since Kira and the rest of her team were informed they would be guarding Naruto Uzumaki the jinchuriki that the Kyubi had been sealed into.

Kira took notice shortly after they were assigned to mission that Kakashi while refusing to be seen by the child would go to extreme lengths to keep the child safe _'I almost feel sorry the nanny that tried to starve poor Naruto to death, almost_'the image of the things Kakashi did to that woman for her actions still made Kira wince when she thought about it. Today was just like any other, she would make sure to the best of her ability that nothing happened to Naruto, while grumbling to herself about how her hands were being tied if she couldn't systematically kill off almost all the civilians in Konoha. She had started to grow attached to the boy due to watching him for so long and seeing that someone really did need to protect him from stupid fools that would only see him as the demon instead of its jailer. She noticed that while he would always try to smile when he knew someone was around, he would break down and cry whenever he was alone. It broke her heart to see such a young child in pain but she was ordered not to make any more contact with him than what was necessary because the third was afraid the someone would hire a ninja to kill the boy if it looked like he had place protection for him from the civilians and not for the civilians from him.

Suddenly the orphanage headmaster broke into the boy's room and was holding a short blade in his hand, Kira, realizing that the man had probably snapped and decided it would be better to kill the boy in secret than take care of him, leaped into action.

Naruto looked up as his eyes widened in horror seeing the headmaster with the blade lifted into the air to strike him down _'I don't understand what did I do, I mean yeah I left tacks in his chair but that's no reason to kill me. Why... what did I do... why does everyone look at me like they do... and call me a monster'_.

Suddenly a female ninja appeared behind the headmaster and griped his arm so tightly that Naruto could hear his arm break "care to explain to me why you're trying to harm this poor child" the young woman's grip tightened even more as she finished her sentence.

Naruto looked up at the woman in awe _'someone is helping me? Someone is actually saving me'_. Naruto suddenly thought that this may be his fault because of the tacks "A-ah miss ninja lady, um first thank you cause I don't really want to die yet but it's probably my fault, I left tacks in his office chair as a joke".

Kira looked straight at Naruto with sad eyes "If that is his excuse, I'll have to ask the Hokage to find a new headmaster because i might lose this one on the way to the jail".

At the statement the headmaster eyes widened and changed from anger to horror.

Kira getting the reaction she wanted slung him against the way like a ragdoll "now YOU stay right there", she made sure to get her point across by pulling out a kuni and pinning the man's shirt against the wall. She then kneeled down to Naruto and started to reach for him to check and make sure he was all right to which the boy jerked away due to fear he had learn to feel if receiving any contact from another person but quickly tried to stand still while she checked him as he lowered his head. Kira let out a sigh of relief when saw that he was fine.

Naruto then lifted up his head to look at her with questioning eyes "why".

Kira cocked her head to side "why what?"

"Why did you help me?" Naruto barely managed to whisper.

Kira visibly deflated at the question when she realized that at the tender age of three the boy had already given into the fact that he should be hated for no reason, but then decided that she needed to help and let him know that least some people don't hate him 'rules be damned' "well it's what I do."

"What you do?" Naruto looked at her in wonder.

"Yeah, it's the job of us ninja to go out and protect everyone, be it a good little boy like you or trash like him" she nodded her head in the direction of the headmaster as she threw another kuni to pin the other shoulder of his shirt to the wall.

"Cool" Naruto's eyes became stars as thoughts of being a ninja pulled ahead of being a superhero.

Kira couldn't help but laugh "yeah i agree".

"You think they would let me be a ninja? I'll be the best ninja ever!" Naruto was staring at her with even more awe waiting for the answer, also he was just enjoying the fact that this was probably the longest conversation he had ever had in his entire life.

Kira cocked her head to the other side as if to think "hmm...well I guess that would mean you want to be Hokage. Now I don't know if you will become Hokage but I don't see what you couldn't become a ninja".

"I'll gonna be Hokage, believe it!" Naruto could barely keep himself from jumping off the walls in his excitement.

Kira laughed again and looked him right in the eye "well I hope you do". A smile spreading across her face behind her mask.

"Now I need to go take out the trash here ok?" Kira looked back at Naruto as she reached over and ruffled up his short blonde hair. She then went and unpinned the headmaster and led him out the door. All the while Naruto was jumping up and down playing Ninja in his small room given to him by the orphanage.

"Ok!" Naruto happy as could be continued to play ninja.


	3. SCHOOL DAYS

It had been four years since Naruto had decided to become a ninja, and hear he was finally entering the ninja academy for the first day of his official ninja training. Not that it was his first day training since he decided he wanted to be a ninja it was only natural for him to sneak out of the orphanage to go get other ninja to help him train (and by get help i mean try to and fail to hide while spying on them...None the less running for your life is great cardio). Naruto entered the building then sat down and was staring right at the teacher's podium waiting for the class to start being determined to not miss anything so he could become Hokage.

Soon after the rest of the students walked in and sat down, none of them willing to sit in the seats next to Naruto because the boy was considered a pariah.

The teacher walked in next and went straight to his podium and began class.

It didn't take long for Naruto and everyone else in class to notice that whenever he had a question the teacher would ignore him while answering the other student's questions without a problem. All Naruto could do was follow the best he could and hope that hard work would make up for it. Unknown to Naruto there was a fuming Kira hidden behind a genjutsu was glaring daggers at the teacher.

A few weeks later Kira, Kakashi, and the other two ANBU where making their monthly report to the third. Although Kira was not looking like the well train soldier she was while walking a line in the carpet of the Hokage's office.

"They're not teaching him anything, if he manages to graduate he'll get killed on his first real mission, YOU have to do SOMETHING about this...ah Hokage-sama"

Kakashi just showed his lazily stoic exterior, even though he was also pissed, simply looked at Kira "calm down Kira, I'm sure if the Hokage thinks it is best he will deal with it"

Hiruzen just looked at Kira with a amused smile on his face. He then took a breath and set his lips in a grim line "I agree something will have to be done about this."

Kira looked right at him "can I kill the asshole?"

Kakashi just shook his head while the other two ANBU looked at her in disbelief, yeah they liked Naruto too but asking to kill a fellow leaf ninja for something as small as this was still a little much in their opinion.

Hiruzen just looked at her without changing his expression.

Kakashi stopped shaking his head and let a small hidden smile cross his face, while he would agree that killing a fellow leaf ninja for something like this was a little extreme. He couldn't help but smile a little because of how much of a older sister Kira had started acting like when it came to Naruto, _'well while I don't think he would ok THAT, if would be fun to watch'_.

Hiruzen just looked at Kakashi and while most didn't know the man well enough to tell when he was smiling behind the mask he could tell and couldn't help but start laughing.

Kakashi, Kira, and the other ANBU looked at him in shock.

Once Hiruzen calmed down enough to speak "well I don't plan on killing anyone but I will have him replaced, will that do?"

Kira schooled her emotions finally, then bowed to show her thanks and respect. "Thank you Hokage-sama."

Kakashi walked up to Kira and placed his hand on her shoulder then looked at then looked at the third "do you have any Idea who you plan to replace him with Hokage-sama?"

Hiruzen looked at them both with a sad smile "unfortunately no, but until they get the point or until I find someone to do the job right, or I'll just keep replacing them once a month."

Kira looked at Kakashi to see him nod and then at the third "but sir couldn't you just order the next teacher to help Naruto as well as the other students."

Hiruzen keep his sad smile "as much as I would like to...I can't show too much favoritism because of the counsel, I had quite a bit of trouble just getting them to agree to let him join the academy. I would rather not give them any reason to cause Naruto trouble, as it is all I can do is try to find a unbiased person to teach him and the rest of the students."

Kira was about to protest but stopped when she felt Kakashi's grip tighten, a sign to say that she needed to understand that the third was doing the best he could while fighting through the red tape, so she just nodded "I understand Hokage-sama."

(Two Years Later)

Naruto had managed to make it through his first two of the three years required for the academy by working himself into the ground everyday just trying to catch up with the other student. He was beginning to question how the Academy system worked because he had not had one teacher that stayed more than a month before they were replaced. It was driving him crazy and he decided that when he became Hokage he would have to do something about that. Even though he had manage to get through his first two years he was having almost no luck with any jutsu, he could perform a henge and was ok at the kawarimi and shushin but was horrible at the Bunshin and could not create a decent clone. Which was a major problem because he needed to be able to create one to pass the third year and he still couldn't get any help from any of the many teachers he had been given. Naruto refused to give up though, beside there were just so many opportunities for pranks with all new teachers and of course messing with the ANBU when he got a chance(you learn how to hide good when you repeatedly piss of killing machines on a regular basis, you know with pepper bombs and buckets of water and such). Beside Naruto was pretty sure he fell in love the first day this year with as far as he was concerned the most beautiful girl on the planet. He couldn't help but smile when he thought of the pink haired beauty. Naruto had entered the Academy at a younger than normal age so she was about his age, other than that he didn't know much about her but he planned on finding out. _'Maybe if I work my ass off I can make it to Jonin and get her assigned to my team, alright let's get this done'_ Naruto went back to training after that thought, after all he had to get the Bushin down if he wanted to pull that off.

(Two more years later)

"Shit, shit, shit, shit, and shit! What the hell am I going to do? This fucking Bushin is driving me crazy." Naruto was pacing back and forth in his small apartment. He would have to take the Bushin test for the third time if he wanted to become a ninja but no matter what he did he couldn't keep the control needed to complete a decent Bushin and to make things worse his dream girl Sakura-chan and that jackass Sasuke would be in his class this year. Then there was also Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Shino, Hinata, and Ino, well there were others too but he couldn't really remember their names so he didn't care about them. The real problem was that he was already on his third year when they all entered the ninja academy and if he couldn't find a way to get the Bushin down they were all going to graduate before he did and that was just wrong on so many different levels for him. Naruto looked at his clock and observed that _'fuck! im going to be late for class again.' 'Not like they're really teaching me anything though' _Naruto grudgingly thought to himself as he ran out the door to the academy. When Naruto caught sight of the academy he shushined into the middle of the classroom "ok got to get to my desk before the next retard I get for a teacher gets in". Naruto then noticed that all the other students were all staring at him, most of the guy (except for of course the all mighty Uchiha and Shino) were trying to keep themselves from laughing while a few of the girls where flushed. Before Naruto could figure out what was going on Sasuke cleared his throat.

Sasuke wanted to just get these stupid classes over with so he said the first thing that came to mind "two problems with that dope, first class has been going on for about a hour now so the teacher is right behind you."

Naruto turned around and could see that the teacher was indeed already there and Naruto could also see that he didn't take to kindly to being called a retard _'great someone else who is not going to teach me anything and I just had to go and piss him off more didn't I?'_

Sasuke cleared his throat once again regaining Naruto's attention "and it looks like you forgot to finish getting ready before showing up, or did you decide to start to show up to class without a shirt on from now on?"

Naruto raised both eyebrows in slight confusion at first but then looked at himself. He was only wearing his underwear, ninja sandals, and ninja jumpsuit pants, so his 6 pack abs and chest where plainly visible to the entire class. Naruto while embarrassed only brought his hand up to smack himself in the forehead.

By now all the guys (except for of course Sasuke and Shino) were laughing their asses off. While all the girls were looking back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto, Sasuke in what they thought was love and Naruto in was they all knew was probably a decent dose of lust. Point and case Hinata had already passed out from a nosebleed, even Sakura and Ino were blushing when they snuck peeks at Naruto.

When Naruto finally noticed that Sakura was blushing a little his face got red as a cherry in record time "ah I'll be right back", without waiting for a answer Naruto shushined back to his apartment and then back to class in about ten minutes with his black shirt on. Naruto then went and took a seat away from the rest to the class and sat down.

The new teacher was a young man in his early twenties with his hair tied back, He had been chosen to teach this class because he had told the third he wished to pass on the will of fire to the next generation as was surprised to see a young woman and Kakashi both show up and tell him he was hired, all the while the third could not stop laughing. 'So they want me to teach him as well as the other students, I guess I can understand their problem since he has that monster inside of him', he took a deep breath and then looked right at Naruto, "Ok since you were late to class, first things first, my name is Iruka Umino and I will be teaching YOU and everyone else her how to be a ninja so you better start showing up to class on time Uzumaki-san.

Both Naruto's eyebrows rose and his bottom jaw fell till it actually landed on the desk he was sitting at, but he quickly realized everyone was probably looking at him again so he schooled his emotions and gave a very loud "yes sir, Iruka-sensei".

Class had actually been going pretty well for Naruto since Iruka showed up, for the first time someone wasn't just ignoring him when he had a question. Unfortunately he also realized that even with a teacher helping him is chakra control was far below anyone else's in his class and he still could not perform a decent Bushin, but today they were doing some sparing so he would just have to beat the shit out of someone to help relieve his stress and then get back to work.

Naruto had begun to just leave his jumpsuit jacket at home since he noticed that the one day he forgot it a decent teacher finally showed up, he got the suit from a passing merchant a couple of years ago for a really cheap price so he was beginning to think that maybe the jacket was cursed or something (even though Naruto couldn't understand why someone would curse a jacket of all things). So here he was in a black pair of ninja pants with orange trim going down the side and orange covering all of the inside, a black t-shirt with an orange swirl pattern on the back, with black gloves that had the fingers cut off and the first joint. That also had orange trimming (what can I say he has an unhealthy addiction to the color orange), and a pair of black ninja sandals.

Iruka walked into the gym area with the students would be using for their sparing "ok, today we will be have single spars in front of the rest of the class, students who are not fighting will pay close attention and then point out any flaws you see in your peers fighting style, understood?"

All the student nodded.

Iruka then smile "so who's going first? "Naruto without a seconds thought stepped out to get started with a big smile plastered across his face, but was slightly confused when he heard almost the entire class take a loud intake of breath in unison. Naruto looked to his right to see the one and only apparently ultimate ninja Sasuke Uchiha was also volunteering (although Sasuke did it just to get it over with without seeing Naruto).

Sasuke looked to his left to see Naruto looking at him with a smile on his face so he just smirked "well this shouldn't take long".

On that comment Naruto smile faltered a little but then came back a little more sadistic than it was before, 'this is going to be fun' thought Naruto.

Iruka was looking at them both and knew this was going to be a little more intense than it needed to be for a friendly spar.

Both Naruto and Sasuke took their positions.

Iruka seeing they were both ready raised his hand and dropped it back down in a chopping motion "FIGHT".

Naruto and Sasuke both disappeared from site.

Ino looked over to her, in her opinion, biggest rival for Sasuke "so how long do you think before Sasuke-kun beats dead last into the ground forehead".

Sakura just shook her head of long pink hair and looked right back at Ino "don't know, I mean of course Sasuke-kun is going to win, but you saw how muscular Naruto is just the same as I did the first day. I would guess that Naruto is pretty tough, not even close to Sasuke-kun of course but able to take a pretty good beating...Ino-pig"

Both girls had a slight blush when they thought of the Naruto shirtless again.

Ino smiled wide "you know once I win Sasuke-kun you could always go for Naruto forehead".

Sakura just smiled back as two line of electricity formed between the two girls and tried to battle it out "Sasuke-kun will pick me, yeah Naruto seems like a decent guy and I will even say he is good looking now, BUT he is loud and immature. So it's not going to happen".

Suddenly there was a huge explosion from where the spar was taking place.

Naruto and Sasuke had been going at it with some fairly impressive tiajutsu throughout the whole match, while Sasuke's had more finesse Naruto's was basically just a ridiculously fast and powerful brawler style.

This would probably take a while if they keep at it like that so Sasuke decided it was time for some ninjutsu so he started using hand signs "Katon: Grand Fireball Jutsu". Sasuke brought his hand up to his mouth and a large fireball was launched at Naruto, but was then shocked to see that instead of dodging or countering with a jutsu of his own Naruto just ran straight into the fireball with his arms crossed in front of him.

The explosion was huge and all the other students' eyes were about to pop out of their heads.

Sasuke began to sweat thinking that he had just ended his first life and if was someone who didn't deserve to die, had he just become nothing but a murderer like Itachi.

Iruka took a step forward but stopped when a blur shot out of the smoke, Sasuke seeing that Naruto was still alive felt the tension leave his body and relaxed... more than he should(not something you should do in a fight if you didn't know, good way to get hurt).

Naruto seeing that Sasuke was not even trying to defend himself stopped himself just barely before he knocked the boys head off his shoulders, then gracelessly fell to his ass "are you fucking insane I could have killed you!"

Sasuke finally released from his daze also dropped to his ass also quite gracelessly "Kill me? What kind of an idiot runs into a Katon Jutsu?"

Naruto took a second and tilted his head to his side as if to think "well I didn't have any jutsu to block with and I can only dodge jutsu for so long so i figured why not".

Sasuke, Iruka and the rest of the class just stared at him in disbelief.

Iruka finally collecting himself and schooled himself back to the unbiased teacher he had to be and looked at the rest of the class "OK...well it looks like this match is over, so class what problems did you see with your peers styles?"

The entire class just looked at him like he was insane.

Naruto and Sasuke both stood and started to walk back to where they were before, but as Naruto stood his shirt sort of just dissolved into ash, Hinata passed out again and all the other girls blushed, but this time all the guys just shook their heads. Naruto looked at himself "ah not again!"

Everyone heard a loud slapping sound but could not find out where it came from.

(Two hours later)

Kakashi, Kira, and the other two ANBU, gathered to go to the Hokage but Kakashi and the other two ANBU couldn't stop staring at Kira.

Kakashi was unable to deal with not knowing "ah Kira? Why do you have an angry red palm print on your forehead?"

Kira just looked at them "don't ask."

The year passed by quickly enough and it was time for the bushin test, and of course Naruto failed again.

Iruka tried to cheer him up but Naruto just waved him off and plastered his mask of happiness on to his face as usual "there is always next year i guess."

Naruto went straight home after that and was surprised to see someone was sitting in the couch of his living room.


	4. THE SECOND CHANCE

Naruto seeing that someone he didn't know was sitting in his living room droped into a defensive stance and started to reach for his kuni.

The man sitting in the dark of the room noticing the stance and raised his hands in a placating manner "easy there buddy, I mean you no harm."

Naruto looked at the man with a disbelieving scowl on his face but was still slightly relaxed by the words "why are you here then?"

The man lowered his hand "Ok...first things first...my name is Mizuki. I'm an old friend of Iruka's and I noticed he was a little worried about you. I saw that you are having trouble with your bushin because of chakra control and I believe i have a way of helping you which will in turn help my friend...understand?"

Naruto dropped his scowl but then scrunched his eyebrow together in confusion "but Iruka-sensei has been trying to help me, if there was something else i could do why wouldn't he tell me?"

Mizuki just smiled at the question "well the thing is, what I'm about to suggest would mean you would have to break some pretty big laws, and Iruka can't really suggest you to do that now can he?"

Naruto dropped his confused expression and let his lips form a firm line "what kind of laws?"

Mizuki took note of the change in attitude and raised his hands in a placating manner again "don't get me wrong we won't be hurting anyone and I will be returning what you steal after you learn the jutsu you need to graduate."

Naruto keep eye contact with Mizuki "So why would I even have to steal whatever it is you want me to steal anyways, and how will it help?"

Mizuki lowered his hands again "Well, I am suggesting you still a forbidden jutsu scroll that has a type of bushin that you should be able to do because it requires more chakra than a normal bushin but less control...understand?"

Naruto nodded his head "Why is the jutsu forbidden though?"

Mizuki was getting sick of all the question by now "Ok...listen, I don't really know why it was forbidden. Probably just the council being a pain in the ass about the jutsu, with that said I am just offering to help. If you want the help let me know if not...never mind." Mizuki then stood up to leave.

Naruto went through everything Mizuki had said and decided that Mizuki must just be a good person like Iruka so he should accept the help "wait!"

Mizuki looked at Naruto "so i guess that means you're interested?"

Naruto nodded his head "what do I need to do?"

Mizuki seeing that Naruto had taken the bait began to explain.

(Later that night)

Naruto had stolen the scroll of forbidden jutsu and had managed to evade the ANBU that were chasing him. Within the last three hours he had managed to learn the Kage Bushin. He was supposed to meet with Mizuki the next day in order to return the scroll, so he was pretty surprised to see Mizuki land behind him in full battle ready ninja gear. Naruto looked at Mizuki in confusion "Mizuki-san? Why are you here already? I thought you would not be here till morning."

Mizuki just gave Naruto a sadistic smile "Ah...well you see monster-kun I am here to take the forbidden scroll from you and then leave Konoha. Now if I waited till sunrise they would notice I was gone and I would have less time to get away. Besides it's not like you could learn a single jutsu on the scroll in such a short time anyways, so if you don't mind hand the scroll over and please die." With that Mizuki removed the giant shuriken from his back and through it at Naruto. Naruto in a panic gathered up the scroll and used a Kawarimi to get away. When Mizuki observed his shuriken cut the log, that Naruto had replaced himself with, in two he started to laugh like a mad man "oh monster-kun you think you can get away from me?" Mizuki then took to the trees after Naruto.

Naruto was running for his life when suddenly he felt someone grab his arm, but because of his state of extreme fear instead of seeing who it was that had a hold of him. He reached for a kuni and slashed at the person and they both fell to the ground.

Next thing Naruto knew a very pissed off Iruka punched him on the back of the head "what the hell is wrong with you, you can really hurt someone like that. Why the hell are you" Iruka's voice trailed off as he notice the scroll in Naruto's hand "Naruto! Why the hell do you have the forbidden scroll? Actually I got a better question how the hell did you even know it existed?!"

Naruto finally calmed down enough to speak then told Iruka everything that happened.

Iruka could tell the poor boy was telling the truth because he looked scared out of his mind at the moment and if he actually had planned how to even still the scroll he would be trying to talk himself out of trouble right now instead of expecting him to believe that his childhood friend (who Iruka had never spoken about) had tricked him into doing such a thing. Iruka then heard the sound of something flying through the air. It clicked in Iruka's brain what that sound meant and he pushed Naruto down and got in front of him before even having time to think.

Naruto didn't know what was going on till he felt Iruka's warm blood drip onto his face, at that moment time froze for Naruto.

The next thing Iruka and Naruto heard was Mizuki crazily laughing "I can't believe it Iruka, your actually protecting the thing that killed your parent, your protecting the Kyubi?"

Naruto stiffened at the statement, suddenly everything made since, why all the adults hated him, why he was called a monster, why they beat him or through stones at him if he got too close to the other kids. He was a monster, but how...he didn't remember being the Kyubi, "Bull shit, I'm not the Kyubi, I would know if I was the Kyubi, besides the fourth Hokage killed the Kyubi so if I was him I wouldn't be here."

Mizuki just smiled at Naruto's outburst "oh no, you see that's not quite right you see the fourth couldn't kill the Kyubi so he sealed it inside a child, making that child a jinchuriki and the Kyubi just in human form. That child monster-kun was you."

Naruto looked at Iruka with tear filled eyes "I'm not a monster right Iruka-sensei, I'm not a jinchuriki right?" Naruto was almost begging at the end.

Iruka could only look at Naruto and knew what he was about to say might hurt the boy but it had to be said "Naruto...you are the jinchuriki of the Kyubi".

Tear started to roll down Naruto's face as the boy stared at the ground.

Then Iruka smile "but you are not the Kyubi and you are not a monster. You are the Kyubi's jailer, you have been protecting this village since the day you were born. The villagers are just scared that you won't be able to keep the Kyubi at bay, their scared that the damn demon is going to possess you and finish what it started 12 years ago, but you know what, they are wrong. All you have to do is make them understand that they are wrong and they will see what a hero you really are just like I do." Iruka's smile suddenly turned to a scowl "and if ANYONE here is a monster it's YOU Mizuki!" Iruka pushed himself off the ground to stand then reached behind himself and pull the giant shuriken out of his own back.

Naruto could only stare in awe of his teacher while Mizuki just started to laugh some more. **"HEY KIT, WE NEED TO TALK"**

Mizuki calmed himself enough so he could talk by taking a few deap breaths "you're kidding right? You don't really think you can beat me do you Iruka-kun? Especially with a wound like that."

Iruka just smiled "maybe I can, maybe I can't, won't know until I try though." Iruka threw the shuriken as hard as he could at Mizuki falling to a knee because of the blood loss.

Mizuki just side step the throw and caught the shuriken then smiled at Iruka. He looked at Naruto who appeared to be in some kind of a daze and threw the shuriken back at the boy.

Iruka could see that Naruto had no idea what was going on and what was about to happen "Naruto!"

Suddenly the unthinkable happened, there was a 5 foot tall version of the Kyubi standing in front of Naruto holding the shuriken in its teeth. The miniature Kyubi then proceeded to bite down on and shatter the shuriken into pieces.

Naruto stumbled over to Iruka "sorry about that Iruka-sensei, the fox had a lot to explain about the seal and how the forth designed it to works. He said he still wasn't happy about being 'chained to a insect' but this seal has removed his ability to ever be truly free again unless I find a way to release him. So considering the alternative he is going to help, but he can't do anything without my permission now. "Maybe this whole jinchuriki thing isn't so bad after all"

Naruto gave Iruka the best smile he could considering how tired he was then turned to Mizuki his head lowered so that his eyes were hidden behind his hair "and if you so much as try to lay a hand on Iruka-sensei again I WILL KILL YOU".

Iruka at first was worried the Kyubi had taken over Naruto, but the Kyubi would have no reason to protect him if that were the case.

The Kyubi walked over to Iruka and Naruto and placed himself between Iruka and Mizuki and then looked at Iruka "I understand you probably hate me, but for protecting the kit, from now on you're under my protection as well. Besides he'll need as many allies as possible because my life is chained to his and I got no intentions of dyeing anytime soon."

Iruka just stared at the Kyubi with a jumble of emotions running through him. He was angry at the Kyubi and wanted to take vengeance for his parents but knew the only way to hurt it was to hurt Naruto so he couldn't do that, but then there was also the confusion why the Kyubi even spoke him, almost as if he talked to people on a regular basis.

Kyubi could read the look on Iruka's face "yeah sorry unless you plan on murdering a innocent child you can't really hurt me. Also the reason I'm talking to you was because my last jailer liked to talk ALOT and knew her seal well enough so that i couldn't just kick her out so I had to get use to talking to her and I guess I kidda missed it...maybe...don't know ...Twelve years of not being able talk to anyone has just been really boring. Watching the Jailer get tortured kidda gets old before the third time around."

Mizuki wasn't sure if he should laugh or not. Here he was and in front of him stood the Kyubi no Yoko having what seemed like a pleasant chat with Iruka and a twelve year old kid giving him what Mizuki figured was his version of a death glare. Mizuki had to admit the eyes flashing red every so often helped. Then Mizuki figured all he had to do to get rid of the Kyubi was kill Naruto, Iruka couldn't do anything now and the Kyubi seemed uncaring to the current situation. So without saying a word Mizuki leapt at Naruto.

Naruto seeing that he would have to fight decided to use his newest jutsu, Naruto formed the hand sign "Shadow Clone Jutsu". Suddenly there were about one hundred Naruto clones all around Mizuki each with a kuni in hand.

Each of the Naruto through their Kuni at Mizuki at once, which force Mizuki to stop and dodge 'no big deal what can a kid d...' Mizuki's though was stopped by the feeling of Naruto throwing a second kuni which slit his throat. The life faded from Mizuki's eyes and he fell limply to the ground...dead.

Naruto's eyes widened and he began to shake as the realization of ending another human beings life hit him.

Iruka seeing this tried to get up but had a hard time doing so due to blood loss, but he managed and began walked over to Naruto.

Naruto noticed Iruka moving toward him, suddenly remembered his wound and ran to help his sensei.

Kyubi seeing the state the Naruto was in walk up to them "listen kit, you should be able to get your sensei to a medic pretty easily so I will be going back in for a little while, I know I'm not one to really talk about this but you need to get over the shock of what happened tonight before I come back out. Just take it as the word of a ten plus century old demon OK. "Kyubi then grumbled something to himself about getting soft and disappeared.

Kakashi having just witnessed everything since right before Kyubi came out till now finally collected himself enough to jump down to a surprised and very happy to see him Naruto and Iruka.

(A few hours later)

Iruka looked over at a half asleep Naruto "Hey Naruto".

Naruto opened his sleepy eyes slowly "I'm awake. Hmm...What..."suddenly Naruto eyes shot wide open "Iruka-sensei? Is everything ok? You want me to get you some water or something?"

Iruka just shook his head "nope I'm good, but you need to go home and get some sleep." Iruka tossed Naruto a leaf headband with a black strap and smiled as he watched Naruto's eyes widen and light up. Naruto's mouth just opened and shut like he was a fish for a second and Iruka just smiled wider "yeah, yeah, you're happy, I'm proud, now go home and get some sleep. They should let me out by morning so I'll see you at the academy in a few hours, but don't be late this time."

Naruto shot straight up and bowed "yes sir Iruka-sensei, and thank you sensei...for everything." Naruto stood back up straight with what Iruka could tell was one of the few real smiles he had ever seen Naruto have.

Iruka just nodded and waved him away to get some sleep.


	5. TEAMWORK

"Damn clock" grumbled Naruto as he rolled over to shut the alarm off _'hell it's not like I got anywhere to be tod-...'_ Naruto quickly sat up as the memory of the previous night flooded through his groggy mind, and quickly realized that he was actually holding his own leaf headband in his hands. The biggest, foxiest grin possible spread across the boy's face as he realized he was actually a genin now. He quickly got ready and ran out the door and straight to the academy to find out who his team and new sensei would be.

Naruto arrived at the academy soon after but not before stopping at Ichiraku's and eating a victory feast for finally becoming a genin. Naruto took a deep breath and walked into the academy.

Iruka noticed Naruto he walked in and waved him over to sit with the rest of the class.

Everyone in the class was surprised to see Naruto with a leaf headband placed proudly on his forehead.

Naruto uncharacteristically just nodded to Iruka with a smile and sat for once with the rest of his fellow genin peers.

Iruka smiled at his graduate class "ok, first I would like to congratulate all of you for officially becoming genin, and wish you all luck in the rest of your lives." Iruka then proceeded to inform the class of who would be on teams.

Naruto manage to hear that Hinata, Shino, and Kiba where a team, and that Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino were also together.

_'No surprise there'_

Everything got push to the back of Naruto's mind as he heard Sakura's name called.

"Sakura Haruno...Sasuke Uchiha"

Naruto grit his teeth when he heard Sakura and Sasuke where going to be on the same team and Sakura's flush wasn't helping.

"And Naruto Uzumaki"

Sasuke suddenly stood up "wait, what? Why do I have to work with the dope?"

Naruto on the other hand was just too happy to care, at first, about Sasuke's outburst cause he was just so glad he and Sakura were on the same team. Unfortunately that didn't last long before his temper got the best of him and he was crouching on the desktop in front of Sasuke "listen jackass I'm not too happy about being on a team with you ether but since we got Sakura too there is at least some upside so I'll deal with it, so you better suck it up to."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and then back at Naruto and a electrical current shot from both boys forehead and tried to battle it out as their eyes locked "what up side? I guess I can deal with Sakura but then I get you to?"

Naruto's chakra flared immediately from the statement, enough for the air in the room to suddenly become heavy " .HER?"

Iruka seeing that this could get bad if he let it continue interjected "enough! Your team was made the way it was for a reason."

Naruto turned to him with a 'what the fuck' look as Sasuke just scowled at him.

Sakura's face was flushed because somehow the argument had become about her as she shook her head back and forth between Sasuke and Naruto in panic. She was happy to be on a team with Sasuke and didn't really mind being on one with Naruto but if they keep this up it could be a problem.

After Naruto returned to his seat Iruka informed each team where they would meet their sensei.

Several hours later Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting for their new sensei to show up at the meeting spot.

During the long wait Naruto had decided that as punishment for making them wait so long he would play a prank on the new sensei, so he had placed an eraser to fall on the persons head when they opened the door.

They all looked at the door as it began to open to reveal a familiar silver hair Jonin who now had an eraser on the top of his head due to Naruto. All three genin just stared at him in shock.

Sasuke blinked a few time "you have to got to be joking." He couldn't believe this was the skill of a Jonin.

Sakura just straightened up and said nothing while her inner self was jumping up and down in joy because Naruto's simply prank worked.

Naruto on the other hand had his mouth opening and closing like a fish for a second and then "YOU!" which made both Sasuke and Sakura look back and forth between him and their new sensei.

Kakashi just lazily raised his hand "yo". Then grabbed the eraser and slung it at Naruto's forehead hard enough to knock the boy on his ass. "I will be on the roof, we will talk there."

Naruto stood back up rubbing his forehead and started to walk toward the door. As Sasuke and Sakura continued to stare at him.

While they were walking to the roof Sakura's curiosity got the better of her "so how do you know our sensei Naruto?"

Sasuke who was also curios had just chocked it up to the dope had played a prank on the Jonin before and got caught, but listened for the answer none the less.

Naruto just brought his hand up and scratched the back of his head nervously "well...I've only meet him once before and don't really know him, I was just shocked that someone I had meet before was our sensei."

Sasuke seemed content with the answer but Sakura wanted to know more "so when did you meet him?"

Naruto slightly stiffened at the question "well..." Naruto seeing the door to the roof decided that they should hurry "you know it's no big deal, but we better hurry don't want to keep sensei waiting."

Sakura was shocked to see Naruto clam up, it just didn't make since. From what little she knew of the boy, he didn't have any secrets so why wouldn't he tell them.

Naruto quickly opened the door and waited for Sasuke and Sakura to enter, well he was waiting for Sakura but Sasuke apparently thought he was too good for manners and entered before her.

After they were all seated Kakashi turned to look at them.

"Before we do anything else I would like each of you to introduce yourself and tell me what you're like, dislikes and ambitions are."

All three genin looked at him for a second before Kakashi got annoyed.

"Ok...listen it's not that hard, I'll demonstrate. My name his Kakashi Hatake, I like reading, I dislike spoilers to good books, and my ambition is personal...NEXT?!"

Naruto was the first to stand "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like ramen, I dislike people who think their better than everyone else, and my dream is to become Hokage!"

Sakura was next "I'm Sakura Haruno, I like, glances at Sasuke with stars in her eyes and a blush, I dislike...'_what would Sasuke dislike'..._ Naruto, and my ambition is, glances at Sasuke again."

Kakashi just shook his head "yeah I get it." he couldn't help but notice Naruto deflate to Sakura's comment. Then he looked at Sasuke "and you?"

Sasuke didn't stand "my name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like anything, I dislike a lot, and my ambition is to restore my clan and kill a certain someone."

Naruto's eyes hardened "you don't know what you talking about Uchiha."

Sakura look right at Naruto "Naruto, you can't talk like that to Sasuke-kun, you should know that he has had a hard life."

Sasuke then got in his face "You know what dope at least I don't have some impossible dream of becoming Hokage, well impossible for you anyways."

Sakura just stared at Sasuke for a second. She understood that he was probably just saying what he did because he was angry but that was still a little cold.

Naruto just looked at them both "so your both are saying that having a hard life means you should go out and kill who ever caused it?"

Kakashi stiffened at the comment.

Sakura looked at Naruto this time. _'What is he saying, it's not like he has had as hard a life as Sasuke-kun, why does he think he has any right to judge him.'_

Sasuke scowled at Naruto and was about to say some things he probably shouldn't but was stopped by Kakashi.

"Enough! Listen that is all we will be doing today. Be at training ground 3 at 6 am. Also dont eat dinner tonight because if you do...let's just say you'll be sorry."

Team 7 all began to leave, with Sasuke leading and Sakura following close behind to ask if he wanted to go out on a date as usual and Naruto following behind her not only because he liked her but because he didn't want to be anywhere near Sasuke at the moment but before Naruto could get out the door Kakashi stopped him.

"Naruto stay here a moment"

Naruto looked at the rest of team 7 then back at Kakashi and closed the door. Sasuke was to angry to care at the moment but Sakura was slightly worried.

Naruto walked back to where he and the rest of team 7 were sitting before and looked at Kakashi "should I sit or stand Sensei?"

Kakashi shrugged "up to you, but you may take a seat."

Naruto nodded his head and sat down "so I guess to know about Kyubi."

Kakashi nodded "yes I do, and I will also admit to being present when he apparently came to your rescue last night. I would have helped myself but I'll admit I was in a bit of shock seeing him again, even if he was only 5 foot tall."

Naruto shrugged "yeah I hear he used to be a lot bigger, I guess the fourth figured a tiny version of him would be easier for me to deal with." Naruto looked at Kakashi for a couple seconds and then took a deep breath "I'm guessing you want to lay some ground rule for how much contact I'm aloud to have with Sasuke and Sakura or something like that right."

Kakashi gave him an eye smile "ah...to tell you the truth, don't really care about that. As long as the Kyubi doesn't get free don't much care if you hang out with your team or not"

Naruto raised an eyebrow "oh, then I guess I'm in trouble for not playing nice with Sasuke then?"

Kakashi shook his head "you two will just have to work it out or find a way to work together, but the reason I need to speak with you is the same reason you took such offence to his 'ambition' earlier."

Naruto stiffened as the memories of his first kill flooded his mind along with the knowledge "ah...that."

Kakashi nodded "yeah, that. You do understand that as a ninja at times you will have to end life right?"

Naruto looked straight into Kakashi's exposed eye "of course, it's just that if I admit his way of thinking is right...shouldn't I be killing almost everyone in Konoha."

Kakashi shook his head "I understand what you're saying and trust me I know of at least one or two people that would probably help you."

Naruto shook his head this time "that's not what I want, I want people to see me and not the fox, Besides" Naruto plastered a big smile on his face "the Hokage is supposed to protect the people."

Kakashi gave Naruto another eye smile "well that's good to know. I also want to say I don't think what you said is wrong...but telling him he doesn't know what he is talking about won't help. You were just taking your frustration from the incident out on him."

Naruto nodded "got it, deal with my own problem before I try to give advice on said issue."

Kakashi pulled out his book of Icha Icha "so you really can use your brain when you have to...good."

Naruto tried to make a comment but Kakashi disappeared before he could get the first word out. Naruto grumbled something about having to deal with two assholes or something as he also left for home.

(The next day)

Sasuke was already waiting at training ground 3 when Naruto and Sakura came into view.

Naruto jogged up to Sakura "hey of Sakura-chan, do you mind if I could talk to Sasuke for a second in private."

Sakura's eyes narrowed at the boy "you plan on picking another fight with him."

Naruto looked at her for a second before shaking his head "no. I wasn't wrong about what I said though, but until I take care of a few of my own issues, I don't have any right to point out his."

Sakura just stared at Naruto for a second before grabbing the boy by his arm "who are you and where is Naruto?"

Naruto just stared at Sakura for a second this time before breaking out in laughter. It took Naruto a few seconds to collect himself enough before he could speak "ah...Sakura-chan I really do like you but you need to actually get to know me a little before saying something like that."

Sakura blinked, and then let go of Naruto's arm.

Naruto then jogged up to Sasuke, all the while missing the very confused expression on Sakura's face.

Sakura just shook her head _'what in the world was that?'_

Sasuke seeing that Naruto was running up to him, while Sakura was hanging back couldn't help the slight grin that crossed his face "ah...poor dope. Kakashi give you a lecture yesterday and now you got to come and apologize?"

Naruto started to make a comment but closed his mouth before could start and keep repeating in his mind _'got to deal with my own flaws before I point out his'_ like a mantra after a second to calm himself Naruto was ready to speak "actually yes and no, me and Kakashi-sensei did talk yesterday but it was more to help me deal with something than it was about how I acted toward you." Naruto took a deep breath "but I did say something that I had no right to say to you at the time so I am sorry for that. Now that's all you're getting in that sense, but we will have to work together for a while so truce?"

Sasuke just looked up into the sky as if he was trying to figure out the meaning of life "fine truce...for now".

Naruto just smiled at him "good enough for me." he then proceeded to wave Sakura over so they could wait together for Kakashi.

(Several hours later)

Team 7 had been waiting for quite a while for their sensei to show up and they were all starting to get hungry since it was already well past lunch time already. Naruto at this point finally broke "What the hell?! He did say training ground 3 right?"

Sakura shocked out of her constant starry eyed staring of Sasuke looked at Naruto "Naruto calm down, I'm sure Kakashi-sensei will be here soon." All the while inner Sakura was using a Kakashi shaped punching bag with a crazed look in her eye.

Sasuke looked at Naruto next "besides dope, you think all three of us would be here if we were supposed to be somewhere else?"

As if on cue from the outburst Kakashi appeared, little did they know the man had been there for three hours waiting for an outburst to signal they were ready for the test but had to wait forever because Sakura was too busy staring at Sasuke to care, and Naruto and Sasuke had apparently made it a competition to see who could keep their cool longer. "Yo, ok I'm gl-"

"Where have you been?!" all three genin chorused.

Kakashi just blinked his one visible eye, a little shocked that his possible new students managed to say that in perfect unison. He then began to wave his hands in a placating manner "oh well you see there was this old lady and...wait we don't have time for this!"

"And whose fault it that?!" again in unison.

Kakashi blinked again before pinching the bridge of his nose "give me strength." Kakashi then pulled out a pair of bells "Ok listen, now that you all have managed to make it out of the academy you have earned the right to take you final graduation test." All three of the genin's mouths hung open.

Kakashi gave them one of his eye smiles _'ah that never gets old'_ "glad to see you all understand, now the ob-"

Sasuke took a step forward "why do I have to take another stupid test, I mean I can understand the dope but why me?"

Sakura just keep looking at Kakashi while Naruto was now doing everything in his power not to punch Sasuke.

Kakashi's eyes hardened "If you don't want to do it I could always just send you back to the academy now, if you didn't notice I only have two bells so one of you is going back even if the other two manage to get the bells."

Sasuke just stared at him for a second "you can't really think that the council will let you send the last Uchiha back to the academy do you?"

Kakashi just smirked at the comment "I don't care, and if I say you go back...You go back."

Sasuke just scowled at the man.

Kakashi then look at all of them instead of just Sasuke "ok...now that, that's done, we can go over the rest of the rule. As you probably understand by now you need to manage to take one if not both of these bells from me in order to pass. I will limit myself so you have a chance but I will not make it easy for you. Also I have brought all of you bento's to eat but if you if I disable you by the time this" Kakashi pulled a timer out of thin air "timer run out you will be tied to one of those stumps over there and forced to watch me eat your bento. Understand?"

All three genin nodded.

Kakashi set the bentos down on the middle post and set the timer "now when I say go you may begin." Kakashi pulled out his favorite little orange book "GO".

All three genin disappeared.

Kakashi just stood in the middle of the clearing _'well at least they know how to hide, and it looks like Naruto is actually trying to think before he acts now.'_

As if on cue from the thought Naruto appeared in the clearing maybe 15 foot away facing Kakashi.

_'Then again maybe not.'_ Kakashi just turned a page in his book, but was a little curious when Naruto didn't move from the spot where he landed.

Then three more Naruto shot out from the surrounding foliage at Kakashi as the one in front charged straight at him.

As the Naruto all seem to close in on their target they all suddenly burst into smoke. As the smoke cleared, Kakashi could be seen turning another page in his book "you'll have to do better than that Naruto!"

Kakashi dodge a couple of kuni that were then thrown at him as Sasuke shot out of the foliage at him while performing hand signs "Katon: grand fireball jutsu". Kakashi was forced to dodge the attack by jumping a few feet to the left for fear that his book would get burned.

Sasuke appear in front of him and threw a punch a Kakashi's face.

Kakashi blocked using one hand.

Sasuke while still in midair then slug a kick at Kakashi.

Kakashi block it using the same arm's elbow, and noticed that Sasuke had used the momentum of the attack to twist himself upside down to grab at the bells. Kakashi quickly jumped back a few feet at Sasuke just barely touch one bell but couldn't take it. _'Well at least the reason people expect so much out of him isn't only because of his last name.'_

Sasuke then disappeared again, and was shocked to see that Naruto had managed to find Sakura and they were both waiting for him to retreat.

Naruto waved the other boy to crouch a little more so they could all hide from Kakashi "listen Sasuke, when I found Sakura she told me something that makes pretty good sense."

Sakura waved Sasuke over closer to them.

Sasuke rolled his eyes but still moved closer "this better be good we don't have much time left."

Naruto just gave the other boy a death glare.

Sakura punched Naruto in the back of the head and stared him down, then looked at Sasuke and nodded. "Yeah, I think I know what is going on."

Sasuke just raised an eyebrow, showing that he thought that what Kakashi said earlier made perfect sense to him.

Naruto seeing this just shook his head.

Sasuke seeing that scowled at the other boy.

Sakura cleared her throat in order to get both their attentions again "I think this is a teamwork exercise, to see if we can work together. I've never heard of a two genin and Instructor team before. I bet the reason for only having two bells is to pit us against each other, beside none of us can take on a Jonin. I say we ALL work together to get the bells."

Sasuke's right eye started twitching "you know as much as I hate to agree with the dope that makes since."

Naruto put a foxy grin on his face "so you're in?"

Sasuke just nodded.

Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face not only was she getting to work with her Sasuke-kun but she had also managed to get both Sasuke and Naruto to agree to work together.

Unknown to them Kakashi had watched their whole little secret meeting. _'Well at least they can work together so they pass but I still need to see what they can do.'_

Maybe twenty minutes later Kakashi was standing in the clearing again waiting for their attack all the while still reading his little orange book.

Suddenly Sakura shot out of the forest and charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi just blinked at the tactic _'huh'_.

Sakura jumped up and threw the best punch she could at her sensei which he easily caught and seem a little confused.

Then Sasuke and Naruto shot out of the forest at him.

Kakashi figured they were just planning to triple team him and try to steal the bells _'great if this is all they can do I have got a lot more work to do than I am happy about'_, but he was shocked to see Sasuke just stop and throw a kuni past Sakura and force him to jerk to the left where Naruto was waiting to grab not his bells but his copy of Icha Icha.

Naruto then threw the little orange book to Sasuke and a sadistic smile spread across his face as he and Sakura jumped back to Sasuke.

Sakura made a scene on inspecting the book before an evil smile spread across her face as well.

Sasuke then tossed her the book and performed hand signs.

Kakashi visible paled.

Naruto then took a step forward "we were guessing that since you like to read so much that you probably wouldn't like it if say Sasuke burned your book to ash."

Sasuke began to bring his hand up to his mouth.

"NO!" Kakashi's voice broke and was a little more high pitch than it should have been.

All three genin made a show of raising both eyebrows questioningly.

Kakashi quickly grabbed the bells and threw them to the ground in front of them "fine you all pass" before he quickly disappeared and appeared behind them with his Icha Icha in hand checking to make sure it wasn't damaged when they took it.

Sasuke blinked "I can't believe that actually worked!"

Sakura had a look of disgust on her face as she look at Kakashi and his book.

Naruto had a foxy smile on his face "well I figured since he said he likes to read that the book would make as good a hostage as any."

Sasuke just shook his head but then went back to his stoic self "well I passed that's all that matters."

Sakura looked at Sasuke in stoic mode with stars in her eyes and nodded her head fervently.

Naruto keep smiling but then turned to Kakashi "so when is our first mission sensei?"

Kakashi gathered himself and looked at his students "first thing I got to say is stay away from the book from now on .YOU. Next thing is good job, and third to answer your question Naruto is meet me at the administration building tomorrow at 6 am." Kakashi then gave them all a eye smile "with that said, dismissed!" He quickly disappeared in a cloud of smoke after that.

Sasuke walked away as Sakura again tried to ask him if he wanted to go on a date.

Naruto just stared at the spot where Kakashi was standing just a few seconds ago "WHAT!"


	6. DEMON BROTHERS

Team 7 had completed several D-rank missions now and Naruto and secretly Sasuke as well where getting sick of doing mission that they thought were meant for kids. Sakura was just happy to be working with Sasuke and Kakashi had explained several times now that when the Hokage thought they were ready he would assign them a higher rank mission.

This of course did not stop Naruto "come on old man, these D-ranks are boring and I am going insane here. Give us a real mission please."

For the next ten minutes the Hokage's office was filled with the noise of Kakashi grumbling to himself, Sakura yelling at Naruto, and the Hokage laughing his ass off.

Kakashi understood that Naruto had come to see the Hokage as somewhat of a grandfather figure over the years of his youth and that the Hokage did not mind the boy calling him old man but Sakura on the other hand apparently could not and would still be yelling at the boy if Hiruzen had not stopped her.

"It's fine Sakura-san. As I said before Naruto-kun has been calling me old man for a while now and it is true so I don't mind. And Naruto you know what I think I might have a C-rank for you all if Kakashi believes you are ready."

Sakura stared at the third with shock, Sasuke smirked, and Naruto gave a very loud "YES!" before they all looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi seeing all his genin staring at him sweet dropped '_thanks Hokage-sama, if I say no I'll never hear the end of it from two of them'_ "fine, fine. Yes Hokage-sama I believe they are ready as long it is only a C-rank."

Hiruzen could only smile as he watched Naruto start bouncing off the walls in happiness, Sasuke's smirk grow even bigger, Sakura forget about Naruto because she notice Sasuke was smiling, and Kakashi pinch the bridge of his noise for the 7th time in the 20 minutes they had been in his office. He then informed them of what their mission would entail.

Team 7 had meet up with their client Tazuna a couple days ago and so far this mission was proving extremely boring for all of them.

Naruto was pretty bored himself but Kyubi had decided that since the boy was finally getting past the trauma of his first kill and he was extremely bored (I mean really you try not talking for 12 years then get to have a short conversation then go back to not talking see how much it bugs you) he could talk to Naruto at least. Knowing that the boy could be in danger if he just showed up in front of his new teammates Kyubi decided that talking inside the kids head was probably the safest course of action at the moment but was amused to no end when Naruto panicked the first time he spoke. Kakashi had been informed by Naruto himself that Kyubi had decided he would like to chat every so often so wasn't too concerned that the boy had been fairly quit throughout the whole ordeal. Sakura on the other hand.

"Naruto... what's wrong with you? You have been quit for a while now and it's starting to freak me out."

Naruto slowly turn his face to Sakura "huh."

Sasuke was the next to speak "hey sensei, I think the dope is broke."

Naruto was about to say something but just acted like he didn't care what Sasuke said and told Sakura he was fine because Kyubi interjected **"HEY KIT, WAKE UP WE GOT COMPANY."**

Naruto having been warned by Kyubi keep his eyes open and notice a small puddle in the road. Funny thing was hadn't there been no rain in quite a while so where did the water come from. So as the rest of the team walked right past if Naruto decided it was time to see if said puddle felt pain.

Naruto lifted his foot to step over the puddle but then quickly stomped down.

Kakashi took note of this and smiled he had also noticed the ninja as well but was just going to walk past till they attacked.

Suddenly two ninja jumped out of the puddle of water, one of them with a very painful looking sandal print on his face.

Kakashi realize immediately who they were '_the Demon Brothers huh? Tazuna will have some explaining to do after this'_.

The Demon brothers quickly went after Kakashi surrounding him in a sharpened chain that seem to connect the brother's gauntlets and ripped him into tiny shreds.

The one with the sandal print went after Naruto as the other went after Tazuna.

Naruto pulled out a kuni to fight but panicked as he saw the second ninja go after Tazuna with Sakura in his path. He managed to block the ninja after him but looked on in fear at Sakura.

Suddenly Sasuke appeared in front of Sakura and pushed the second brother back then he proceeded to pin the chain linking the two to a tree with a kuni and shuriken.

The brother released the chain from their gauntlets and charged the two young genin again, one after Naruto and the other after Sasuke.

Sasuke was having some trouble with the second brother now that he could move around freely and Sasuke had lost the element of surprise.

Naruto through a kuni at the one charging Sasuke and was lucky enough to hit the man in the back of the head, but soon realized he had just left himself at the mercy of his own opponent _'...ah shit, this is not good'_. Naruto brought up both his arms and prepared for the worst but was confused when he didn't feel any pain.

Naruto opened his eyes to see that his opponent was in a head lock from Kakashi and already out cold from the force of impact from when his throat hit the inside of Kakashi's elbow.

Kakashi looked at Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke to see they were all fine and then looked at Naruto "well you did well by helping Sasuke out there but still almost got yourself killed there, you need to learn to deal with more than one problem at a time."

Naruto sat down on the ground "...yeah, got it...help good, die bad."

Kakashi gave the boy a eye smile "glad to see you learned something." He then looked at Sasuke and Sakura "you two also did well, Sakura did well by being ready to fight and Sasuke did good all around."

Sasuke just smirked "what, did you expect me to only be as good as the dope or something?"

Sakura was happy that Kakashi and was staring at Sasuke with star filled eyes again.

Kakashi eye smile dropped at Sasuke comment though "that dope just saved your life, almost at the cost of his own."

Sakura quickly dropped out of star eye mood and quickly looked at Kakashi and then at Naruto who was picking himself up off the ground now. She then realized that Naruto had just made his first kill, to her knowledge, and knew that anyone would be a little shaken up after that. She decided that she would talk to him about it later and try to help him through it _'after all even as annoying as he is he is my teammate and he did save Sasuke-kun...well Sasuke would have been fine but still."_

Sasuke just dropped his smirk "I would have been f-"

"Dead" interjected Kakashi before he looked straight at Tazuna "now you have some explaining to do but first I think I will go ask our friend here a few questions, be right back." Kakashi then grabbed the other brother's body and carried the live one into the forest "team 7 set up camp for the night!"

Later Tazuna explained to team 7 and Kakashi about how his country was being controlled by a man named Gato and how he was taxing them so bad that his people were slowly starving and unable to afford the more accurate A-rank mission but that if he could get back to his home and build a bridge the connect the land of Waves to the mainland he would be able to free his country. Team 7 decided to help Tazuna and stay his bodyguards until the bridge was completed.

Naruto got up and started walking toward the woods to gather more fire wood but was shocked to see Sakura volunteer to help him.

Sakura was a little worried by the fact that Naruto was taking the fact that he had just taken a life so well after all he said to Sasuke before "so you want to talk about it?"

Naruto just continued to gather fire wood with a blush and a big smile on his face because Sakura had offered to help him with something "talk about what Sakura-chan?"

Sakura looked at him for a second "you know what I'm talking about, about what happened earlier today. I know that people say the first is always the hardest to deal with and keeping that inside can't be good."

Naruto stiffened for a second "ah...that...I'm...fine."

Sakura keep looking at him with a look that just screamed 'yeah right'.

Shockingly Sasuke appeared in the clearing where they were talking "wow, and after all that bull-shit you gave me about killing...this is how you act."

Sakura was also shocked to see Sasuke but figured that since her Sasuke-kun was perfect of course he would try to help a comrade through something like this "see? Sasuke-kun is right you got all made about the idea of killing someone before and you expect us to believe your fine with it now?"

Naruto just stared at the two for a second with his arms full of fire wood and seemed to debate if he should say something "well..." he looked in the direction of the campsite "never mind, seriously I'm fine."

Sakura took a step forward "Naruto! Stop this, you need to deal with i-"

Suddenly Kakashi was also standing in the middle of the clearing "todays was not his kill and he is not able to tell you about his first."

Naruto quickly spun around "KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Sakura had dropped the wood she was carrying, she and Sasuke both keep staring back and forth between Kakashi and Naruto.

Sasuke took a step forward "so why the secrecy?"

Kakashi looked at his other two student "You don't really expect me to answer that right?"

Sakura was now picking up the wood she had dropped "I guess you got a point but how did Naruto get involved?"

Naruto started toward the campsite "just unlucky I guess, really it's not a big deal. I will say it was part of the reason I said what I said to Sasuke earlier which is why I needed to apologize before...I was still trying to deal with it at the time." he then left the clearing and headed back to camp.

Sakura and Sasuke both just looked at the boy as he walked away as Kakashi disappeared back to camp himself.

Sasuke started back to camp and mumbled "stupid dope giving me trouble just because he was bitchy."

That statement bother Sakura somewhat and as she walked behind him she found to her great surprise she was a little miffed at Sasuke for being so cold toward Naruto's situation. She decided she wanted the walk back to be quit one tonight.

Unknown to Team 7 was that at that same time Gato was having a meeting with their next enemy, a shirtless rouge ninja wearing cameo pants.

**OK I KNOW THE CHAPTERS HAVE BEEN SHORT BUT I PLAN TO UPDATE WEEKLY, I EVEN ALREADY FINISHED THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I WILL HAVE A 1 CHAPTER BUFFER. AGAIN ANY AND ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME.**


	7. MAKING A FRIEND

**OK, FIRST THINGS FIRST, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK KIDLOCO, GK THE 9TAILED REAPER, DBZGTFAN2004, FOXXEL, AND GOLD TESTAMENT FOR REVIEWING. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO ADDRESS SOMETHING THAT WAS BROUGHT UP IN THE REVIEWS. REAPER SUGGESTED THAT I TRY TO FIND MYSELF A BETA READER TO MAKE THIS A MORE ENJOYABLE READ, I AGREE WITH HIS SUGGESTION BUT DON'T REALLY SEE ANY BETA BEING WILLING TO READ AND RESPOND IN THE TIME NEEDED IF I PLAN ON POSTING AT LEAST ONE CHAPTER EVERY WEEK BUT IF THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE WILLING TO DO SO PLEASE PM ME OR LEAVE A COMMENT SAYING SO.**

Two days after Team 7 had realized this was no longer a C-Rank mission they were walking through the woods with Tazuna and were happy to hear that they would be pacing by a small lake soon which meant they were almost to the Land of Waves. Naruto was happy that nether Sakura or Sasuke had tried to ask him about his first kill, he know Sakura probably just didn't want to get into trouble and Sasuke probably didn't care, but it was still nice to not have to dodge any questions he couldn't answer. Sakura on the other hand was not, the fact that the biggest knuckle head in the village had already had to kill apparently two people in the short time he had been a ninja and no one seemed to care was bothering her. She had decided that the reason Sasuke was so cold about it was because he was so perfect he just didn't want to pressure Naruto about it but was having to fight back against his amazingly good intentions of helping the boy, so of course he was still the only man for her, but she didn't like the fact that Naruto was now acting like his loud hyper active self again when she know it was probably still bothering him. So she did what she thought was the best course of action she waited until they set up camp and offered to help him collect fire wood again and figured what was wrong with a few innocent questions? "So how are you doing?"

Naruto tensed up, Now he wasn't exactly the smartest person in the world in most cases but he wasn't stupid enough to not realize that question had a double meaning, so he answered the only way he could think of "I'm fine, how about you Sakura-chan?"

Sakura could tell he was trying to answer her question and be as reassuring as possible but she needed a little more than just an 'I'm fine', "I'm fine, and so what are you thinking about?"

Naruto tensed up more, because he knew that was a pointed question not a double meaning, but he didn't really want to talk about it. Firstly because of his secret and secondly he wasn't really sure what to say so he used the first thing that popped into his head "gathering fire wood, you?"

That was an obvious side step from what she was asking and she knew and could tell he knew it so that annoyed her, here she was trying to help and he wanted to hide behind Kakashi's 'he can't talk about it', so she snapped "NARUTO!"

Suddenly Sasuke cleared his throat letting them know he was sitting on a tree branch above them "Dope she just wants to know how you're doing with what happened, you snapped at me because it was bothering you before. She is just being a good teammate, so you could at least give her a decent answer. Or are you suddenly better than us or something?" Sasuke smirked and waited for the desired effect.

Naruto of course delivered "NO SASUKE! I don't think I'm better than you or Sakura-chan, but what do you want me to say?"

Sasuke's smirk got bigger and answered with a cool and collected "what's on your mind."

Naruto snapped again "WHAT? You want me to tell you that it feels like I killed something inside me the first time or that the second time was just as bad. You want me to tell you that I hate the fact that I killed another human being. Well there you go, you're right I hated it, and I don't think I'm ever going to get used to it, but you know what one day I'm going to be Hokage weather you think so or not and I know that I may have to kill to protect the village and I will do it because I want to be recognized and I want to protect everyone and show them I not something to be hated! BELIEVE IT!"

Sakura figured out what Sasuke was doing about the time he said 'what's on your mind' to Naruto and had a smile on her face too now "so do you feel any better?"

Naruto looked back over to Sakura with a look of shock, like he had forgotten she was even there. He quickly realized what just happened and blushed a little and rubbed the back of his head before cracking a small smile "yeah actually, I do feel a little bit better. Thanks Sakura-chan." Naruto looked back up into the tree that Sasuke was sitting in to see him getting up to leave "Thank you to Sasuke."

Sasuke pause for a second and nodded "well since we're stuck together I can't have you having a break down and getting us all killed now can I." Sasuke then quickly jump through the tree limps back you camp before Naruto could snap at him for the whole breaking down comment.

Naruto heard Sakura picking up some more fire wood and turned back to her "really Sakura-chan. Thanks."

Sakura just smiled and finished filling her arms "just being a good teammate." She turned and began walking back to camp and Naruto was right on her heels.

Once Naruto caught up he looked at Sakura again "well you are a great teammate, but I still don't get what you see in that guy."

Sakura whirled on him "Sasuke-kun is amazing, and you know it."

Naruto expression didn't change as they keep walking "nope, still don't get it."

Sakura was a little ticked now "Naruto!"

Naruto just keep looking forward "what, I just said I don't get it. How is he so amazing?"

Sakura remembering something now just smiled "he got you to talk, didn't he?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks on that one "by getting me angry, wow no one has ever done that before."

That fired Sakura up again "NARUTO!"

Naruto just stared at Sakura "what? Yeah I admit he is a good guy, but I'm not going to say he is amazing like everyone else at the village does because every once in a while he stops being broody and shows that he is decent person."

That struck a chord in Sakura's memory "Naruto you know everyone at the village doesn't hate you, they just don't like the fact that you play pranks on them all. If you stopped that I don't think you would get all those dirty looks all the time, and you shouldn't hold it against Sasuke-kun just because we all know he is amazing."

Kyubi opened one eye and muttered to himself "damned ignorant girl."

Naruto on the other hand did not take it so calmly and did something he never thought he would do to Sakura. Now knowing that the village hated him because he was a jinchuriki of the Kyubi and the fact that he still was troubled by his first two kills fresh in his mind like an open wound Naruto snapped "you don't know anything Sakura!" Sakura taken aback but Naruto's sudden anger and the loss of honorific took a step back. Naruto seeing this instantly felt so guilty he thought he might just die just simply mumbled to himself "If only things were as simply as you think." Before walking back to camp ahead of her.

Sakura just stood there stunned for a second but after finally processing what Naruto had said turned and yelled "what's that supposed to mean?" she waited for an answer she wouldn't get then started toward the camp herself.

Naruto exited the brush to the small clearing that the camp site was in walked up to the fired dropped the fire wood and looked at Kakashi "I'm going for a walk, alright?"

Kakashi, Sasuke, and Tazuna all looked up at the boy and Tazuna visible cringed, Kakashi did as well but you couldn't see it under his mask, Naruto looked like someone had just torn the soul from his body. Sasuke looked like he was actually considering asking what was wrong when Kakashi raised his hand "go on, but stay close." With that Naruto nodded and walked away. Tazuna looked over at Kakashi with questioning eyes but all Kakashi did was reopen his little orange book and shake his head, a sign saying he didn't know and he thought they should give the boy some space.

Sakura exited the brush shortly after Naruto had disappeared from the clearing, walked up to fire and dropped the wood with a confused look on her face as she looked around for the blonde knuckle head who hadn't made any since to her for almost a week now before looking up to the others to be taken aback the second time that night with the what the hell happened stares. All of that while a little annoying, all except for Sasuke of course, was being pushed back by the nagging curiosity of what Naruto had meant by that last mumbled statement. She decided she wanted her answers first and looked at Kakashi "Kakashi-sensei were is Naruto?"

Kakashi lowered his eyes back to his book "taking a walk."

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but before she could Sasuke raised his hand and pointed in the direction Naruto had walked and looked up at Sakura "should I go with you?"

Sakura looked like she wanted to say yes at first but stopped herself "no. I'll go get him Sasuke-kun." Inside her head her inner was bashing her head against a wall and muttering "Naruto you will pay for this later I swear." Sakura quickly turned and walked off after Naruto. Everyone else at camp just sat there not really sure if they wanted to know what happened now or not.

Naruto had been walking for about ten minutes now and suddenly remembered he said he wouldn't go too far so he put his back to a tree and sat down, after a second he thought since he was here he might get lucky, since things couldn't get any worse as far as he was concerned, and a rabbit or two might come along and volunteer to be some extra dinner. He performed a few hand signs and quickly performed a henge to make himself look like part of the tree, and then leaned his head back against the tree and muttered to himself "you sure you're not up for tearing through that seal and killing us both?"

Naruto's eyes glassed over as he was suddenly pull into his own mindscape and thrust down roughly into a room filled with water and a giant golden cage with a the fourth's seal holding the doors shut. Suddenly a giant black claw shot out almost reaching Naruto. Naruto looked up to see the Kyubi's huge face pressed against the bars. Kyubi liked the look of shock on Naruto's face "I sure, but if you take that seal off I will be more than happy to tear my way out of you so at least you will die." Kyubi didn't even try to hide his grin.

Naruto seeing that the Kyubi couldn't reach him shook the shock off his body and stood up "That's ok, letting you lose and proving them right wouldn't really help"

Kyubi's grin only got bigger "you know Konoha isn't that far a run for me from here and they can only be right as long as their alive. Wouldn't that girl be surprised to see what you were holding back?" Kyubi started to laugh.

Naruto was now pissed though "you leave Sakura out of this you damned overgrown fox!"

Now Kyubi was pissed "don't talk down to me you damned runt, you don't control me. You can't even comprehend me. You may be able to limit that little vessel because of the seal but you're still a jinchuriki and I can take you over and tear that little pink haired girl apart. Actually, I might just do that it's not like you can stop in your current state."

Suddenly Naruto chakra spiked "you won't go anywhere near her or anyone else for as long as I live and then we both die." The last part Naruto said with a big smile.

Suddenly Kyubi was smiling again "hmm. I guess pissing you off is the best way to get you back on your feet."

Then Naruto was suddenly back in reality. He grabbed a kuni and flung it into the brush in front of him out of anger but was surprised to hear a squeak, and when he went to investigate he found he had just managed to kill himself some extra dinner out of sheer luck. He couldn't help but smile to himself a little even with everything else that was going on, but was shook from his revelry when he notice Sakura coming out the woods to his left. Naruto picked up his newly acquired provisions in his right hand and returned the kuni to his pouch and waited 'hell if she yells at me some more I might actually feel a little better'.

Sakura finally managing to find Naruto, who was a hell of a lot farther away then he should have been from camp considering what their mission was. She called out to him to make sure she didn't startle him but all he gave as a gesture of recognizing her was to look her way, she could only see the left side of his body but could tell he was holding something in his right hand but figured he was just gathering some more fire wood since he was out here anyways. She then decided to go with the direct approach and just ask what she wanted to ask "so what did you mean by that earlier?"

Naruto visibly tensed 'she means the yelling, of course she means the yelling. How big of an idiot am I. I mean this is Sakura dammit, what the hell is wrong with me.' All Naruto could say in answer to her question though was "you mean the fact that I snapped at you, right? Really I'm sorry I just."

Sakura cut him off before he could continue "yeah, you telling me I don't know what I was talking about was a little annoying and shocking, but we were having an argument so it happens. I want to know what you meant the whole things are not as simple as they seem thing."

Naruto tensed even more "you mean I said that out loud?" Sakura just crossed her arms and started to tap her foot which was obviously her best impression of being patient and waiting for her answer. Naruto gulped down the lump in his throat "I guess I did huh?" Sakura's foot tapped just a little bit faster and Naruto knew he have to give her some sort of answer so he hoped the truth would work and hopefully he could word it in a way so that Sakura wouldn't have to find out about the Kyubi "OK. I can't tell you everything thing but I can tell you that not too long ago I found out something that I have been wanting to know for as far back as I can remember, But now that I know. To tell you the truth I kinda wish I hadn't. It has given me a lot to think about and with everything that has happened." Naruto mind obviously went off to somewhere he couldn't talk about.

Sakura let everything he just said process in her mind and was about to prod further when something hit her, 'why am I even trying to force this out of him? I mean this is Naruto, why should I try to force him to tell me all his secrets. It's not like I want him to know everything about me.' Sakura's inner chimed in "well I will admit that he may not be as big of dimwit as we thought at first, and we might actually consider being friends with him." Sakura decided friends would be ok, and as such she wouldn't push him any further so "OK."

Naruto shook himself from his own little private debate and looked back at Sakura with questioning eyes "OK?"

Sakura just nodded and then turned back toward the campsite "so you coming?"

Naruto relaxed and lifted his head up with a small smile "so we're ok right, I mean you don't hate me now, right. I mean I know you said you don't like me and."

Sakura cut him off "Naruto we're fine, and while I wouldn't actually say I like you, I will say that I don't dislike you. So friends ok?"

Naruto suddenly got the biggest smile Sakura had ever seen on his face "yeah!" Naruto cleared his throat "I mean yeah." Sakura smiled back and began to walk toward the campsite when Naruto called out to here "and look I even got us some extra meat for diner!"

Sakura turned to see Naruto holding up what as far as she could tell used to be the most adorable rabbit she had ever seen, unfortunately for Naruto it also now had a large hole in its face from where Naruto's kuni had killed it. Sakura's face instantly became a mask of rage as she stomped toward Naruto "NARUTO!"

Naruto could only get out a "wait! What's wrong?" before a very loud thud sound could be heard throughout the woods.

A little later everyone at camp saw a very annoyed looking Sakura dragging a now very beat up Naruto into the clearing with the rabbit still gripped in his hand.

**OK I AM GOING TO GO AHEAD AND POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BECAUSE THIS ONE WAS A 3000 + WORD NARU SAKU MOMENT. I DONT KNOW WHAT HAPPENED, I STARTED THEN I COULDN'T STOP. HOPEFULLY YOU ALL ENJOYED BUT IF NOT WE ARE HEADED BACK TO THE STORY ON THE NEXT CHAPTER.**


	8. THE DEMON OF THE MIST

Team 7 were now walking past the small lake that showed the near completion of their journey but while Naruto, Sakura, and even Sasuke looked glad to be nearing the destination of the trip, Kakashi was busy trying to figure out what he should do with the information he got at last night's campfire. Naruto had woken up about half way through Sakura's rant about how he had murdered the defenseless rabbit, but what caught Kakashi's attention was the rabbit's fur. It was snow white and since it was spring that meant it had to have been raised by a ninja for the purpose of using it as a substitute for a Kawarimi jutsu. That meant they were all probably in for another fight before reaching the Land of Waves, and Kakashi wasn't sure the team was ready for another combat situation. Naruto and Sasuke were both the 'I tuff so I will fight by myself type' which sometimes helped with personal growth but tended to get you and your team killed on missions where teamwork was necessary, and the way things seem to be going teamwork would definitely be necessary on this mission. Kakashi noticed both Sasuke and Naruto suddenly stop and then he heard it, he would have heard it sooner if his mind hadn't been preoccupied, and he knew what was coming. He instantly ran for Sakura and Tazuna and tackled them both to the ground and yelled "Down!" Naruto just looked at Kakashi but Sasuke grabbed his arm and pull them both to the ground.

Naruto's eyes shot skyward as he was pulled to the ground so he got a really good look at the giant sword flying, like a boomerang, right through where his own head used to be. He barely registered the thud of his head hitting the ground while the thoughts 'wait a second, wasn't that where.' He shook his head viciously before his imagination could finish that sentence for him. He looked over toward Sasuke to see he had not his usually stoic look about him but one that said he knew this would be nothing like the Demon Brothers. He tried to thank Sasuke but was cut off.

"For crying out load dope, you trying to die?" Sasuke was rather annoyed at the moment because when he first got put on team 7 he hated the fact that he knew his teammates would just slow him down, and couldn't afford to be slowed down because he needed power and a lot of it, quickly. He was surprised to see Sakura show that she could be useful for noticing things that he might overlook during the teamwork exam with Kakashi, and even Naruto might have been a useful training partner if the Demon Brothers were any indication, but here he was being held back and having to keep Naruto from getting his own head cut off.

Naruto was annoyed at the comment but knew that if Sasuke hadn't just pull him down he would be dead so all he could say was "sorry, I just."

"You what? Got scared? No kidding." Sasuke said it in his stoic yet sarcastic way that left no room for doubt, the sense of superiority he felt toward Naruto back at the academy had returned.

Naruto wanted to snap back a Sasuke but was cut off yet again but by someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see a lone man, obviously a ninja, standing leisurely on the hilt of the giant sword that had just nearly cut his head off earlier. Kakashi was still leaning protectively over Sakura and Tazuna but was already looking at the man.

Kakashi slowly stood. The others taking it as a signal to do so, did the same. Kakashi didn't move from his spot but decided that Naruto and Sasuke were not moving toward them fast enough so "Naruto! Sasuke! To Tazuna and Sakura now! Take your places!" Naruto and Sasuke immediately complied and joined Sakura to form a protective barrier around Tazuna who was just glaring down the lone Nin who had just attacked them like he thought looking angry would scare him away. Kakashi knew otherwise. He knew this man from the Konohagakure's bingo book, and really wasn't happy with the current situation. Because standing in front of him and his team was the one and only Bloody Demon of the Mist, Zabuza Momochi.

Zabuza just ignored the old man's glaring and gave the team protecting him a appraising look, the three genin didn't even look like they would even last a second again the Demon Brothers so he figured the sensei must have done all the work 'well if you can call killing those weaklings work'. He did however take great interest in the sensei with silver hair and then it clicked in his head "so your Kakashi the copy ninja, well that explains a few things", Zabuza just smiled a little behind his own mask of wrappings when Kakashi didn't even flinch at the mention of his own name.

Kakashi just gave Zabuza an eye smile before faster than any of his team could see pulling out a few shuriken and launching them at Zabuza. Zabuza just turned to his left and let the shuriken fly past him but dropped off his sword to the ground before gripping the hilt and cutting the rest of the way through the tree it was stuck in moments ago. Kakashi just gave him another eye smile before saying "those were just my way of greeting you Zabuza."

Zabuza just leaned forward slightly and began to laugh "well it seems introductions are not necessary."

Kakashi seeing his opening went straight for Zabuza, disappearing from where he stood and slashing into the blade of Zabuza sword with his own kuni faster than his genin team could follow.

As the melee of blades continued team 7 could only look on, Sakura in a mix of fear of Zabuza and awe of her sensei while Sasuke was busy trying to follow everything, his eyes would tighten though, anytime the two veteran ninjas vanished faster than he follow. Naruto on the other hand was busy going over everything in his head, and as much as he hated to admit it Sasuke was right, he was absolutely terrified of Zabuza, and he couldn't stop thinking about the fact that if it came down to it and he had to fight Zabuza he was going to die. Which wasn't nearly as terrifying as the fact that if he and Sasuke couldn't hold him off long enough both Tazuma and Sakura would die as well. So Naruto had only had one thought 'Kakashi cannot lose'. Naruto would also admit that fact that he actually like their sensei as well because Kakashi knew about the beast inside him and still treated him like a human being, which put Kakashi on his list of people he wanted to protect not just needed to if he was going to become Hokage.

Kakashi was thinking somewhat like Naruto in the sense that he knew he couldn't lose, his very young genin team wouldn't last thirty seconds against a ninja like Zabuza and he didn't see this nuke nin offering any mercy should he make a mistake. On the other hand he really didn't want to have to pull out his secret weapon because Sasuke would want way more information than he was willing to provide about the subject. There was also the fact that there could also be more ninja with Zabuza so he needed to end this quickly.

Zabuza on the other hand didn't like the fact that Kakashi wasn't giving him his full attention swung his sword down hard into the water of the lake he had let Kakashi push him onto. It had the desired effect of splashing enough water up to obscure Kakashi view of him for a moment.

When Kakashi lost sight of Zabuza he immediately jumped back to give himself some much needed room.

Zabuza cut through the water with his sword and charged at full speed. Once he reached Kakashi he swung his blade trying yet again to cut kakashi in two.

Kakashi had other plans though because when Zabuza swung his blade he had made the mistake of taking one too many steps putting him within the range of Kakashi's kuni, so when Kakashi parried the blow up this time he had a clean shot at Zabuza's throat and he took it. The fact that the Zabuza he had just kill was a water clone wasn't really a surprise to Kakashi but with Zabuza apparent love of cutting people down with his sword the ninjutsu was.

Zabuza had a sadistic smile on underneath his wrappings but all Kakashi got to know was the name of his jutsu "Water Prison Jutsu", before Zabuza thrust his hand out catching Kakashi in a sphere of water.

Kakashi didn't so much as blink when he was captured but knew he was in trouble.

Zabuza on the other hand began to laugh hysterically because here at his mercy was the great copy ninja Kakashi, master of over a thousand jutsu. Zabuza was in such a good mood he actually felt like be charitable so he looked over to team 7 and Tazuna "you all can go, but Tazuna, I will be catching up with you later."

Kakashi was happy Zabuza couldn't see the smile that was splitting his face at the moment cause if he could he might rethink letting his team go, but as things were now they could send a messenger pigeon for reinforcements and actually get out of this alive. His smile fell though when his team didn't move an inch 'great teach them to look out for each other and they go and decide to commit mass suicide'. Well Kakashi couldn't have that so "get out of here! Right now! All you three can do by staying here is just get yourselves killed right along with me! Get going!"

Team 7 could hear Kakashi but wasn't sure what to do. Naruto was the first to speak "we got to help him."

Sasuke just keep staring at Zabuza trying to form a plan of his own but spoke next "no argument here dope, but how do you suggest we do that?"

Naruto hated the fact that he didn't have a plan to shove in the Uchiha's face at that exact moment but he did have something to say "He is just going to hunt us down and kill us after he is done with Kakashi Sensei, so how is running really a valid option?"

Sasuke didn't react outwardly but Sakura cringed because that exact thought had already crossed both their minds as well but before the sense of complete hopelessness could fully set in, Naruto had another outburst "what if we got Kakashi free?"

While Sasuke didn't really see the elite nuke nin letting Kakashi out of his jutsu so Kakashi could kill him it was the only real option they had "It's the best we got but how are we suppose too stop that jutsu?"

Naruto just stood there in silence 'I was kidda hoping you would know'.

Both Sakura and Sasuke waited for an answer they knew they weren't going to get from Naruto while inner Sakura was digging through a massive mountain of scrolls in Sakura's head, suddenly inner Sakura shouted shannaro and lifted up a gold glowing scroll. Back in reality Sakura's eyes brightened as she realized she knew what to do "we have to get him to take his hand out of the bubble, if we do that the jutsu will end!"

Both Naruto and Sasuke looked at her, Naruto with a big smile on his face and Sasuke was even sporting a small smirk himself.

Sakura blushed at the attention "I read a lot."

While Sasuke was smirking he had his own inner thoughts (think old school Charley Brown cartoon drawing style please) 'I guess she is even more useful than I thought'. Sasuke's inner nods his head several times. Back in reality Sasuke gave Sakura a "that will help…thanks" before looking back at Zabuza with a smirk still on his face.

Sakura after hearing Sasuke's compliment couldn't be happier, her inner shouted shannaro out in joy yet again and performed a victory pose.

Naruto continued to smile and looked back at Zabuza but could practically see what the other two were thinking. His inner (back to Charley Brown please) was busy smashing his head against the gold bars of Kyubi's cage 'so now we just got to figure out how to do that'.

A cartoon version of Kyubi just stood there watching the cartoon version of Naruto bash his head into the bar with a grin, but grinned even bigger when he had an idea. Kyubi pull a rubber ball out of nowhere and through it at Naruto. Naruto saw the ball just in time to dodge by leaning to the side as the ball flew past him. Now standing on one foot and leaned sideways Naruto looked up at Kyubi "what the hell Kyubi?"

Kyubi just keep grinning.

The rubber ball was still flying at an incredible fast speed though the huge room Kyubi's cage was in.

Naruto finally straitened himself to full standing height and began to tape his foot "well Kyubi?"

Kyubi just keep grinning.

The rubber ball bounced off the wall of the giant room.

Naruto was still glaring down Kyubi "you know I'm kinda busy right now, I don't have time to play fetch."

While Kyubi was more than a little annoyed about being compared to a dog he just keep grinning, if anything his grin got just a little bigger.

The rubber ball again was still flying at an incredible speed and suddenly burst into flames.

Naruto while unsure of what the fox was playing at decided to let the subject drop "well don't do it again, all ri-". Naruto was suddenly cut off by the now on fire rubber ball smashing into the back of his head, which caused him to fly forward and face plant into the watery floor. Naruto just laid on the floor as Kyubi began to chuckle and walk away. Suddenly Naruto pushed himself off the floor and shouted "that's". Back in reality "it!"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Tazuna all looked at Naruto, Sakura Tazuna with sheer shock from the sudden outburst and Sasuke with a scowl because he needed to think of a way to free Kakashi and the dope was interrupting.

Sakura was the first to respond to his outburst "Naruto". She knew that Zabuza wasn't going to wait forever for them to decide and Naruto drawing attention to them wasn't helping.

Naruto brought his left hand up and rubbed the back of his head and had the decency to look embarrassed "sorry, but I got an Idea."

Zabuza had basically forgotten about the genin until the boy with blond hair shouted. He was a little surprised actually. Everyone seemed to grab at even the smallest chance and getting away from him in order to survive. Not that anyone he intended to kill ever got away, but still it was odd having someone seriously think about whether they should run or not. A little insulting actually, with it being a pathetic team of genin. Zabuza decided he had officially done his good dead for the day by offering them the opportunity to run, not his fault they didn't take it. He began to raise his hand to perform another water clone jutsu so he could just kill them all and be done with it but stopped when the boy with black hair pulled out a Fuma Shuriken and walked between Zabuza and the rest of his team. Zabuza smile fell behind his mask and he was no longer just a little insulted 'do these runts really think they stand a chance against me'. Zabuza finished his water clone jutsu and sent the clone to kill them no longer even caring what they had planned.

Sasuke seemed to pay no heed to the charging clone and pulled back his right arm, ready to throw the Fuma Shiriken.

Suddenly Naruto shot out from behind Sasuke and straight into the clone kuni in hand.

The Zabuza clone cut Naruto down without mercy but was surprised for a split second when the boy suddenly just puffed into smoke. Unfortunately for the clone that split second was all Sasuke's Fuma Shiriken needed to cut straight through his face, dissipating the clone.

The actual Zabuza had plenty of time to see what was going on though and quickly realized their plan. They intended to brake his Water Prison Jutsu, and he could also tell that there were two Fuma Shiriken flying toward him not just the one, but decided he didn't even need to block. He would show them just how out classed they were. So when the first shiriken reached him it had lost some momentum cutting through the clone so it was aim somewhere around the thigh level on him so he just jumped slightly and let it fly underneath him and when the second shiriken closed in he just caught the shiriken with his free hand. Zabuza heard a puff and turned his head to see Naruto throwing a kuni at him from behind, and at such close range and his feet already in the air he had no choice but to release Kakashi and turn to dodge. Zabuza was officially pissed 'these little shits!' was all he thought before turning back to throw the Fuma Shiriken he had caught earlier back at Naruto but was stopped when the shiriken was blocked before it could even leave his hand by the back of Kakashi's right hand. Kakashi was giving Zabuza a look that even made him tense up a little in fear.

Kakashi accessed the situation quickly and while he was pleasantly surprise by his teams little crazy yet ingenious plan he did not like the fact that Naruto was now in the swimming in the lake like a sitting duck. So he quickly pull out two kuni from his pouch and through them at Zabuza. Zabuza had no choice but to dodge which gave Kakashi the space he needed to retrieve Naruto and suddenly appear back on land next to his team. Dropping Naruto on the ground and quickly turning back toward Zabuza and decided what his next course of action should be. Suddenly Kakashi jerked his head back toward his team to see Sasuke was back in formation and obviously trying not to look while both Naruto and Sakura both still in formation openly stared at what was now obvious to Kakashi yet another of Naruto's shadow clones.

The Naruto clone stood up and wiped some dirt of himself before saying "well, at least the 'get Kakashi Sensei free' part worked" and then puffed into smoke.

Every one of his genin and even Tazuna where smiling at Kakashi, well Sasuke just smirked a little. All Kakashi could do was shake his head a little and give them all his patented eye crinkle and shrug before turning his full attention back to Zabuza who was now stalking toward them like the very pissed off nuke nin he was. Kakashi just adopted his lazily stoic composure he almost always wore before saying "well, I guess the warm ups are over."

Team seven just looked at him like he was crazy and then hung their head without so much as a thank you or good job from Kakashi.

Kakashi smiled a little behind his mask before lifting his left hand a raising his headband to reveal his left eye.

Everyone looked at his eye for a second but Sasuke was the first to speak but did so in a mumbled and shocked manner "sharingan."

Both Naruto and Sakura were looking at Sasuke now but he was still just standing there staring at Kakashi.

Kakashi could tell the boy had questions but he didn't have time to answer them, even if he were willing to so he went with the quick version "yes, I have a sharingan. No, I'm not an Uchiha, and I did not take it by force. It was a gift." Kakashi said the last sentence almost too low to hear.

It didn't take any of team 7 long to figure out that meant that an Uchiha who was about to die gave his eye to a fellow leaf ninja in order to safe guard his family weapon. All of them knew this was probably not a story Kakashi would be willing to tell them, so they left the man to his secrets.

Kakashi no longer having any time to spar quickly charged Zabuza, who began to perform a jutsu. Kakashi immediately stopped and began weaving hand signs of his own. They both now standing on the lake again thrust their hand down and the water and yelled Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu at the same time. Suddenly as if they had been under the whole time two dragon made of water raised up out of the water in front of the two ninjas and charged and destroyed each other.

Zabuza didn't know what was going on. He knew he started the Jutsu before Kakashi so his should have finished first and hit its target before Kakashi could completely activate his. Zabuza knew that the reason the sharingan was considered such a dangerous weapon was because it could supposedly let the owner copy any jutsu they saw, one of the reasons Kakashi was known for mastering over a thousand jutsu. So he wasn't too surprised to see Kakashi's water dragon but how had Kakashi have finished the jutsu at the same time as him. It didn't make sense, Kakashi couldn't be that much faster than himself, so how. All those questions would have to wait though as Kakashi was yet again charging him. Zabuza swung his sword across and down to block Kakashi's kuni slash and yet again created a splash of water that removed him from Kakashi's view. He then created another water clone sunk into the water himself. Even when Kakashi charged the clone again Zabuza knew that Kakashi wouldn't fall for the same trick twice so he would have to just cut him down this time.

Kakashi slashed through the water clone like Zabuza had planned but when Zabuza shot up out of the water and tried to cut Kakashi down he was ready for it. Kakashi's kuni being lighter than Zabuza's sword was much faster so he was the one who drew blood first or so it seemed.

Zabuza saw his water clone burst into water but knew that this time he would finish his Jutsu first as he thrust he hand toward the water again and called out and was surprised to her Kakashi call out at the same time "Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu".

This time however there were not two water dragons but three, the water clone, that Kakashi had created himself when the water splashed up taking him out of Zabuza's view as well, burst into nothing but water after activating the jutsu effectively using all its chakra. Zabuza's water dragon crashed into and destroyed itself along with the clones but Kakashi's jutsu hit Zabuza dead on, crashing into the nuke nin it blasted him off his feet, across the lake and slammed him into a tree.

Kakashi was right in front of the now half dead Zabuza in less than a second. His kuni in hand and ready to end his enemy's life, but before he could strike the final blow a senbon flew past him and into Zabuza neck effectively killing the man. Kakashi just let Zabuza's body fall to the ground and turned to his and his' team's new guest, and was slightly surprised to see what looked to be a young boy not much if any older than his genin team's age sitting in a tree about 100 feet away.

The boy who was wearing a hunter-nin's mask jumped to the ground as Team 7 and Tazuna arrived at the sight and gave Kakashi a polite nod "hello, your Kakashi the copy ninja I believe."

Kakashi just nodded back as his team watched silently.

The young hunter-nin made no move other than to slowly raise his left arm and point at Zabuza's body "as I am sure you can tell I am a hunter-nin from the village hidden in the mist." The boy waited a moment more before he spoke again "I would appreciate if you would let me have his body. I will report that you were the one who subdued him so that you may claim the bounty on his head, but as his body may contain secrets from the hidden mist I need to destroy it myself."

Kakashi just looked at the boy for a moment before he lifted his left hand and covered his sharingan and stepped to the side "that's fine".

The hunter-nin quickly appeared beside Zabuza and lifted the nuke nin's body onto his back and only said "thank you" before vanishing from the spot.

Kakashi again fell into to his lazily stoic composure and walk up to his team and nodded before walking past them. Team 7 and Tazuna quickly fell in step behind him.

(A few hours later)

As Kakashi and Team 7 were setting up camp for the night Tazuna informed them that if they didn't run into any more problems they would reach the lake they had to cross to get to his village sometime tomorrow evening and would be able to sleep in beds tomorrow night.

While everyone was happy to hear that, something clicked in Naruto's head "so Kakashi Sensei, since we helped you out when you were caught in Zabuza's jutsu does that mean we get part of the bounty?"

Kakashi could practically see ramen bowls in Naruto's eyes, some new cloths in Sakura's, and even though the others couldn't tell a new Fuma Shiriken in Sasuke's. He couldn't blame Sasuke though because his was now somewhere at the bottom of that lake and those things were not cheap. Kakashi couldn't have his team getting spoiled though so all he said was "you all disobeyed my orders."

Suddenly Naruto looked like Kakashi had just crushed his dream, the one involving ramen anyways, but then burst out with "but we helped!"

Kakashi noticed that while they were trying to hide it both Sakura and Sasuke brightened a little at Naruto's valid point.

Tazuna just grinned a little to himself because as far as he could tell training some kids into ninja wasn't too much different than raising kids, so he had a pretty good idea of what was coming.

Kakashi just stood there for a few moments before speaking again "but you disobeyed orders." Naruto looked like he wanted to say something else but was silenced when Kakashi raised his hand and said "well while I believe that a ninja who don't do what is necessary to complete the mission are scum, I also believe those who would abandon a comrade to do so are lower than scum. I will also say you all came up with an excellent plan that gave you the best chance without putting yourselves in too much danger." Kakashi could tell that he had everyone's attention and even noticed Tazuna's grin. "It still doesn't change the fact that you disobeyed orders." Kakashi waited and saw that his team figured that was the end of the conversation before finishing with "but you will all receive 10 percent of the bounty with should be around low C-rank mission pay so around 30 thousand ryo."

The whole of team 7 brightened at the last of Kakashi's statements. Naruto and Sakura had big smiles on and Sasuke even smirked again. Naruto even jumped up in the air and yelled "Believe It!"

All the animal in the surrounding forest were woke up by Sakura gritting out "NARUTO!" loudly and a very loud thud followed by something or in this case someone crashing into the woods.

**SINCE I POSTED THIS ONE EARLY AND LOST MY ONE CHAPTER BUFFER IT MAY BE MARCH 6TH BEFORE I GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT, SORRY ABOUT THAT. **


	9. NEW PLACES AND OLD FEARS

**I WOULD JUST LIKE TO SAY THAT I HAVEN'T HAD A CHANCE TO PROOF READ THIS CHAPTER EVEN ONCE YET SO IF THERE ARE ANY MORE ERRORS THAN USUAL I APOLOGIZE. THIS IS ALSO MY LONGEST CHAPTER TO DATE SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

Team 7 and Tazuna had finally reached the lake that Tazuna had told them about the night before. Tazuna waved to a man off shore who started rowing the boat toward them, and when the man reached the shore he began to happily wave toward Tazuna "Tazuna-sama! I'm glad to see you made it back safely, we were all beginning to worry when your supplies arrived two days ago and you were not with them."

Tazuna just huffed and then smiled at the man "we just ran into a few minor annoyances on the way here and got held up was all."

The boatman just smiled back at Tazuna as Kakashi and the rest of team 7 thought 'minor annoyances?'

Kakashi decided that they should probably get moving since his team looked tired and it would be easier to guard Tazuna in town than it would be on the road so he cleared his throat "Tazuna-sama, I am sure you would like to get started as soon as possible."

Tazuna was quite a bit older than the others and felt fine, but knew that the kids were probably not accustomed to 'roughing it' out in the woods instead of sleeping in their beds at home yet and that Kakashi seemed to have used quite a lot the power that ninja called chakra just the day before and was probably exhausted himself. While most couldn't see it, Tazuna could see in Kakashi's eyes that the kids were not the only ones looking forward to sleeping in beds instead of on the ground tonight. Tazuna looked back at the boatman "I couldn't agree more, but a little sake and a good night's rest is just what I need before I start the bridge tomorrow."

The boatman just smiled as everyone piled onto the boat, and when everyone was settled he used his ore to push off from the bank and began to row them toward the town before glancing back at Tazuna "I'm sure Tsunami and Inari will be happy to see you."

Tazuna just tensed slightly. Which caught Kakashi's and Sasuke's attention but went unnoticed by Sakura who was staring at Sasuke again and Naruto who was well, being Naruto and looking around at the water to see if there were any fish close enough to reach in and grab with the reflexes any ninja that had manage to get past the academy should have. Tazuna tried to play it off as nothing by just nodding his head and saying "well they will be even happier when we finish this bridge and are rid of Gato."

The rest of the trip no one spoke but Kakashi noticed some things about Naruto and Sasuke. While Sasuke made no physical signs to the fact, Kakashi knew the boy did not take the information that there was a hunter-nin in the mist that was so much stronger than himself very well. Sasuke seemed to think that if anyone were stronger than himself, he wasn't getting strong enough, fast enough. Naruto on the other hand was still looking for a fish but Kakashi could tell from his years of watching the boy that his mind was somewhere else. Probably along the same lines as Sasuke except with the goal being Hokage and not killing 'a certain someone'. Kakashi had his own thoughts on the young hunter-nin as well. Kakashi then decided that a little extra training seemed to be in order.

Suddenly Naruto reached into the water and pulled out two fish. He then stood, shaking the boat a little, through his right arm up in the air while holding the fish in his left and open his mouth to yell out his favorite saying but suddenly stopped and started sweeting bullets because he noticed a now very aware of his presence again Sakura glaring daggers at him with a 'try it' look on her face. Naruto slowly sat back down and went through the motion of a slow motion jerking his arm down and whispered "Believe it!" Then went back to fishing.

Sakura just humphed with a smile on her face and went back to staring at Sasuke. While Sasuke was apparently too deep in thought to have even noticed the little event.

Kakashi had a big smile hidden behind his mask again and had only one thought 'note to self, be sure to use Sakura if any disciplinary action is required for Naruto.'

While Tazuna on the other hand, having witnessed the even just began to laugh loudly.

Which made Naruto look back at Sakura with a face that said he didn't think it was fair Tazuna got to be loud but he didn't.

Tazuna just reached back with his left hand and patted Naruto on the shoulder "you'll understand why soon enough boy don't worry." Then went back to Laughing. Tazuna could tell the knuckle head like the little girl with pink hair and if he had to guess, even if none of them knew it yet, those eyes may be on the stoic boy with dark hair but that smile on her face was still for the blonde knuckle head.

By the time the boat had reached the village Naruto had manage to catch himself eight good sized yellow tail for tonight's dinner and was quite pleased with himself. Naruto never did like staying at other people's homes because due to years of abuse from the villagers he had been conditioned to believe he shouldn't be welcome there, but providing dinner helped ease the boy's nerves about the fact that he would be staying at Tazuna's home for a little while. He gathered up his catch with a net that Kakashi had fashioned for him out of wire he had in his pouch when Naruto went back for more fish after he caught the 5th and 6th yellow tail. Naruto then got off the boat and waved goodbye to the boatman and caught up with his team who had already started down the main street of Tazuna's village.

As the group walked through the small village Kakashi took note of it condition and was sorry to see that Tazuna was not exaggerating about how bad it was there, because while it didn't seem like people were starving they basically had nothing. The villagers had everything but what was needed for survival taken from them and was probably only left that much so that when they built themselves back up again it could just be taken away. Kakashi decided he would just have to volunteer to assonate Gato himself to make sure this never happened again. It always shocked him how much one rotten person could ruin. Kakashi was pulled from his musing by Tazuna when he said "well, this is it."

Kakashi and the rest of team 7 looked to the right to see a small but comfortable looking home. As they began to walk up to the door a young woman around Kakashi's age opened the front door.

The young woman took one look at Tazuna and began to smile. "Father!" was all she said before rushing out the door to give Tazuna a hug.

This struck different cords in the hearts of the genin watching them. Sakura missed her own parents horrible now and couldn't wait to see them again, but felt some guilt when she saw both Naruto's and Sasuke's face. Sakura knew that Sasuke had lost his family during the Uchiha massacre all those years ago and that this must bring up painful memories for him and if she remembered right Naruto had been an orphan all his life so he never got to experience the joy of having a family to start with. Sakura didn't know which hurt more the fact that Sasuke family was ripped away from him or the fact that Naruto never knew his to start with.

Kakashi didn't miss the looks ether, even if they only lasted for a second before both boy managed to bring their facades back up again. He had actually meet Sasuke's family before and knew them to be strict and formal but also good people at heart who did what they thought was best, he also knew the grief of having one's family torn from them at such a young age and would try to help the boy through his grieving process. He also knew Naruto's parents very well and absolutely hated having to keep the truth from the boy, but he would follow orders. He knew that the fact the Naruto was Minato's son alone could put his life in great danger, then there was the fact that Minato had to seal the Kyubi in Naruto himself, and he could only imagine the pain and hate that could bring to Naruto if he wasn't ready. So as the third had decided and ordered, Naruto would not find out until he was much older.

Tazuna hugged his daughter back with a smile on his face "Tsunami, my dear I hope you don't mind but I have brought guest with me today. They will be staying with us until the bridge is finished."

Tsunami just stepped back the smile never leaving her face "yes, father." Before turning to team 7 to invite them into her home but stopped when Tazuna raised his right hand and placed it on her shoulder.

Tazuna looked up at the house for a moment then decided he had to ask "so is Inari still angry with me?"

Tsunami's features softened when she heard the question "he is just worried about his grandfather, once the bridge is complete he will calm down. Don't worry Father."

Tazuna suddenly looked sad and tired "hmm, I see… I would like some Sake as well Tsunami." Then began to walk into the house.

Tsunami looked saddened by her Father's request, but seemed to hope things would work out for the best and turned back to team 7 with a smile back on her face "well please come in, I know it's not much but we find it comfortable enough."

Kakashi gave his best eye smile and nodded at the same time a Sasuke and Sakura smiled back and said "thank you mam." Naruto did nothing at first, then he quickly pulled out two of the smaller fish from the net and jerked up his arm with the net of 6 fish, he keep his head tilted down like he was looking at the ground with a big smile on his face and turned his face slightly so Sakura and Sasuke couldn't see his eyes. Unfortunately that gave Kakashi a clear view, Kakashi's left hand was in his pocket holding his precious little orange book which was now being crushed to oblivion. Because while to the others it probably looked like Naruto thought Tsunami was VERY pretty and couldn't look at her without blushing, Kakashi could see it, Naruto was terrified. Kakashi whole body suddenly felt like a live wire because he knew what was going on, it was the abuse the villagers had put Naruto through. Kakashi suddenly felt the need to run back to Konoha and kill some people, he even had a mental list of some of the more deserving victims.

**(Flashback: Kakashi POV)(Before anyone reads this I would like to warn you that I have described in some detail a scene of child abuse, I did not enjoy writing it but I wanted to get across the point of just how bad Naruto's childhood was. If this offends anyone I sincerely apologize. If anyone is sensitive to the subject but would still like to read the story just skip to the end of the Flashback. Again I apologize if this offends anyone)**

Kakashi was on guard duty today, and Naruto had just joined the academy at the age of 7 and the boy was already living on his own at this point.

There was a man who ran a fresh fruit store that saw Naruto step out of the way of a wagon that was speeding down the road to avoid being hit and accidentally placed one foot inside his store. The man then quickly grabbed what looked to be a wooden club and striked the child across the back with what was obviously full strength. Sending Naruto flying back out into the road just barely missing the wagon.

Kakashi could remember the man calling Naruto a little demon and telling him to get the hell away from his store, but instead of letting Naruto get up and leave the man stalked out of the store and hit little 7 year old Naruto with the club again at obvious full strength and keep yelling at Naruto to leave.

The man keep hitting Naruto every time he tried to get up like he wanted him to drag himself away not walk, not even crawl from what Kakashi could tell. Kakashi knew the boy had gotten pretty sturdy over the years from all his attempts at ninja training before he joined the academy, but by the 5th strike Kakashi was at his limit, he had seen similar scenes throughout the boy's life and he couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to kill the man so badly he could taste it. Kakashi pulled out a kuni and was about to do exactly what he wanted to the man before the Third showed up and grabbed his arm.

The Third hokage could feel Kakashi chakra spike from over a mile away and when he saw the scene he immediately jumped down and took the club away from the man before grabbing him by the collar and tossing him into his own store doorway and informing him he was no longer welcome in The Fire Country. Kakashi and the other anbu guarding Naruto had been ordered to not lay a hand on any of the villagers that did not show obvious intent to kill and could be ether imprisoned or executed for not following said orders, fortunately the Hokage had a little more leeway than your average ninja.

The man tried to defend himself by saying something along the lines of what if that demon lost control in his store and that his family was upstairs from what Kakashi could hear.

The third Hokage bit out something along the lines of if the boy didn't lose control while he was being beat by a club why would he lose it by stepping inside a store.

The man said nothing but even Kakashi could now see that the man was just as afraid of Naruto as Naruto was of him and had only one thought to describe the man 'scared and stupid.'

The Third Hokage obvious hated to let it go but he was honor bond to protect the whole of the village and he couldn't just exile the man for being frightened so he told the man he could stay but if he ever heard of anything like this again he would have the man jailed indefinitely.

The man just nodded and quickly got up and walked back into his store.

Kakashi jumped down next to the Hokage and lifted Naruto's now limp and unconscious body, he realized the last strike before the Hokage intervened must have knocked Naruto out, off the ground and was already headed for Kira's apartment, because she was a medic-nin and could be trusted, even before the Hokage could order him to.

Later after Kira had healed Naruto it had taken every ounce of will power in Kakashi to stop her from doing exactly what he wanted to do before the Third stopped him. He and Kira were the only two left from the original 4 man anbu team selected to guard Naruto because the others just couldn't take having to sit back and watch the boy's suffering anymore so they had to be switched out with other anbu, but Kira and Kakashi both felt like they would be abandoning Naruto if they put in to be replaced so they dealt with the pain and the nightmares.

**(End of Flashback)**

When Tsunami saw the way the boy acted, she did assume that he just thought she was pretty and just really shy but couldn't put her finger on the strange feeling she got from him.

Sakura was just looking at Naruto. She was a little annoyed for some reason, she couldn't tell why but she was. Then Naruto started to shake, not a lot, but enough to be noticed and Sakura suddenly had a not in her stomach.

Sasuke was now looking at Naruto. Naruto didn't seem the shy type too him and then there was that feeling coming off him. Suddenly Sasuke felt nauseous and a sense of recognition and didn't know why, then it hit him. Naruto was scared, really scared, way more tweaked than he was when Zabuza attacked. Sasuke hadn't felt or seen fear like this since the Uchiha massacre but said nothing and keep looking because for the life of him he couldn't figure out why Naruto was so terrified of this women.

Naruto was going crazy, he just wished the woman would take the net and go inside. He thought he could deal with the fear and just act like normal but there in the back of his mind even though on a rational level he knew he should be thankful, even happy to be invited into someone's home, and that she couldn't know about the Kyubi, it was still there, the same old fear that his mere presence alone was enough to in insult someone, to anger them, to make them hate, to earn pain.

Kakashi could see that Naruto was crumbling in on himself, so he did the only thing he could. He raised his right hand and gently placed it on Naruto left shoulder and gave it a light squeeze to try and ease the boy's nerves. Fortunately, it had the desired affect and Naruto calmed down a little.

Naruto was thankful because when Kakashi had touched him, his brain suddenly registered that the Jonin was still there. Kakashi had not done anything that made Naruto think that he harbored any ill will toward him, so Naruto felt like at least he had someone in his corner should something happen. The fact that Sakura and Sasuke were now staring at him was very much in the front of Naruto's mind now though, because he really did not want to talk about it and hated the fact that they had notice.

Tsunami who was oblivious to the sudden tension between the 4 ninja just reached down and gently took the net from Naruto's hand. When she notice that counting the two Naruto was holding in his hand there was enough fish in the net to feed everyone she wondered why the boy had gone through the trouble of taking two out. It wasn't like anyone would complain if he was just extra hunger and wanted two fish instead of one, especially with him provided the fish himself. She then decided that it must be that he was too shy to have here cook for him "you know it's not a problem for me to fix yours too young man."

Naruto, who had now somewhat calmed down, quickly looked right up at Tsunami the smile never leaving his face "oh, uh thank you but I have always cooked for myself. It's just a habit of mine I guess, and I was planning to cook and smoke mine over a fire later, but thank you for the offer."

Tsunami just smiled down at the boy before nodding slightly "well then, Thank you for the fish then. I'm sure everyone will enjoy it, and I will make some extra side dishes for you as well ok?"

Naruto nodded "thank you that would be great."

Tsunami just keep smiling and nodded again before turning and walking in the house.

All of team 7 just stood there for a second while Tsunami walked in. Sakura was the first to speak "umm…Naruto?"

Naruto quickly cut her off by turning to her and saying "well guess I better go get some fire wood if I want to cook these. I think I saw some undeveloped area with a forest past the house, so umm…yeah, see ya." Naruto then quickly took off then jumped up to the roof of Tazuna's house and then disappeared before anyone could say anything else.

Sakura was a little annoyed with this whole Naruto and his suddenly large bag of secrets deal and said "oh no you don't" before trying to follow, but when she tried to jump to the roof Kakashi grabbed her by her ankle. Sakura, who had suddenly been stopped in midair fell and landed on one knee and her hands before looking back at Kakashi "why?"

Kakashi didn't let Sakura finish her question before answering "because you and Sasuke have a job to do right now." He waited for Sakura to stand and turn to him and made sure Sasuke was paying attention before he continued "you are both going to go in the house her and find any possible security risk to our client and then get some rest. We are all going to have a long day tomorrow." Kakashi then just made a hand sign and puffed away before anything else could be said.

Sakura just glared at the spot where Kakashi had been standing just moments before as Sasuke, who now seemed to no longer care about what was wrong with Naruto, began to walk toward the house to follow his orders.

**(BACK WITH NARUTO)**

Naruto was running through the thousand acre or so long forested area on the island that was the Land of Waves. It was apparently being used to provide the lumber for the Bridge that Tazuna was building if the numerous tree stumps that Naruto saw on his way in were any indication. It still seemed to have an abundance of wild life though. Naruto suddenly stopped beside one of the taller trees and looked down at the fish before taking a kuni with a short wire that became a noose at the bottom. He used the noose end of the wire to securely tether the fish to the Kuni then through the kuni up to stick into one of the higher branches so no animals could take the fish and so he didn't have to hold the fish while gathering firewood. Naruto just looked up the fish for a moment before thinking 'one of the useful skills the academy tried to NOT teach me', before smiling because he figured out how to tie the wire into the noose even without the teacher helping. Naruto's smile didn't last long though as he remembered what happened back at Tazuna's house. He could just see Sasuke saying something like was he going to fidget like that every time he meet a woman that would speak to him, but when Naruto really thought about he REALLY hoped they thought it was just him fidgeting instead of them knowing he was terrified of going inside a stupid house. When he really thought about it, if the Third Hokage hadn't basically dragged him in and told him the place was exclusively his, he probably would have spent days just working up the courage to enter his own apartment. What made things worse though was the fact that Sakura apparently did want an explanation if he had to guess by the way she looked at him before he took off, and he REALLY did not want to talk about that ether. Naruto just dropped his head and sighed before he started to absentmindedly gather fire wood "so Kyubi what do you think I should Say?"

Kyubi just scoffed in Naruto head "I'd tell them to mind their own fucking business."

Naruto paused for a second before going back to gathering wood. He hadn't actually expected Kyubi to answer that, usually the fox just sort of stated his opinion about random things, he didn't usually answer questions. Naruto decided to let it go for now since he could actually use a second opinion and Kyubi was the best he had at the moment, in the woods…by himself, before answering "you know, I don't think snapping at them will help much. Hell, if anything Sakura would just want more information then."

Naruto could just imagine Kyubi jaws clinching up as he said "hmm…you're probably right." After a few moments Kyubi had another idea "you could just tell them the truth."

Naruto dropped the piece of wood he was picking up and stood straight up "Tell them I'm scared…umm…yeah not happening."

Kyubi stayed silent for the moment then spoke again "Why not, I'd say tell them about the beatings to. If I had to guess, judge by way she follows that boy around that pink haired slip of a girl of yours likes guy with hard and tragic past." Kyubi started laughing.

Naruto's jaw clinched "that's not funny FOX! I'm going to come in there and beat the shit out of you if you say something like that again."

Kyubi just laughed harder but managed to get out "oh please, give it your best shot. It'll be the funniest thing I've seen all day…You, inside your own mind swinging at a conscious mass of chakra. It'll be great" before he started laughing even harder.

Naruto grit his teeth, then Kyubi suddenly stopped and said "Hey brat! Pay attention!"

Naruto quickly devoted all his senses to the real world and heard a sound to his immediate right. He turned his head to see that a large bear had smelled the fish in the tree and had snuck up on him while he was talking to Kyubi, Naruto felt like an idiot. The bear's right claw was already raised and coming down quick at Naruto. Naruto knew he didn't have enough time to dodge and tried to reach for a kuni but before his hand could even reach his pouch 4 kuni struck the bear, one in each eye, one to the bear's jugular, and the last caught the back of the bear's neck and penned it to the tree. Naruto pulled out his kuni and immediately turn and dropped into a fighting stance in the direction the kuni had come from, ready to face an opponent if he needed to, but was relieved to see that it was Kakashi who through the kuni. Naruto relaxed and let the hand hold the kuni up in a defensive position drop and relaxed the death grip his other arm had on the wood he had collected.

Kakashi just stood there a second before lowering his head and sighing then saying "you know Naruto, being aware of your surroundings is something a ninja should be able to do at all times."

Naruto deposited the his kuni back in his pouch before raising his now free right hand and rubbing the back of his head "yeah…sorry about that. I was too busy…thinking I guess. If Kyubi hadn't warned me I wouldn't have even known it was there until you killed it."

Kakashi just shook his head "well tell him I said thanks I guess." Kakashi suddenly felt very wrong because while he knew Naruto was his own person he was very aware that Kyubi was also in there and he still hated Kyubi for what happened 12 years ago, so he decided to throw in a "and ask him how he likes his cage."

Naruto jumped a little when he heard Kyubi's resounding "FUCK YOU INSECT!"

Kakashi just eye smiled at Naruto because he had a descent idea of why the boy jumped before he squatted down and looked directly at Naruto's stomach "you know, you should yell at the messenger…fox."

Naruto officially felt uncomfortable and said "if you two are going to argue, don't put me in the middle." Both Kyubi and Kakashi knew he was talking to both of them, and suddenly Kyubi's appeared and ran up to Kakashi baring his teeth and growled at the Jonin's face since he knew Naruto wouldn't let him kill him.

Kakashi just eye smiled even more "well, aren't you adorable."

Kyubi suddenly opened his jaws turned his head to the right and tried, he really tried, to bite Kakashi's face off but since Naruto hadn't given the Kyubi's container the go ahead he couldn't close his jaws no matter how much he wanted to.

Kakashi's eye smile was gone but he didn't move even with Kyubi's razor sharp teeth hovered so close to both sides of his head. Kakashi just keep looking forward until Kyubi finally gave in and backed away.

Kyubi huffed then looked back at Kakashi "what do you want…insect?"

Kakashi just eye smiled again "oh, I didn't come to talk to you, I just happen too REALLY hate you so I just thought I would just take a jab at you, since I had the chance." Kakashi just stood back up and started walking toward Naruto intent on talking to the boy but had one completely random thought at that moment 'damn, it's like therapy', and now after that much needed stress relief he intended to get back to what he came here for. He only stopped to pull the kuni from the bear and let it body fall to the ground.

Naruto could see Kakashi was walking toward him and he could hear his and Kyubi's conversation earlier because he was really sure how far away from Kyubi he had to be, or even if distance matter, for Kyubi to maintain his form. So he figured that Kakashi was going to try to talk to him about back at Tazuna's house, and he was not looking forward to the conversation so he tried to stall it "so what are you doing out here Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi ran his right hand through his hair and came to a stop next to Naruto "don't even bother Naruto. I got a profile on you, Sakura, and Sasuke so I have got a good idea of what happened." Kakashi paused for a moment to let the information sink into Naruto's head and thought 'well its the truth, just not the whole truth.'

Naruto had decide he had enough wood while Kyubi and Kakashi were speaking, so he had climbed up the tree and retrieved the kuni with the fish attached to it and was currently spoiling up the wire "oh…so you know what's happened then."

Kakashi leaned his back against the tall tree Naruto had left the fish in earlier and said nothing but nodded.

Naruto put the wired kuni back into his pouch and stood there for a second before saying "Really I'm fine now…I mean."

Kakashi interrupted Naruto "you know, it part of my job is to protect you three and answer any questions you have and help you through things like this so you can became a better ninja. So you can drop the 'I'm fine bit.'

Naruto plastered his façade back on "really though, I'm"

Kakashi cut Naruto off again "Naruto, if you don't want to talk about it, that's fine, but what's your plan for after you finish eating?"

Naruto jaw clinched "I can't sleep there. I mean, I just cant."

Kakashi stood silently for a moment like he was pondering something "looked to me like you couldn't even get in the door you were so scared."

Naruto jerked his head up with anger in his eyes "I WASN'T SCARED!"

Kakashi turn his face and looked down to Naruto "uh huh, well in that case here is what you are going to do. You will build your fire and fix those fish and eat, after you find yourself a comfortable tree to sleep in at the edge of the forest, but you will come inside the house and pick up those side dishes Tsunami is probably making you right now so the others can see you. While you're there I will order you to go back to the tree line and keep a lookout for anything suspicious with you WILL be doing. It will buy you a day to calm yourself down then you will be sleeping inside that house if I have to knock you out myself while no one is looking, got it?"

Naruto smile became real when he heard the part of Kakashi's plan than let him sleep in a tree as compared to the house, even if it was for only one night, it would give him some time to build a sense of trust with the people he was supposed to let his guard down around enough to sleep. His smile fell a little though when he heard the part about having to actually go into the house and be seen. Naruto figured he could come up with something to tell Sakura and Sasuke, if he even cared, in the time he had before he had to be there but to actually go inside was another story "Kakashi-sensei couldn't I just stay out here, I mean.

Kakashi gave Naruto another eye smile "No. Besides you said you weren't scared right?" Kakashi then made a hand sign and disappeared before Naruto could say anything.

Naruto just stood there looking at the spot Kakashi had just disappeared from and knew that all in all Kakashi was really helping him out here but he still had to go in that house so all he could say was "well that's just great."

Kyubi having heard the entire conversation just grinned a little and thought 'huh, guess the insect has got a brain' before puffing into smoke.

Naruto knew he couldn't get out of going to he got to work. The first thing he did as Kakashi had ordered was find himself a place to sleep for the night, it was a tree branch suitable for his purposes about 20 feet up which would keep him out of the view of your average goon, and Kyubi would make sure no ninjas snuck up on him. Naruto then began to build his fire and after it had reached a suitable height Naruto took two sticks and shaved of the bark with a kuni so he could put the fish on them after he cleaned them. He then went to cleaning the fish. He dug to smale holes just outside the fire to place the sticks in and filled in what was needed to keep them up-right. After that all he had to do was slide the fish down onto the sticks and turned them so that they wouldn't cook yet. Naruto looked up the see the fruits of his labor and decided he hadn't done too badly for himself here especially with with it only being all together maybe an hours work, unfortunately it also meant his time was up and now he had to go and face his team and that damned house.

Naruto walked up to the house and could tell by the smell that those side dishes were not quite done yet, which gave Naruto a little relief because he had some time to build up his nerve.

Unfortunately for Naruto a young boy who was maybe 8 years old walked up behind him and asked "what are you doing?"

Naruto had noticed the boy as he approached but the information he needed before the boy noticed him only came after the boy spoke, Naruto's brain connected the dots for him 'young boy, grandson, Inari, I AM SO FUCKED.'

Inari waited a moment for the other boy to say anything but then connected some dots himself 'weird guy, weird guy who looks like a ninja, weird guy must be ninja, Grandpa hired ninja escort, Grandpa's home, JUST GREAT.' Inari didn't move though and after another moment cleared his throat and asked again "what are you doing?"

Naruto really wanted to knock the kid out and claim he hadn't seen him but he didn't really see that working in his favor so he just blurted the first thing that came to mind "I'm just trying to see if there was anything that could be a security concern about your house."

Inari shrugged and said "whatever" before going inside.

Naruto really hoped the boy wouldn't say anything about him standing outside but it became a moot point when Inari opened the door and Sakura turned to see both him and Naruto.

Sakura turned and saw the boy enter the house and knew that it was probably Tsunami's son Inari "well hello, you must be Inari. It's nice to meet you, my name is Sakura."

Inari just looked at the girl and thought 'oh yah, another one' before saying "hello" then turning to his room and started walking before saying "goodbye."

Sakura couldn't help but think that wasn't the normal response a kid usually had for a ninja but let it drop because she hadn't missed the fact that Naruto was still standing outside "Naruto?"

Naruto now knew he had no choice so he quickly walked up to the house, and really, really hoped that no one attacked him for just for existing in there, and stepped inside with his façade up before saying "Hey Sakura-chan."

Sakura stood there a second and just looked at Naruto "Hey Naruto. What were you doing out there?"

Naruto spoke a little faster than usual "oh, that, yeah, I was just looking over the house to see where people might try to get in."

Sakura stood there for another moment then decide she was done with the whole wait for him to volunteer information thing "Naruto…what is going on with you?"

Naruto didn't even have to think to know he wasn't answering that so he side stepped the question "oh me, nothing I was wondering if Tsunami was done with those side dishes. Because I got to tell you, I'm hungry and my fish are cooking outside…so" Naruto quickly walked past Sakura and into the kitchen where Sasuke just had to be.

Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto, but just went back to sharpening his kuni because he really just didn't care what was going on with the dope. He just figured that whole being scared thing earlier was Naruto worrying that they would mind him taking two fish or something, and even if it wasn't everyone had a right to their secrets and Naruto obviously didn't want to talk about it. So Sasuke let it be.

Naruto was so happy when he saw Kakashi walk in, but knew he would have to get those side dishes if he wanted to escape so he looked over to Tsunami "hello Miss Tsunami, I was just wondering if maybe those side dishes were done.

Tsunami turned around with the smile that never seemed to leave her face and said "yeah, you have great timing I just finished. One second please, INARI! DINNER IS READY!"

Inari walked out of his room and up to the table where his mother set everyone except Tazuna's plate.

Tsunami looked down at him "Inari, dear, would you take your grandfather his food? He is in the living room and I'm sure he would love to see you."

Inari crossed his arms in defiance "what for? Gramps just plans to go off and die like Dad."

Suddenly Naruto went rigid.

Tsunami's smile fell "Inari, you don't mean that."

Inari didn't move

Tazuna walk into the room and had heard Inari's statement so he walk up to the table and picked up his own plate "It's alright Tsunami."

Inari still didn't move but mumbled "I don't know why you came back here just to die."

Naruto's anger now outweighed his fear, and he couldn't take it anymore "shut up, brat."

Everyone in the room suddenly looked at Naruto.

Naruto however wasn't done "you don't have the right to say anything to the old man. You've given up. At least from what I can see. I will say I'm sorry that you lost your father and from the way you were talking, I'm guessing Gato had something to do with his death. I don't know what happened with your father, but your here acting like your being betrayed because the old man there hasn't given up. If you ask me you're the only one here who betrayed anyone…your father memory and now your own grandfather because you're too afraid of Gato to do anything."

Tazuna and Tsunami both looked angry but Sakura was the first to speak "Naruto, you can't"

Inari cut her off though "you know what, your right. Of course I scared, my dad says he is going to protect the town and Gota killed him, and now my grandfather is trying to build some stupid bridge to 'free us from Gota', and Gota is going to kill him, I don't want to lose anyone else. I love my family you're saying there is something wrong with that!"

Naruto put his hands in his pockets "no. that's not what I'm saying. Don't you listen? I'm saying stand up and don't give up. You're scared of losing your family? Fine, don't let Gota hurt them. I saw your town on the way in, and there are plenty of able bodies around to fight off any thug lucky enough to get by us. You take life for granted, at least you got to have a family, I've never got to meet mine, and I never even got the chance to fight for them. And when I see people like you who think that laying down and letting bastards like Gota do what they want is right, I can't stand it because you're just making a mockery of the people who love you and care for you enough to do anything for you, you're making a mockery of the memory of your own father."

Inari suddenly stood up, picked up the wooden chair he was sitting in ran over and bashed Naruto across the face with it while screaming "I know that and I hate it, but what else can I do!"

Naruto's face turned to the side but his hands never left his pockets. A small streak of blood started to slowly flow down the left side of Naruto's face and Naruto smiled "simple…just never give up, and know your grandfather is going to build a bridge to not just the main land but a real future for you."

Inari put the chair back on the ground and then sat back down in it "you act like no matter what happens you can make things better by just trying hard."

Naruto smiled a little bigger "well it's worked for me so far and fear doesn't solve anything."

Everyone in the room just stared at the scene between Naruto and Inari.

Then the fact that while Tsunami and Tazuna had no problem with them inside their home before they probably did now, he quickly bowed to Tazuna and then Tsunami and said "I'm very sorry to have caused your family trouble, I will be outside keeping watch if you need me for anything, thank you for your hospitality" before looking toward Kakashi to make sure it was fine for him to go then left the house and headed for his camp.

Inari sat in the chair for a few more moments then stood up walked over and picked up the plate of food that Tazuna had set down during his and Naruto argument and walk toward the living room where his grandfather drank sake.

Tazuna and Tsunami watch him walk down the hall to the living room and said "huh" at the same time as small smiles came to their faces.

Sasuke went back to sharpening his kuni while Kakashi asked Tsunami if she would like help setting the table.

Sakura just stood there for a moment before asking Tsunami "Is it really ok for us to be here now?"

Tsunami smile grew a little "well from what I can tell, that little argument was just what Inari needed. I admit I was a little shocked and angry with your friend at first but since it helped Inari I can't really argue with his results."

Sakura was shocked by Tsunami's response, here Naruto had just gone on a tirade inside the women's home and she was actually thankful. Sakura then remembered the blood going down Naruto's face and just knew that knuckle head would just wipe off the blood and do nothing to actually treat the injury, which meant it would probably get infected if someone didn't do it for him so Sakura decided she better take care of it already so she wouldn't have to worry about it while eating. Sakura looked at Kakashi, who was helping Tsunami set the table "Kakashi-sensei I'm going to go take care of the injury on Naruto's head before the Baka gets it infected." Sakura didn't wait for permission and just left the house to follow Naruto.

Kakashi was going to tell her that Naruto would take care of himself but she was already out the door even before he could lift his head up to do so.

**(BACK WITH SAKURA)**

Sakura rounded the side of the house just in time to see Naruto enter the tree line. Sakura quickly followed him and when we found him at his camp was actually presently surprised to see he was at least attempting to disinfect what Sakura could see now was just a small cut just underneath the fabric under his leaf headband.

Naruto notices Sakura the moment she came into sight and was slightly worried that she had come out to reprimand him for his actions at the house but relaxed when she actually smiled at him "Hey Sakura-chan. What are you doing out here?"

Sakura walked closer to Naruto "well I was going to offer." Sakura didn't even manage to finish her sentence before Naruto pulled out a salve and quickly applied it to the small cut like it was something he did every day.

Naruto couldn't help but smile a little bigger when he saw Sakura suddenly cut off mid-sentence when he applied the salve, he would hopefully never have to tell her but he had gotten pretty good at administering low level first add to himself with all the beatings he got when he was younger. Naruto lifted his left eyebrow but decided to help her cover up her surprise "you know I'm good. Really I can watch all night, remember I got all this extra energy all the time."

Sakura was more than happy to take the life line "but you need to sleep too."

Naruto smile got even bigger "oh I intend to don't worry." Naruto turned the fish so they started cooking.

Sakura huffed but still keep the smile on her face "and how exactly is that keeping watch?"

Naruto had the biggest foxy smile on his face now "trade secret." He couldn't exactly tell her that Kyubi would wake him up if anyone got to close.

Sakura crossed her arms "Naruto, we're both ninja. We have the same trade."

Naruto just turned his head away trying to play at being offended but the huge smile on his face left no doubt that he wasn't "fine then, my secret."

Sakura huffed again before giggling a little "If you say so, but you know Tsunami and Tazuna don't seem mad. Inari even carried Tazuna's plate for him after you left. So I don't think they would mind if you wanted to sleep inside."

Naruto keep smiling "good to hear, but I had actually planed on staying out here tonight anyways." When Sakura looked at him questioningly Naruto just pointed up "I got the best view ever out here."

Sakura looked up and laughed when it dawned on her that Naruto was talking about the stars "well it is a great view, but you would get better rest in a bed. Kakashi-sensei even said that we would have a long day tomorrow."

Naruto nodded his head "it's fine really, I will get some sleep out here tonight on a tree branch and tomorrow I will probably start sleeping inside with Kakashi and Sasuke alright?"

Sakura could smell Naruto's fish now and she regretted not taking at least a couple bites of he own dinner before coming out here "well if you're sure."

Naruto nodded "yeah, I'm sure, but thanks. Well I know I'm hungry and I'm sure you didn't touch your food before coming out here. So I guess I will see you tomorrow?"

Sakura nodded "yeah, see you tomorrow." Then walked back to the house.

Naruto turned his attention back to his cooking fish and did his best to not burn any of them until he could tell Sakura was back in the house "hey Kyubi can I ask you a question?"

Kyubi growled but then said "sure, you just did?"

Naruto's eyebrows push together "I'm serious."

Kyubi sighed "fine you may ask but I won't guaranty an answer."

Naruto's face relaxed again "fair enough, I was wanting to know if you would like something to eat."

Kyubi's ears perked up at Naruto's question but he wasn't about to let the boy know "and would you suggest I do that, unless you suddenly feel like dieing."

Naruto's eyebrows went together again "couldn't you use your 'container?"

Kyubi huffed "I don't see how that would work."

Naruto smirked "well, I remember you said before that you don't actually get hungry in there, but don't you sometimes just miss the act of eating. Just think of it as something to break the monotony of things for you."

Kyubi suddenly appeared beside Naruto "you know this is definitely one of your stupider ideas, this container is just a shadow clone that has been adjusted by the seal to make a replica of me instead of you."

Naruto just keep smirking as he pulled stick holding a fish out of the ground and held it in front of Kyubi "just try it. What's the worst that could happen?"

Kyubi shrugged then placed his teeth into the fish and pulled it off the stick. Kyubi's eyes shot up and he quickly bit down and with one quick jerking motion caught the rest of the fish and ate it "I'LL BE DAMNED."

Naruto's eyebrows pushed together again as his head tilted to the side "I though all demons were supposed to be damned."

Kyubi smack Naruto across the back of the head with one of his nine tails "smartass…but this is great!"

Naruto was actually confused now since Kyubi didn't seem that interested before "so I guess you liked it."

Kyubi looked directly at Naruto "you don't understand kit, the reason I wasn't really interested before is because I figured the clone would only have a humans sense of taste." Naruto still clearly didn't get it and Kyubi shook his head "listen, to me the sense of taste that you are used to, is nothing. It's nowhere near as strong as a fox's or any meat eating animals for that matter. It didn't even begin to appeal to me if I could only eat cooked food or food that humans would usually eat but the fourth managed to set it up so that I got a fox's sense of taste. I can actually enjoy raw meat like this."

Naruto cringed at the mention of raw meat. Sushi was fine but it was the only meat he could think of that could actually taste good "if you say so."

Kyubi had stopped looking at Naruto and was now trying to test out his other senses to see if they were heighted as well but suddenly something hit him and he jerked his head back to Naruto "the bear!"

Naruto was confused for a second but quickly connected the dots and smiled "go for it, but try to get back quick and make sure you're not seen."

Kyubi was so excited at the moment he did care if Naruto saw it "who do you think you're talking to?" Before Naruto could say anything Kyubi flashed him a big foxy smile and took off like a fox on a mission.

Naruto ate his fish and then climbed up to the tree branch he would be sleeping in tonight, then looked up at the stars before closing his eyes and thinking 'guess I got to get over my fears to' before quickly falling asleep.

**I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THAT CHAPTER. ALL COMMENTS APPRECIATED. AND AGAIN IF ANYONE WHO IS WILLING TO BE A BETA READER FOR THIS FIC IS OUT THERE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WITH A PM OR COMMENT. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME. SEE YA NEXT WEEK.**


	10. CLIMBING TREES AND CHANCE ENCOUNTERS

**WELL, HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER ALL. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY, ANY COMMENTS GOOD OR BAD ARE WELCOME, JUST LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS AND GALS ARE LIKING IT PLEASE. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO THANK MY REVIEWER FROM LAST CHAPTER BECAUSE I GOT TO TELL YOU, YOU TWO GOT ME THOUGH THIS ONE :)**

Naruto was woken up by a frying rock smacking him in the side of the head. He jerked from the sudden pain and fell off the tree branch and body slammed the ground in front of Kyubi. Naruto pushed himself off the ground and almost shouted but when he saw that it wasn't even dawn yet settled for gritting out in a low voice "what the hell Kyubi?!"

Kyubi sat there for a moment picking his razor sharp teeth using one of his tails to hold, if Naruto had to guess was, one of the hind leg bones of the bear broken in half before saying "the old man is awake and if I had to guess he has got a hangover but he also grumbled something about needing to get started on that bridge."

Naruto glared at Kyubi for a moment while absent mindedly rubbing the side of his head "why did you hit me with the rock though?"

Kyubi tossed the broken bone away "I've seen how hard it is to wake you up from a deep sleep, the rock seemed…easier."

Naruto keep glaring at Kyubi but sighed and stood up and dusted himself off before cleaning up his camp site since ninja were trained to never leave a trace and he knew Kakashi wouldn't let him out of sleeping in the house tonight. Naruto did feel slightly better about the idea after his and Inari's argument though because if no one had attacked him in the night even after he had actually been rude to Inari he figured his own existence wouldn't put him in too much danger. Naruto swallowed hard 'I hope.'

Thirty minutes later Naruto, Kakashi, Tazuna, and the rest to of team 7 were gathered together and walking to the build site of the bridge. When they reached the build site Naruto was surprised to see that there were only maybe 10 to 20 men helping Tazuna build the bridge and tried to blurt out the first thing that came to his mind "why aren't there more?" His sentence was interrupted when Sakura punched him on top of the head, effectively making him face plant the ground. Naruto quickly pushed himself off the ground to look up with questioning eyes just to meet Sakura's glaring ones, then it clicked in his head 'oh yeah, everyone is scared of Gato so no one wanted to help.' After Naruto had realized that Sakura had just stopped him from pouring salt into what was probably an open wound for Tazuna, he came up with the best excuse his now very sore head could think of "sorry about that, I'm awake now, I promise."

Sakura's glare disappeared and was replace with a way to sweet smile that told Naruto to watch what he said before turning her face back to look forward and letting a softer and more satisfied smile cross her face.

Sasuke made no outward response but filed Sakura's ability to keep the dope for saying something stupid under his Sakura's uses section in his head.

Kakashi just pinched the bridge of his nose and tried to figure out what he should say to the Hokage if Naruto got back to the village with brain damage because even with the super human healing Kyubi gave him, Naruto just always said what came to mind usually and Kakashi wasn't sure the boy could take to many more of those punches.

Inside his cage in Naruto's mind Kyubi was too busy rolling around on the watery floor laughing to think anything.

Tazuna however wasn't naïve enough to not realize why Sakura had hit the boy and had a sad smile on his face, but it brightened when he saw Sakura's smile soften 'well I guess having the girl you like be your brain-mouth filter has its perks.'

A few hours later Kakashi and team 7 were watching Tazuna and his men finally finish the first support beam for the bridge when Naruto burst, after being hit on the head a hour ago and the hour before that by Sakura to teach him his lesson, just loud enough for his team to here "This is taking forever!"

Sasuke made no response other than to look at Naruto. While Sakura shook her head and sighed, Sakura was busy playing go fish with her inner so she wasn't too bored but she couldn't say she disagreed with Naruto's statement when her inner shouted "Shannaro!"

Kakashi lowered his, apparently magically healed, precious little orange book "They are going as fast as they can and before any of you ask you can't help because I can't have you running around pretending to be carpenters when you are supposed to be on guard duty."

Naruto started to say something but stopped when something clicked in his head then looked up at Kakashi with a smile "what if I can do both?"

Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow "hmm, I guess if wouldn't be a problem if you don't overdo it."

Sakura and Sasuke watched the little conversation pass between their sensei and Naruto but didn't have any idea of what Naruto was getting at until he formed a hand sign and 50 Naruto shadow clones appeared.

Kakashi had no outside reaction to the event but thought 'I said not to overdo it, even with the fur ball that's a little much.'

The 50 clones all ran up behind Tazuna who was stretching his back because he had to help the men set the first beam since there were so few of them and the first beam would help them line up the others so it had to be perfect. Tazuna nearly jump out of his skin though when the 50 clones shouted in unison "WHAT DO WE DO FIRST BOSS!"

Tazuna slowly turned his head around to see the 50 clones just standing there in formation with huge grins on all their faces before a smile lit up his face as well before schooling his features and saying "well it's about time you got off your rear end and decided to help." Tazuna was unable to hide the mirth in his voice when he turn to the men that were measuring and cutting the lumber that would be used to build the bridge "listen, all of you. These boys here just volunteered to do all the cutting so start measuring and let's get this bridge together!" Tazuna turned back to the clones with a big smile on his face "think you can handle that?"

The clone never stopped smiling and once again in unison shouted "GOT IT BOSS!" Before jumping right into their work.

The Naruto clones and the men made quick work of the measuring and cutting the lumber and the clones decided to help pack the lumber over and help the men put it in place, but stopped when in their haste two clones lifted a piece of lumber on the pile and an avalanche of timber took out 6 of the other clones.

The remaining 44 clones looked at the site, then just shrugged and went back to work, while the men and Tazuna laughed at the clone's apparent lack of patience.

Sasuke smirked a little at the incident while Kakashi's mask hid his smile. Sakura on the other hand, had to turn away from Naruto and clap her hand over her mouth in a failed attempt to not laugh at the clone's silly little mistake. Naruto promptly face palmed himself and thought 'I wouldn't do something that stupid normally, right Kyubi?'

In Naruto's mind Kyubi looked like he was about to say something but stopped, turned around and started walking toward the back of his cage before saying "I think I'm going to take a nap." Which effectively left Naruto to his humiliation.

After Tazuna and his men had said that they had done enough for the day on the bridge, Kakashi and team 7 were escorting Tazuna home when Kakashi informed his team to take a short lunch break and meet him at the undeveloped forest area behind Tazuna's home.

Team 7 reached the forest area but didn't see Kakashi anywhere and after about 5 minutes Naruto spoke "so what do you all think he is planning?"

Sakura and Sasuke both looked at Naruto but Sasuke was the first to speak "I guess we will know when Kakashi gets here."

Sakura looked back at Sasuke with stars in her eyes and nodded her head up and down vigorously.

Kakashi had arrived and been standing upside down on a tree branch above his team shortly after they arrived but wasn't quite ready to stop reading his book. Still he figured they might as well get started because if his guess was right they would need the training for what was to come so he cleared his throat gaining his teams attention "you have no patience what so ever do you Naruto?"

Sasuke smirked at Kakashi's comment while Naruto had the decency to look embarrassed and scratch the back of his head after his clones little mistake earlier. Sakura just looked up at their sensei while her inner was complaining that Naruto was right on this one and why did Kakashi always have to be late. Naruto recovered quickly though and asked the first thing that came to his mind "how are you doing that Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi eye smiled down at his team before saying "glad you asked" and then dropped and flipping onto his feet in front of them. Kakashi was happy to see he had his team's full attention "because I intend to have you all be able to do the same thing before we leave the Land of Waves."

Sasuke smirked because Kakashi was finally going to teach him something while Naruto yelled out "Believe it" with joy at the prospect of becoming a better ninja, Sakura just smiled because she was more interested in being around Sasuke-kun than training but because both Sasuke-kun and Naruto looked about the happiest she had even seen them she was actually looking forward to training herself for once.

Kakashi took their reactions as a cue to continue so he turned and walked toward a tree lifted his foot and quickly focus chakra to his feet and began to explain as he walked up the tree "now this is not a jutsu but a training exercise to help you improve your chakra control, the way it works is that you gather chakra at the bottom of your feet and use it to pull you to the tree. If you do this correctly you can walk up the tree like I am now or even do things like this." Kakashi was upside down on a tree branch again as he finish his explanation and wasn't surprised to see that both Naruto and Sasuke looked like a starving dog with a T-bone steak hanging in front of its face. Kakashi dropped and fliped onto his feet again "so you all understand?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all nodded in unison at his question so Kakashi decided to let the rest be trial and error "then you try."

Naruto and Sasuke both took off at full speed as Sakura jogged up to her tree calmly. When Naruto went up the tree a few steps his feet came unstuck to it and he fell flat on his back, while when Sasuke went up his a few steps the tree bark couldn't take the pressure and exploded off the tree and Sasuke jumped back to land on his feet.

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "not enough chakra" and then looked at Sasuke and said "but if you use too much chakra you will just rip the tree bark off the tree like you did." Kakashi saw them both look at him and said "you need to find the right medium to hold yourself to the tree or you will just fall or rip off the bark…try again" Kakashi no more than got the words out of his mouth before Sakura yelled gaining his and the boys attention. Sakura was standing on a tree branch no less than 20 feet off the ground and waving at them with a big smile on her face, Kakashi only had one though 'Sakura definitely has the edge on chakra control on this team.'

Naruto and Sasuke took off with renewed vigor, and while both were still making the mistake of ether using to little or too much chakra to climb they each were getting gradually higher.

Sakura had mastered the tree climbing exercise within an hour of her first successful climb and was now watching Naruto and Sasuke try to master it themselves. Both boys had finally managed to get higher up the tree than she had, her first try, but were only making it that far because they were trying to run up it more than use chakra to hold them to the tree and walk up as Kakashi had demonstrated.

Naruto on the other hand was going crazy because no matter how many times he and Sasuke ran up the tree in unison, Sasuke always managed to get about a foot higher than he did. Due to Naruto's frustration he wasn't paying enough attention and ripped the bark off the tree again when he had only gotten around halve as high as his max, so far, while Sasuke manage to gain yet another foot on his max. Naruto kicked off the tree and flew back a few feet, back flipped and landed about a foot past Sakura. Naruto glared at the tree and was stalking toward it again for yet another go when Kakashi yelled out "break time!"

Kakashi had vanished about 30 minutes ago and had asked Tsunami if she would mind making his team a small snack to tide them over till dinner because it looked like this could take Naruto and Sasuke a while, and was now walking toward his team carrying three small bentos "have a bit to eat and think before you two pass out." Kakashi then looked at Sakura and eye smiled "good job and thank you for keeping an eye on these two while I was gone."

Sakura visible brightened at the complement from her sensei but suddenly felt uncomfortable when Sasuke nearly bit off the end of his chop sticks.

Sasuke wasn't mad at Sakura though, in fact he was too angry at himself to have even heard Kakashi's statement. He had spent so much time building up his strength so he could perform jutsu that required more chakra that he hadn't spent enough time figuring out basic chakra control and felt stupid because while he could use a fireball jutsu that could burn his opponent to ash with relative ease now, he was still having trouble doing something as simple as climbing a damned tree using chakra. He felt like he was insulting his own family name with his poor performance and while before he felt confident that he was closing in on his goal of killing a certain someone he now felt like he had just been wasting his time building up all that extra chakra because he had been to short sighted to master the basics like chakra control first. He was going to rectify that though.

Naruto was too busy digging into his food and trying to figure how to do this exercise right to hear Kakashi.

Kakashi could see that both boys were getting annoying with the whole situation and figured his continued presence wouldn't help that fact so he would watch from afar so he cleared his throat to gain his teams attention "well, I will be at the house keeping an eye on things" then just formed a hand sign and puff away in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto had just finished eating when Kakashi disappeared again and was about to get up and try again when a thought hit him. He quickly sat his empty bento box down and ran over to Sakura fell on his butt, crossed his legs in the lotus position, place his hands on his knees and bowed his head "Sakura-chan could you help me out here? Any tips would be great." Naruto then lifted his head and looked her right in the eyes "Please."

Sakura sat there for a moment holding some rice with her chopsticks and looked at Naruto, then when she saw Sasuke also staring at her while still eating she could tell that he would like a few tips for mastering this exercise to and didn't think he would be mad if she helped Naruto while she was at it. So she lowered her chopsticks and began to explain how she had done it "well I tried thinking of it as stitching my feet to the tree instead of trying to use my chakra to suction me to it. Oh and try walking up first, you need to get a feel for it before you try running up."

Sasuke had just finished his food and calmly nodded a thank you as he placed the box on the ground while Naruto beamed out a "Thank you Sakura-chan" with his big goofy grin.

Both boys walked up to their trees and slowly started to try walking up them while stitching their feet to them. They were having trouble getting up quickly but nether were falling now. After about two more hours they both seemed to be getting the hang of it, at least while walking slowly. When Tsunami had yelled out that it was dinner time it broke their concentration and they let go the trees to fall to the ground but both boys landed on their feet.

Naruto was walking happily over toward Sakura and the house when he saw Sasuke wasn't moving and was just looking at his own tree.

Sasuke had gotten a feel for how this worked now but he knew he had a lot of work still to come so he couldn't waste to much more time getting this down so he took off running at his tree climbed almost 60 feet in the air before he lost his footing and slashed a mark using his kuni into the tree to mark how high he had went. He fell to the ground catching the last tree limb to turn himself right side up and landed gracefully.

Naruto just looked up at the mark, which he couldn't really see but could make out general distance because of the off white contrast to the dark brown bark of the tree. He felt his irritation grow because he was just barely able to walk up but Sasuke had already got the feel down and could run.

Sakura was as happy as could be though when she saw how much her little bit of advice had helped Sasuke and was made even happier because when Sasuke walked by them he said "Thank you Sakura."

Naruto suddenly took off toward his tree and ran up but only got about 45 feet before he lost his footing and feel to land roughly on a knee and his hands before getting ready to try again.

Sakura could tell that Naruto wasn't happy with where his mark was and knew that he was probably annoyed that Sasuke who was having just as much trouble as him before could have improved so much faster with the same little bit of advice. She wanted to say something but had a feeling that Naruto wouldn't take it too well if she pointed out that Sasuke was a prodigy and that he would get it eventually. When she heard Tsunami yell a second time that dinner was ready she figured Naruto would just try a few more times before coming in to eat. However when everyone had finished eating and Naruto was a no show even after she had said he should be right in, Sakura was a little more than annoyed but still asked if she could take a bowl out for the baka to eat something. When she got back to the spot where they were all training on the tree climbing exercise though she was stunned into silence for a second when she saw Naruto walking back and forth on the lowest tree branch on his tree while upside down.

Naruto saw Sakura approach but was too busy trying to get a feel for the exercise while also trying to deal with the fact that he was now starving and hadn't even made 50 feet yet.

Sakura gathered herself almost immediately after remembering that she came out here for a reason and yelled at Naruto "you know you missed diner Baka."

Naruto's stomach growled at the mention of food and he quickly dropped down to the ground and walked toward Sakura with his big goofy smile and rubbing the back of his head "yeah…guess I did."

Sakura reached him the bowl of rice with two small fish on top "you know you shouldn't worry about it too much Sasuke-kun is a prodigy."

Naruto looked up at Sakura from the bowl of rice he was digging into since he had already inhaled the fish "That's just an excuse, and I have to be just as good as Sasuke if not better if I want to be Hokage."

Sakura sighed "Naruto…"

Naruto finished his food and lifted his right hand and in a placating manner while handing Sakura the bowl with his left "yeah, I know, you don't think I can do it, but I will, you can believe it."

Sakura sighed again "Naruto, I know you said Hokage is your dream but you know you have to be one of the strongest ninja in the village, respected, and willing to die yourself for everyone else before you would even be considered. I not saying you couldn't do all those things but it's not like even doing all of that will guarantee it."

Naruto was looking up at his tree again "exactly, which is why I better get back to work so I can become the strongest ninja in the village and get sent on missions to earn that respect. Being willing to protect everyone else at the cost of my life sort of comes with the job, and I can work on the other little details as I go." Naruto then started running to and up his tree again.

Sakura was a little shocked at his answer, she hadn't realized that Naruto had actually thought through his plan of becoming Hokage. She also thought that it seemed like he had more of a need to become Hokage instead of a want, like something was driving him. She stood there and watched him run up and drop down from the tree several times before sitting down and leaning against a tree herself. She didn't really understand it herself but she actually felt like he could possibly do it, but those thoughts were only a back drop to Naruto's constant up and down movements which lolled her to sleep where she dreamed that Naruto was presiding over her and Sasuke's wedding as Hokage.

Several hours later Naruto was still going up and down his tree and was at about 55 feet, but knew he would have to go inside soon. Kakashi had checked on him and Sakura, who Naruto had forgotten was there, earlier and had left the girl there to sleep with the comment "you better wake her up and come inside before too long or she might get sick."

Naruto knew that was Kakashi's way of saying get some rest but it was already almost 1 am and he couldn't stand the fact that he couldn't get 60 feet like Sasuke, but in the end it was getting cold outside and he would never forgive himself if Sakura were to get sick because of him so he dropped down to the ground and walk over to her and kneeled down. He actually hated to have to wake her up since she look so peaceful but her slight shiver and the fact that she would probably beat him to death out of embarrassment and anger if he tried to carry her didn't really leave him with much choice in the matter. So he placed his right hand on her shoulder and gently shook her awake "hey Sakura, it's time to go inside, you'll get sick if you sleep out here."

Sakura blearily opened her eyes and for a second though she saw Naruto wearing one of those funny little hats Hokage wore before saying "sounds good…you manage to get where you wanted?"

Naruto turned his head to look up at his mark and glared at it but turned back to Sakura with a small smile "about as close as I'm going to get tonight I guess."

Sakura nodded her head and slowly stood and didn't mind the fact that Naruto was guiding her using her right forearm because she didn't really want to have to completely open her eyes.

It didn't take Naruto long to get Sakura to the room that Tsunami and she sleep in and quietly opened the door in an failed attempt to not wake Tsunami.

Tsunami looked up and saw Naruto guiding Sakura to the door and knew Naruto would need some help from this point on because it wasn't like he could help Sakura change into her nightwear and Sakura looked like she was still half asleep "I'll take it from here Naruto, you go get some rest" was all Tsunami said before getting up and taking Sakura's arm. She was still slightly asleep herself or she would have noticed that Naruto was staring out her window when he closed the door.

Naruto knew he needed to rest so he could actually do the job he and the others came here to do but convinced himself it would be fine by repeating "just a few more tries" like a mantra in his head. Naruto quickly made his way back out of the house and back to his tree with very little thought to the fact that he was now going in and out of Tazuna and his family's home like it was an everyday occurrence when just stepping in the night before had put him in a total panic before. He took one look at the tree and started again.

**(4 AM WITH KAKASHI)**

Kakashi's visible right eyebrow was twitching and had been twitching since the moment Naruto had went back outside after dropping Sakura off to sleep in the extra bed that Tsunami had placed in her own room for the girl. He was sitting up and could hear Tazuna walking toward the door so he had plenty of time to school his features and eye smile at the old man as he opened the door "I will have them up and ready in 10 minutes Tazuna-sama."

Tazuna just nodded before turning back around and walking over to Tsunami's room to wake her and Sakura and ask Tsunami to fix them all a small breakfast.

Sakura got up and after Tazuna had shut the door so she and Tsunami could have some privacy quickly changed. She then walked out into the hall to see Kakashi, who was holding a bucket for some reason, and Sasuke standing there looking around like he had lost something.

Both Sakura and Sasuke looked at Kakashi and asked in unison "where's Naruto?"

Kakashi's eye smile never left his face as he reached the bucket, that Sakura could now see was full of what was probably very cold water, to Sakura "outside."

Understanding dawned on Sakura immediately and her right eyebrow started to twitch as she took the bucket from Kakashi's hand and looked up at him "understood."

Sasuke didn't catch on quite as fast as Sakura but connected the dots in less than a second and had only one thought as he walked past her to help retrieve the team knuckle head 'dope.'

It took Sakura and Sasuke less than two minutes to reach the trees that they had all been using to practice the exercise. Sasuke was mildly curious as to how far Naruto had gotten with a full night's more training though so he decided to ask before Sakura reached them "so how far did you get dope?"

Naruto was just lying on the ground with his arms and legs stretched out and a big smile on his face, but lifted his right arm and pointed when Sasuke asked his question "61 feet."

Suddenly Sasuke's right eyebrow was twitching, although only for a second "this is where I'm supposed to say good job, right?"

Naruto's smile got a little bigger "believe it, and I'm supposed to say always happy to ple-"

Naruto's statement was interrupted when Sakura poured the water on his face and said with a way to sweet smile "Kakashi-sensei thought this would help wake you up" before turning around and heading back toward the house.

Naruto was now definitely awake, cold, and no longer smiling as he sat up and crossed his arms in front of his chest "just great."

Sasuke said nothing and waited for Naruto to get up and start toward the house dripping wet hair and all before falling in a few feet behind the boy, but as they were walking he took one more look at the trees and remembered what Naruto had said '61 feet'. Sasuke's right eyebrow started to twitch again.

Everyone ate and headed out toward the bridge but when they got there this time Sasuke made 25 clones of his own before Naruto had a chance to make 50 like he had the day before.

Naruto glared at Sasuke as an electrical current started to battle it out between the boys and made 25 clones of his own.

Sakura just looked back and forth between Naruto and Sasuke, while Kakashi face-palmed himself as both sets of clones ran up to Tazuna and shouted in unison "What do we do?"

Tazuna looked at the two sets of clones and started to sweet with only one thought on his mind 'this….could be bad.' He then gave them their tasks.

Both sets of clones got straight to work and other than the occasional Naruto clone telling the Sasuke clone that "they had more experience building a bridge so they should be in charge" and Sasuke clone telling Naruto clone "whatever dope" the day progressed rather smoothly for Tazuna and his men.

Naruto's day however was filled with glaring contest with Sasuke and Sakura slaping him across the back of the head anytime he was about to node off.

Sakura had every intention of making sure Naruto didn't get any sleep so that he would have no energy left to train all night again.

Kakashi just stood there reading his little orange book and wishing he had left the kids at the house.

Tazuna and the men however were having a grand time with all the comedic relief the young ninja were giving them.

Tazuna could see that everyone was getting tired and decided to call it a day since the bridge was already 2/5ths completed and he had to admit things were going a hell of a lot faster with all their little helpers.

Tazuna, Kakashi, and team 7 arrived back at the house a little after 5 PM.

Tazuna looked at Kakashi with a smile on his face "well I guess you will be getting back to training the kids now."

Suddenly both Naruto and Sasuke disappeared.

Sakura placed her hands on her hips and sighed while Kakashi ran his hand through his hair and looked at Tazuna and said with obvious sarcasm in his voice "thanks."

Tazuna just started laughing as he patted the Jonin on the shoulder before walking inside.

Sakura walked behind Kakashi as they headed toward the undeveloped area that they were using for the tree climbing exercise, when they got there Naruto and Sasuke were already running up their trees and dropping back down to the ground when they got as far as they could before losing their grips on the trees.

Sakura started toward her own tree to make sure she hadn't just had beginners luck yesterday but stopped when Kakashi cleared his throat to gain his teams attention.

Kakashi knew that Sakura had this exercise down but wanted to make sure Naruto and Sasuke were actually learning more than how to run up a damn tree "alright, all three of you have had a day…." Kakashi glared down Naruto to make sure he got the point that he didn't want what happened last night to happening again across "or more to get the hang of this, so why don't you show me what you all got. You're first Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head, took a breath, and took off running. She ran straight up the tree, slowed to a walk then stepped onto the bottom of a limb where she stood for a moment before she walked around the limb to the top and stood there with a big smile on her face.

Kakashi nodded his head and said "good job" as Sakura dropped to the ground. He then looked at Sasuke "your next Sasuke."

Sasuke did the same as Sakura and stood on the top of his branch. The only difference was the fact that he hadn't quite got down exactly how much chakra he should use because some of the bark had cracked and been pulled up slightly.

Kakashi nodded again "good, but you need to be able to do it quietly or the cracking sound of the bark will alert anyone who was bothering to listen to your presence" he then looked at Naruto who had a smile on his face. Kakashi rolled his eyes and said "your turn Naruto."

Naruto turned toward his tree and did the same as Sakura but instead of standing on top of the branch, he walked around to the bottom again and gave Kakashi a peace sign before saying "believe it!" No faster than the words had left Naruto's mouth he lost concentration and began to fall and would have hit the ground if Sasuke hadn't jumped from his tree branch to Naruto's and caught him by the ankle.

Kakashi shook his head "the enemy wouldn't have to find you, you would just kill yourself the moment you thought you got away."

Naruto crossed his arms while Sasuke smirked and Sakura giggled. Naruto then looked away from Kakashi and said "got it."

Kakashi nodded again "good, now listen you three, Miss Tsunami asked if we could gather some medicinal herbs for her so she could make a salve because Tazuna's back has been bothering him. So you three are going to go find some, you can get back to training after we meet back up here in an hour, got it?" Kakashi stood there for a moment while his team just stared at him, like a deer caught in headlight, before flinging his right arm out and yelling "scatter!"

Sakura and Sasuke disappeared and Naruto fell to the ground and landed on his back with an oomph before scrambling to his feet and disappearing himself.

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose and said "kids" before disappearing himself.

**(WITH NARUTO)**

Naruto was wondering through the woods like a lost puppy and thinking to himself 'great…like I know what I'm looking for. The only reason I learned the herbs at home was because of the beatings.' (Because the Land of Waves had a different climate than Konoha the plants that are used for salves would probably be different there than they were in Konoha, and thus Naruto = lost puppy) Naruto began to pick any plant that look like the ones he knew in Konoha and found himself in a little clearing where several plants where growing he started to pick like crazy thinking that at least some of them had to be useful but stopped when he heard someone say "umm." Naruto quickly turned around while holding the bouquet of plants in his left hand pulling out a kuni with his free right hand and fell into a defensive position, but was surprised to see a girl about his age with long dark hair standing in front of him holding a basket. He quickly stood up straight and put the kuni back in his pouch "sorry about that, I was just out here trying to find some medicine for a friend, and you surprised me."

The girl smiled at Naruto and then nodded toward the plants in his hand "you know those are all poisonous."

Kyubi was suddenly awake and thought to himself 'that's the hunter-nin from before,' but he didn't feel any ill intent from the girl so he figured he should just keep it to himself because those ninja didn't wear a mask without a reason.

Naruto looked down at his left hand then tossed them to the outside the clearing, crossed his arms and said "well that's just great."

The girl giggled a little "my names Haku, what's yours?"

Naruto lifted his head and flashed her a quick smile and said "Naruto" before lowering his head back down and glaring at the plants like they were his worst enemy.

Haku's smile never left her face as she began walking toward Naruto "so what kind of medicine does your friend need?"

Naruto keep looking at the plants "apparently his back is bothering him so I'm guessing something to help with muscle pain."

Haku looked back and forth for a second and then walked over to a tree and pulled up some herbs before walking back over to Naruto and placing them in his left hand "If you find more like these it should help."

Naruto looked up at Haku with a big smile on his face "thanks that will help a lot." He then noticed that she was gathering herbs herself. He quickly looked around for some herbs that looked like the ones in her basket and kneeled down to pick them "since you helped me it's only right that I help you to."

Haku just smiled down at him and kneeled down to pick some of the herbs herself.

Naruto held out a few herbs for her to check and make sure he had picked the right ones and after receiving a nod placed them in her basket, then decided to try to make polite conversation "so if you don't mind me asking, why are you picking these herbs?"

Haku's smile never left her face as she keep picking herbs and placing them in the basket "my friend, actually more like the man who raised me got hurt a short time ago and these will help him get better?"

Naruto smiled big when he heard that, he could really get behind someone wanting to help a friend, but when he remembered the situation in the area he became a little concerned that something might happen to the girl "isn't it a bit dangerous for you to be out here by yourself though?"

Haku just tilted her head slightly to look up at Naruto who move over to her side to pick more herbs now "would you not help someone important to you just because it was a little dangerous?"

Naruto paused for a moment as images of Sakura, Kakashi, the Third, the owner of Ichiraku and his daughter, Iruka, and even Sasuke flew through his mind. He then looked over at Haku with his big smile still present "I would do anything for the people that are important to me."

Haku smiled slightly bigger then turned back to picking herbs "then you understand."

Naruto nodded his head and looked around for more of the herbs Haku was looking for and spotted the ones he needed instead, so he said "I'll be right back" and jogged over and picked a good sized handful of the herbs he needed. After he was done he stood up and began walking over toward Haku "I think I got enough, how many more do you need?"

Haku placed a few more herbs into her basket and stood before turning to Naruto "I believe I have what I need as well, thank you for your help Naruto-san."

Naruto smiled back at her "no thank you Miss Haku-chan, I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't run into you."

Haku nodded her head and turned to walk away "oh and Naruto, I'm a guy."

Naruto was shocked for a second before Kyubi piped in "I would bet all nine of my tails that is bull, my nose doesn't lie kit", Naruto had to keep himself from laughing but manage to say "whatever you say Miss, it was nice to meet you."

Haku turned back toward Naruto and his big smile and raised her right eyebrow. "How" was all she got out before Naruto performed the hand signs and shunshined away. She turned around and started walking again. "It was nice to meet you too Naruto, and I hope we don't have to meet again" was all she said before she shunshined away herself.

After team 7 and Kakashi meet back up everyone handed over what they had collected to Kakashi. Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke thought it was kind of weird that while he knew very little about the herbs in this area and he knew for a fact that Naruto knew even less than him, so when Naruto had somehow managed to find plenty of the right kind he was curious how. So Sasuke let curiosity get the better of him for once more that day "hey Naruto, how did you know which ones to pick?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head "to tell the truth, I didn't, but I ran into this girl and she showed me which ones to pick."

Sasuke suddenly felt guilty for asking and Kakashi and Naruto tensed because at close proximity anyone could feel Sakura chakra spike at Naruto's answer.

Sakura whirled on the boy "NARUTO! Did you bother some poor village girl until she agreed to help?"

Naruto quickly jumped and was now holding himself to the bottom of a tree branch using chakra, the best he had done so far Kakashi noted to himself, before saying "no. I swear Sakura-chan, I just ran into her out in the woods and she offered to help. I swear."

Sakura seemed to calm at the explanation but unfortunately Naruto mistook Sasuke's smirk as one saying that he thought it was funny that Naruto was scared of Sakura "don't smirk you jerk. Let her hit you a couple of times and see how you like it, Sakura-chan is scary when she's mad.

Kakashi and Sasuke face-palmed themselves as Naruto paled when he realized what he had done.

Sakura was now stomping up the tree toward Naruto.

Kakashi decided he didn't feel like watching Naruto get beat up for saying something stupid this time so he cleared his throat to gain Sakura's attention "I believe he is just saying he thinks you're strong."

Sakura shot Naruto with a glare that would kill most men and saw that he was nodding his head vigorously. Sakura wasn't sure if she should let him off or not but her inner chimed in "if you knock him out now he will just be up all night again trying to catch up with Sasuke." Sakura decided to let him off the hook…this time "fine then…thank you for the complement Naruto."

Naruto relaxed but "thank" was all he got out before he fell and hit the ground.

Kakashi just shook his head while Sasuke was smirking again, this time he was amused at Naruto.

One hour later Naruto and Sasuke were back to competing over who was better while Sakura watch with only one thought to describe the situation 'BOYS.' At around 8:30 PM Tsunami yelled that dinner was ready which got their attention because exercise will make you hungry so team seven walked, well Naruto and Sasuke were more racing than walking, to the house. Everyone sat down to eat the Ramen that Tsunami had fixed because she had asked Kakashi the night before if he knew any of the foods his team liked to eat and the only thing Kakashi could think of was Naruto's unhealthy addiction to Ramen. Kakashi just hung his head as Sakura and the rest just watched in shock as Naruto and Sasuke decided to turn seeing who could eat their food the fastest into another competition. Naruto and Sasuke finished their bowls, handed them to Tsunami and said "Thank you for the food" in unison before taking off back outside to train more. Everyone just watch as they tried to race each other to the trees. Tazuma just started Laughing after a minute.

**(BACK WITH HAKU)**

Haku walked into the dark room and looked at the figure lying on a bed at the end of the wall "I have some herbs to help you heal faster Zabuza."

Zabuza turned his head to look at Haku "good, because we have some work to do after I'm healed Haku."

An image of a blonde haired boy flickered across Haku's mind but she knew she would do anything Zabuza needed her to do. She owed him that much at least. He had save her and when she asked if there was anything she could do in return he just told her she would have to become a tool if she wanted to pay him back because he had no use for anything else. So she did, she let him raise her into a powerful ninja and his tool "I understand."

**(2 HOURS LATER, BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE)**

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting at the top of their own trees after they had finally mastered the tree climbing exercise.

Naruto looked over at Sasuke with a big smile on his face.

Sasuke in return smirked back at Naruto "well, I guess it's time we head back."

Naruto nodded and dropped down the his tree at the same time Sasuke did his but when they both reached the ground, after slowing their decent with the other branches, Sasuke was apparently the only one who could still stand because Naruto fell on his hands and knees the moment after he landed.

Sasuke shook his head and pulled one of Naruto's arms over his shoulders and helped him walk to the house where they found Kakashi sitting in a chair reading his little orange book.

Kakashi looked up from his book "so did you both master it?"

Sasuke actually smiled and nodded while Naruto gave a weak "believe it" as he gave Kakashi a thumbs up.

**THERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER SO I APOLOGIZE FOR ANY MISTAKES I MADE.** **I DO KNOW THAT IN THE ANIME HAKU WAS SUPPOSEDLY A GUY BUT SHE LOOKS,ACTS,AND TALKS LIKE A GIRL SO I SAY SHE IS A GIRL, OR AT THE VERY LEAST SHE SHALL BE FOR MY FAN FIC. HOPE NOBODY MINDS. OK AND WITH THAT ALL I CAN SAY IS I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY NEXT WEEK.**


	11. DREAMS AND NIGHTMARES

**OK, I HAVE SOME THINGS I NEED TO GO OVER REAL QUICK, IT WAS BROUGHT TO MY ATTENTION THAT I DIDN'T ACTUALLY EXPLAIN HOW SASUKE HAD SOLID CLONES OF HIS OWN, AND I WOULD LIKE TO APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE THAT BOTHERED. I WOULD ALSO LIKE TO SAY THAT SASUKE DOES NOT HAVE SHADOW CLONES, HE IS USING ANOTHER CLONE JUTSU, LIKE THE WATER CLONE JUTSU EXCEPT THE KONOHA VERSION. OTHER THAN THAT I WOULD JUST LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS FOR YOUR REVIEWS, YOU ALL KEEP ME GOING. WELL I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

Kakashi's eye opened the moment he heard Tazuna open the door to the room he had provided for Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto. Kakashi raised his right hand quickly, before Tazuna could say anything to wake up the boys, before eye smiling at the old man "Tazuna-sama, if it would be all right with you I would like to leave Naruto here for the day. The boy had to be practically carried to bed last night so I think it would probably be best if we let him sleep in for the day."

Tazuna smiled and nodded before quietly closing the door and walking to Tsunami's room to wake her and Sakura.

Kakashi got up out of bed and walked over to Sasuke who had woken up when Tazuna had opened the door. Kakashi mentally noted that Sasuke had a good sense for his surroundings which was uncommon for such a young ninja before saying "you heard all that right?"

Sasuke said nothing, but nodded before getting out of bed and getting dressed himself.

Kakashi and Sasuke exited the room quietly, leaving Naruto in his bed hugging his pillow and mumbling something about ramen.

When Kakashi saw Sakura exit her and Tsunami's room he held up his left hand to silence the girl before she could ask "I am letting Naruto sleep in for the day. It seems even he ran out of energy after being up for two days straight while using chakra almost none stop." Kakashi didn't figure pointing out that with the particular bushin Naruto was using the boy had pumped out more chakra than he, Sasuke, and Sakura could have if their lives depended on it. He also made a mental note that the fact that Sasuke had managed to make 25 of the average leaf bushin, even if it only took about a 50th of the chakra a shadow clone would require, was quite impressive. Then again he was pretty sure the only thing holding the boy up at the time was sure annoyance about the fact that Naruto had been able to make 50 the day before.

Sakura was both, happy that Naruto was getting some actual rest and annoyed at the fact that he had pushed himself to such an extent that it was required he sleep in just to recuperate. She decided she would just point out how he was causing everyone problems by acting the way he did later so he would hopefully learn from the experience, then followed Kakashi and Sasuke to the living area to eat breakfast.

After everyone had eaten and Kakashi had asked Tsunami to tell Naruto to stay at the house until they returned unless something came up, Tazuna, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura all left the house and began to walk toward the build site. When they all got there though, none of the men that had been helping with the work were anywhere in site.

Tazuna was confused and quickly turned his head toward Kakashi when he heard him mumble something about hating to always be right.

Kakashi quickly walked in front of Tazuna and put his little orange book away.

Sasuke and Sakura seeing that Kakashi had put away his precious little orange book, suddenly felt their adrenaline spike and quickly followed suit and surrounded Tazuna and fell into defensive stances.

Kakashi waited patiently for who he knew was coming.

Zabuza walked out of the light mist that had formed around them all and chuckled at he came to a stop about 50 feet away from the others.

**(BACK WITH NARUTO)**

Naruto opened his bleary eyes slowly. He was confused for a moment though when he rolled over and sun light streaked across his face, suddenly Naruto sat up and looked around the room to see both Kakashi and Sasuke were missing. Naruto face contorted in to a mask of annoyance as he realized what had happened before saying to himself "damn it all, they left me here like I was some little kid just because I was wore out last night." Naruto was shook out of his little fit though when he heard Inari. Naruto quietly got out of bed and walked over and placed his ear to the wall. His eyes widened when he heard Inari yell "get away from her you jerk."

Inari was being held down by a large man with a scar across his left cheek who was wearing rough but obviously new looking cloths who had a katana strapped to the back of his pants. While another large man with a scar over the eye socket that used to hold his left eye was walking toward Tsunami with his katana half drawn.

The one eyed goon leered at Tsunami and licked his lips as walked toward the woman "you should just give up and come peacefully."

The man holding Inari down pick the boy up by his hair and held him out for a better view and said while leering at Tsunami "you never know you might like i-."

Inari had kicked the man with the scar on his cheek in the balls and quickly grabbed a small crossbow that his grandfather had helped him make when he was younger so the boy could go hunting with his father, before Gato had the man killed, and ran in front of his mother and pointed the small weapon as the one eyed goon "get away from her you jerk."

The one eyed man looked back at man with a scar on his cheek, who was now standing again but had a look of unbridled rage marring his features, then looked back at Inari with a smile on his face and started walking toward the boy and his mother before saying "and what if I say no."

Inari pointed the crossbow at the one eyed man's remaining eye and was doing his best to stop his shaking and look brave before saying "you'll lose your only eye, ugly."

The one eyed man sneered at Inari before taking another step "give it your best sh-."

Inari took a step back when the goon stepped forward and accidentally pulled the trigger of the crossbow and due to his shaking and unintentional firing the arrow few at the man's face and sliced across his right cheek.

The one eyed goon's right hand came up and grabbed the side of his face from the pain the arrow had caused when it cut through his cheek. He swung his katana with his free left hand and sliced Inari across his right cheek while roaring "you damned brat."

Suddenly Naruto was in front the one eyed man. Naruto slung his right fist into the man's face, sending the man across the room and into his fellow goon. Naruto glared up at the men with his normally calm ocean blue eyes frozen solid as ice before gritting out "you're going to pay for that.

Tsunami and Inari just watch on in shock as Naruto slowly walked up to the men.

The goon with the scar on his cheek pushed the one eyed man off and swung his katana at Naruto.

Naruto quickly pulled a kuni from his pouch with his left hand and blocked the blade. Naruto looked at the man and then at the katana, he then tossed his kuni into his right hand and grabed the short blade with the fingertips of his left and looked back at the man "you know this is a pretty dull sword, but still…baka's shouldn't have sharp things." Naruto then pulled the blade with enough force to rip the hilt right out of the man's hand before stabbing the katana into the ground beside him. Naruto looked at the man for a moment longer before saying "what if you hurt someone?" Naruto then jumped into the air and kicked the man with the scar on his cheek, on the left side of his face, which sent him flying into the one eyed man and both of them flying out the doorway they left open when they entered the house. Naruto began to wake toward the men again but stopped and looked at Inari and Tsunami "are you two all right?"

Tsunami and Inari just nodded in unison.

Naruto nodded his head and turned back to the goon but raised his right hand and pointed his pointer finger in the air "give me a minute." Naruto dropped his hand and proceeded to walk outside.

Tsunami and Inari just stood there as they heard the goons yell thing like, "wait, no stop, we're sorry, mercy, we won't do it again, we surrender" all the while they could hear a bunch of loud thudding sounds. When the sounds stopped they walked around the corner to see the goons with bruised and swollen faces hogtied and laying on their side unconscious and Naruto just standing their smacking his hands, in and up and down motion, together like he was trying to knock dust off of them after a good days work.

Naruto heard Inari and Tsunami walk toward and around the corner and knew they were probably staring at him so he turned around with a big smile on his face "well, that's done." Naruto paused for a moment and looked at Inari's cheek then reached into his pouch and pulled out the salve he had used before himself and walked up to the boy and his mother and put it in Inari's hands "if you put this over the cut it should keep it from getting infected and scaring." Naruto then looked back at Tsunami "you sure your OK miss Tsunami?"

Both Tsunami and Inari just looked at Naruto and had the same thought 'who the hell is this and why do they look like Naruto?'

Naruto just stood there a second before his eyebrows pushed together in confusion.

Both Tsunami and Inari suddenly hung their heads and thought 'and he he's back to normal now.'

Naruto tilted his head to the side, still confused.

Tsunami looked back at Naruto "yes, I fine."

Naruto nodded his head and said "OK" with a smile on his face again. Then his smile dropped into a serious expression "listen, you two should go back inside and lock the doors…Just to make sure, Tazuna and the others are at the bridge right?"

Both Inari and Tsunami nodded before Inari said "yes."

Naruto looked at the boy again and used his right hand to pat the Inari on his right shoulder "by the way Inari, nice job there. I only saw three things you need to work on. First, aim for their feet so you don't have to worry about the guilt of really hurting them, second, shoot them before they can actually reach you, and third, you need more arrows for that thing."

Inari just stood there with a sheepish smile and scratching the back of his head.

Naruto took a step back "I need to go tell Kakashi and the others that something happened, I'll see you two later." Naruto turned, made a few hand signs, and disappeared.

Inari stood there looking at where Naruto had disappeared from and then turned, ran into the house, grabbed his crossbow and arrow and then ran back out past his mother "I'm going to get the other villagers, we will need to work together if we're going to take our village back from Gato. Just like Naruto-san said." Inari ran before his mother could argue.

**(BACK WITH KAKASHI AND THE OTHERS)**

Kakashi absolutely hated being right about this but here he was staring at a laughing Zabuza who was now wearing a black sleeveless shirt and back in top form. Kakashi wasn't scared of the man by any means but he also knew the alleged hunter-nin had to be close by as well, and he wasn't sure exactly how strong said hunter-nin was. If there were jonin level this could get bad real fast because even with their improvement, his entire team, of genin, put together couldn't handle a jonin level ninja yet and he would have his hands full with Zabuza. Kakashi knew he would just have to deal with things as they came though and used his left hand to push up his headband and reveal his sharingan before saying "you know Zabuza, I was wondering where your little hunter-nin friend is."

Zabuza stopped laughing but nonchalantly shrugged "who knows, they could be anywhere." Zabuza paused for a moment to access Kakashi and his team again "I see one of your little friends is missing too, you wouldn't be willing to tell me where he is, would you?"

Kakasi eye smiled at Zabuza "sorry, but I asked my question first."

Zabuza chuckled a little "well, that's fair enough I suppose. Just means I will have to hunt him down later." Zabuza started to laugh loudly again after he finished his statement but manage to get out "it looks like the other one there is trembling though." Suddenly Zabuza was right on top of all of them ready to attack with 4 other water clones there to help him surround his victims.

Sasuke smirked and looked right into the eyes of the clone in front of him "I'm trembling with excitement."

Kakashi just eye smiled and turned his head to look at Sasuke before saying "he all yours Sasuke."

All the Zabuza's swung their swords but before they could cause any harm Sasuke cut them all down and landed back where he started.

The mist around everyone got just a little thicker as Zabuza and Haku walked into view.

Zabuza smiled behind his mask "well it looks like the boys gotten better, you might actually have someone worth playing with there, Haku. Even if those clones where only about a 10th as strong as usual"

Haku just stood there beside Zabuza "so it seems."

Kakashi just eye smiled at Zabuza and haku and said "ah, there you are" while Sasuke walked up to stand beside him.

Zabuza just stood there and said "well Haku, I believe it's time to get started, so go."

Haku suddenly charged.

Sasuke charged as well and blocked Haku's senbon with a kuni in his left hand.

Haku pressed against Sasukes kuni with her senbon "you know, you should just leave, we only want the bridge builder. I don't want to have to kill you."

Sasuke smirked "not going to happen, sorry about that."

Haku keeped pressing with her senbon "I already have two advantages against you."

Sasuke just smirked a little bigger "and those are?"

Haku lifted her left hand "one, we are surrounded by water, and the second is you now only have one hand to defend yourself with" Haku suddenly started making hand signs with one hand.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he though 'not good.'

Haku's left hand finished the jutsu "secret jutsu, a thousand needles of death."

Suddenly the water around Haku and Sasuke flew up into the air and created a thousand ice needles, which then shot toward them both. Haku jumped back to escape any damage.

Sasuke remembered his training though and shot chakra to his feet and jumped into the air quickly to dodge the needles before suddenly appearing behind Haku "you're not the only fast one here."

Haku blocked Sasuke kuni and then had to dodge the one Sasuke threw with his free left hand. That however put her right where Sasuke wanted her to receive a kick to the face, which sent her flying till she sled to a stop in front of Zabuza.

Kakashi just eye smiled at Zabuza "you shouldn't take these young ninja to lightly. Sasuke there is our best young fighter in the village and Sakura here is our sharpest mind, and last but not least the young man you said you were going to hunt down earlier is our number one hyperactive, knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki."

**(BACK WITH NARUTO)**

Naruto was running toward the bridge build site when Kyubi suddenly piped in "GREAT!"

Naruto suddenly came to a stop and thought to Kyubi 'what's wrong?'

Kyubi sighed "that ninja with a sword from before is at the bridge site."

It took a moment for Naruto's brain to translate what Kyubi had just said before he suddenly yelled "Zabuza is at the bridge site?"

Kyubi rolled his eyes "I just said that."

Naruto suddenly took off at full speed but it would still take him a couple more minutes to get to the site.

Kyubi cleared his throat, when he remembered, and said "oh, and I should probably mention that the girl you meet yesterday was the hunter-nin that took the sword ninja's body before."

Naruto's mind took another moment to translate before he suddenly stopped in his tracks and yelled "WHAT!" Naruto suddenly realizing he said that out loud this time to took a quick look around to make sure no one saw him suddenly yell like he was crazy.

Kyubi of course had to chime in with "aren't you ninja supposed to be the quite type?" Naruto looked like he was about to say something else but Kyubi decided to point out "and don't you need to hurry to where the others are now?"

Naruto nodded and said "RIGHT" before taking off again at full speed.

**(BACK AT THE BRIDGE BUILD SITE)**

Zabuza stared at Kakashi and the others thinking 'no one is faster than Haku' before he glanced down at an already standing back up Haku "Haku you need to get serious or we are going to become the victims here."

Haku finished standing before saying "I understand"

Kakashi had a bad feeling about this "Sakura, protect Tazuna and stay close to me."

Sasuke could feel the air temperature drop suddenly but still took a few more steps toward Haku with a smirk on his face, which put him over 20 feet away from the others.

Haku placed her hands together to form a hand sign "secret jutsu."

Suddenly ice started forming behind Sasuke, cutting him off from the others.

As the ice formed into tall mirrors of ice Haku said "crystal ice mirrors."

Sasuke could now see that he was completely surrounded by mirrors made of ice and watched as Haku stepped forward and started to disappear into one "what?"

Haku finished stepping into the mirrors and suddenly Sasuke was surrounded by several mirror images of her before she said "I'm sorry it came to this, but I'm about to show you what real speed looks like."

Sasuke was suddenly assaulted with senbon from what seemed like everywhere and when he dropped his kuni a senbon even knocked it out of the jutsu area to land beside Kakashi and a few feet infront of Sakura.

Kakashi knew Sasuke needed help and started toward him but stopped when Zabuza appeared in front of him.

Zabuza just smiled behind his mask "if you want to join in Copy Ninja, you will be fighting me. You might as well give up on that runt back there, he has no chance against Haku."

Kakashi was worried now, because he knew what Zabuza was really saying. That even if Kakashi could get past him and tried to help Sasuke. Zabuza would not waste his chance to kill Sakura and Tazuna.

Sakura watched in horror as Sasuke was being cut up by the senbon before saying "I'm sorry…I can't protect you."

Tazuna looked at the young pink haired girl and knew it must be tearing her apart inside to just watch as Sasuke got hurt and do nothing "I understand, go Sakura."

Sakura suddenly took off and grabbed Sasuke kuni before jumping into the air and throwing the kuni at the ground beside Sasuke and yelling "take this!" Before Kakashi could stop her.

Haku however came partially outside the back of a mirror and caught the kuni, but before she could do anything else a shuriken flew by slashing the middle of her mask and pulled her the rest of the way out of the mirror.

Suddenly Naruto came running across the bridge past the others and straight up to Haku. Naruto grabbed the chest area of her cloths and pulled her masked face right up to his "what the hell are you doing Haku!"

Haku gave an almost too low to hear scream of anger before she punched Naruto so hard in the stomach that he was actually lifted into the air before Haku jumped up and kicked him in the face and into the jutsu area beside Sasuke. Haku then quickly entered the mirrors again.

Sasuke just stared at Naruto, who at the moment was still clutching his stomach and head. Thoughts raced through Sasuke mind and he remembered that Naruto had had the other ninja by the shirt and instead of killing them or knocking them out like anyone with common sense would do the dope yelled at the person. Sasuke snapped for a second and suddenly his cuts no longer hurt as he got up and punched Naruto across the back of the head "what the hell is wrong with you, you had him."

Naruto, who was now angry, shot up and pointed at Sasuke with his right hand "what the hell Sasuke?" and then threw in, as sort of a side thought, and pointed at the mirror Haku went into earlier with his left hand "and Haku is a girl." Suddenly 4 senbon stabbed into each of Naruto's hands. Naruto looked at his hand in shock and pain then started to pull the senbon out and looked up at one of the mirrors "what the hell Haku?"

There was an image of Haku in the mirror with her right hand holding up 3 more senbon ready to throw and her left forearm placed protectively over her chest, her face was red with rage which somehow manage to appear on her mask and yelled "you groped me you BASTARD!" Haku threw the three senbon which landed in a straight line, the last one landing dangerously close to Naruto crotch.

Naruto looked down and quickly crawled backwards until his back hit the mirror behind him before he put up his now senbon free and magically healed hands in a placating matter "wait, no, I didn't mean to" was all Naruto got out before Haku appeared in the mirror behind him and kicked him in the back of the head again.

Haku suddenly had three more senbon in her right hand again "and you apparently even knew it was me! WHAT THE HELL NARUTO?!"

Zabuza's shaved right eyebrow was twitching as he was standing there in front of Kakashi and he only had one thought 'REALLY, Haku?! You're supposed to be a ninja!'

Kakashi's right eyebrow was twitching as well as he was thinking 'why does this not surprise me?'

Tazuna, Sakura, and Sasuke's eyes where now wide with shock as they watched the scene between Haku and Naruto unfolded.

Naruto pushed himself back up off the ground but keep his head down "sorry, I was mad and I wasn't thinking, and I just kinda snapped."

The fact that the eye slits in Haku's mask were glowing with an ominous light left little hope for the idea that Haku would accept statements like "I wasn't thinking and I just kinda snapped" as a valid excuse for Naruto's transgressions. However, when Zabuza cleared his throat, Haku returned to her stoic self.

Naruto knew that Haku's change in attitude meant he and Sasuke were going to have to fight their way out of this now but still had to speak his mind "so you were with Zabuza this whole time, huh?"

Haku just stayed in the mirror and said nothing.

So, Naruto, after receiving no answer, decided to press further "so why didn't you just try to kill me in the woods when you saw me? I mean don't you think it is weird to help someone you intend to kill the next day."

Haku still didn't move but said "if you and your friends would just back down and leave, we wouldn't have to kill you. We only want the bridge builder.

Naruto's eyes tightened "you know where not going to do that. You told me before you have someone important to you and I told you I would do anything for the people who are important to me. Since you're with Zabuza, I am guessing he is the man who raised you that you told me about before, so I understand that you want to help him. If you really want to help him though, you two should back down because I have a dream. I am going to become Hokage and be respected and protect the people who are important to me along with everyone else in my village. So I can't afford to be beaten here, because if I can't even protect old man Tazuna, how can I protect my whole village."

Haku was silent for a moment, then she sighed "then this will be a battle for our own dreams, because my dream is to help Zabuza reach his. So I can't afford to be beaten ether…even if I have to kill you both.

Naruto smiled before placing his hands in the familiar hand sign "all right then…shadow clone jutsu!"

Sasuke yelled "don't Naruto" as Naruto clones, one for each mirror, tried to attack every mirror.

Haku quickly destroyed all the clones before slicing both Naruto and Sasuke up with more senbon.

Sasuke had barely been able to see the trail of Haku's movement but hadn't been able to actually see Haku yet. So instead of wasting more chakra like Naruto did he decided to try and melt the mirrors. Sasuke performed a few hand signs and then brought his hand up to his mouth before saying "fireball jutsu."

Haku just let Sasuke try because she knew he would need a lot more heat than that to break or melt her mirrors.

Naruto could see that Sasuke attempt to break the mirrors had failed as well so he figured he would give it another shot, so he formed the hand sign again "shadow clones jutsu", Naruto was suddenly covered in smoke before his clones tried to attack the mirrors again, this time with kuni. The Naruto clones all through their kuni at the mirrors only to have them blocked by Haku and for him and Sasuke to receive more cuts from the senbon.

Haku pulled out more senbon "that is not going to work, I am just too fast for you to beat with these mirrors."

Naruto sat back up with a smile on his face "oh really?" Suddenly all the kuni that the Naruto clones had thrown puffed into smoke to become more Naruto clones but this time they were all much closer to the mirrors.

Haku still destroyed them all but one manage to make it to a mirror if only to break his own hand when he hit the mirror and puffed into smoke.

This time however Sasuke got a good look at the trails Haku made when he moved and had seen some water that was kicked up with Naruto's attack get deflected which showed that Haku wasn't teleporting but jumping from mirror to mirror. Sasuke looked at Naruto "can you do it again?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke like he had just been insulted "off course I can, I'm busy, be quite."

Sasuke smacked Naruto across the back of the head "then do it."

Naruto knew Sasuke probably had a plan so he figured 'why not?' Naruto formed the hand sign "shadow clone jutsu!" Several Naruto clones once again tried to attack the mirrors.

Haku began destroying the clones again but this time she was in for a surprise when a fireball jutsu came right at her. Haku dodged and threw a senbon into Sasuke's left shoulder before destroying the last clone.

Sasuke pulled out the senbon and smiled when he saw Haku's burnt pant leg before saying "again."

Suddenly Naruto had Sasuke by the collar of his shirt "are you crazy! Fireball jutsu are dangerous, what if you kill her?!"

Sasuke was in too much shock to even try to hide the fact that he was shocked "what's wrong with you! She is trying to kill us!"

Naruto glared at the other boy "she's not trying to kill us, she is trying to make us give up and surrender!"

Suddenly both Sasuke and Naruto were peppered with senbon.

Kakashi was getting really worried now because Haku was obviously using a Kekkei Genkai and unlike Sasuke and Naruto was probably very used to killing.

Zabuza could practically see what Kakashi was thinking in his eyes but when Kakashi looked back at him, Zabuza made sure not to look into Kakashi's sharingan eye before saying "oh Kakashi, you still don't get it. Haku there is my ultimate weapon. I found her when she was just a pathetic little street urchin who was going to die before the end of winter. I took her in and trained her, practically taught her everything I know. She developed quickly and when she wasn't learning from me she was mastering her own special talents. In the end, she even surpassed me in absolutely everything but Kenjutsu and she has got plenty the talent there too. Plus I made sure to teach her what you and your village were to lax to teach your brats, how to shut down her emotions and kill without remorse."

Kakashi glared at Zabuza "by special talents you mean her Kekkei Genkai, or at least that what I would bet on. Also if you're done bragging, you're in my way." Kakashi took a step toward Zabuza.

Zabuza took a step back but laughed a little "ah Kakashi, you don't really think the same trick will work on me twice do you. I do have one more thing to brag about, when we fought, Haku was there analyzing your every move. She can see a jutsu once and figure out a perfect and deadly countermeasure for it, yet another of her special skills." Zabuza then put up his right hand up and made a hand sign "hidden mist jutsu."

The mist began to thicken to the point of zero visibility.

Kakashi looked over to Sakura "Sakura stay with Tazuna."

Sakura had already started running toward Tazuna to protect him before saying "OK, Kakashi-sensei!"

Kakashi stood there a moment and went over the current situation. He couldn't see or hear Zabuza because of the mist but Zabuza couldn't see him ether, so he needed to figure out where Zabuza would attack. Suddenly it dawned on Kakashi 'Tazuna!'

Zabuza appeared behind Sakura and Tazuna and started to move toward them.

Sakura caught sight of Zabuza out of the corner of her eye and turned ready to try to protect Tazuma.

Kakashi suddenly appeared between Tazuna and Zabuza.

Zabuza sliced down with his sword and sliced Kakashi deep enough to draw blood.

Sakura screamed.

**(BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE)**

Sasuke was on a knee while Naruto was laying on the ground, both of them had several senbon imbedded in their bodies now but both boys heard Sakura's scream.

Sasuke stayed where he was, trying to figure a way to get past the mirrors so they could defeat Haku and help Sakura and the others.

Naruto turned his head toward Sasuke "OK, so maybe she is trying to kill us."

Sasuke yanked one of the senbon out of Naruto's back and said calmly and in a sarcastic voice "no kidding?"

Naruto winced in pain "OK, maybe I deserved that, but I still don't think we have to kill her. We just got to beat her quick and go save the others." Naruto barely managed to stand.

Sasuke stood as well while paying close attention to the mirrors so he could try to see what was coming.

Haku knew she would have to disable both of them now, she hoped that if neither could move Zabuza might just leave them, but she couldn't let ether boy know that or they would start blocking everywhere except for what would kill them, so she went back on the offensive. She threw several senbon at both boys.

Sasuke saw the senbon coming but also saw that Naruto had passed out standing. Sasuke quickly shoved Naruto to the side and down and blocked at many of the senbon as he could but still got a few in his left leg and arm.

Haku could see that Naruto could no longer fight and knew that Sasuke was trying to protect him so she threw more senbon at Sasuke to tire him out.

This time Sasuke quickly bent down picked up one of the senbon Haku had thrown at them and blocked them all.

Haku's eyes widened with surprise when she saw Sasuke's eyes where now red with one toma in his left eye and two in his right. She instantly knew what this meant, Sasuke was an Uchiha and his sharingan had been unleashed during the last attack. She knew that this could go on for a while now but she couldn't chance leaving Zabuza out there fighting Kakashi alone so she had to come up with a trap. She quickly looked at Naruto and thought 'that will work.' Haku suddenly threw several senbon and lunged toward Naruto.

Sasuke knew what was happening, Haku was going to kill Naruto and if Sasuke tried to interfere he would just die instead, it was a trap. Sasuke's body was already moving though even as the thoughts raced through his mind.

**(BACK WITH KAKASHI AND THE OTHERS)**

Sakura stared on in horror as Kakashi was bleeding on the ground. She started to reach for her kuni pouch, but stopped when Kakashi held out his right hand.

Zabuza laughed as he slowly faded into the mist until he couldn't be seen anymore "you were late Kakashi. At least try to make this interesting for me."

Kakashi stood back up and looked in the direction that Zabuza disappeared into "Sakura, stay with Tazuna no matter what you hear me?"

Sakura nodded numbly before saying "yes, Kakashi-sensei."

Kakashi then ran off into the mist thinking 'oh it's going to get interesting all right.' Kakashi ran until he was about 20 feet away from Sakura which meant he was 40 feet away from the Sasuke and Naruto and maybe 40 feet from the end of the bridge. He reached up to his vest and pulled out a scroll and then quickly laid it on the ground and opened it before placing his thumb into the cut across his stomach and smearing a line of blood down the scroll before he rolled the scroll back up. Kakashi then lifted his right hand in the air and slammed it down on the scroll "ninja art, summoning, fanged persuit jutsu." Kakashi then took a few steps forward before yelling out "hey Zabuza, what do you say we finish this? Since we're both busy people."

Suddenly Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi and swung his sword down as he said "couldn't agree more Kakashi."

Kakashi pulled out a kuni with his right hand and parried Zabuza slash to the left as he stepped to the right, placing Zabuza between him and his team. Suddenly a small dog that looked to be wearing ninja gear flew out of the ground and ripped out Zabuza's throat revealing that the Zabuza that had attacked Kakashi was a water clone.

Zabuza appeared again behind Kakashi again, this time with his sword in his left hand already swinging diagonally from his lower right side to his upper left "sloppy Kakashi, you really think a summon is going to save you?"

Suddenly the ground around Zabuza erupted to reveal five more dogs, each a different breed, who attacked Zabuza. One dog bit down on each of Zabuza's limbs as the fifth and largest bit down on his left shoulder, when the dog that took his left arm bit down it performed an acrobatic like twist that broke Zabuza's arm forcing him to drop his sword on the ground in front of him.

Kakashi left the scroll on the ground and jumped forward a few feet to make sure he didn't get hit by a sword flying in a random direction before he stood up straight and sighed "who said anything about only using one summon, beside Zabuza, why do you think I let you cut me. If I couldn't see you or hear you I would have to smell you out, and my blood…lead my ninja hounds right to you."

Zabuza just stood there rooted to the ground and unable to move as he glared at Kakashi.

Kakashi glared back at Zabuza "you're like a disease Zabuza, you try to kill Tazuna which would in turn hurt everyone else in this land. All because you're actually crazy enough to try and assassinate the Mizukage again just because you want to have a codetta so you can control the land of Water. You failed the first time and can no longer go home but you need money to attack a ninja village, so you're working for a piece of garbage like Gato."

Zabuza sneered behind the bandages he used for a mask "you know nothing!"

Kakashi just stood there for a second like he had notice something and now seemed to be in a hurry, before saying "It doesn't really matter what I know because I am going to end this. Not with the sharingan, an imitation of some other ninja's tricks. I'm think it's time I introduce you to my own jutsu." Suddenly Kakashi made a few hand signs and griped his right wrist with his left hand, chakra swirled out from around his feet and then electricity started to shoot from Kakashi's right hand to the ground.

Zabuza was shocked to see chakra so strong it could actually be seen and knew he was in trouble.

Kakashi bent over slightly and lowered his right hand a little as he pumped out more chakra making the jutsu extra powerful as he said "lightning blade!" Kakashi stood up straight again and look hard at Zabuza "it's time to die Zabuza."

**(BACK WITH NARUTO AND SASUKE A FEW MINUTES EARLIER)**

Naruto woke up to see Sasuke standing in front of him and said "what's going on" before he saw the blood dripping out the left side of Sasuke's mouth.

Sasuke knowing that Naruto was awake now smiled a little "you're such a dope."

Naruto quickly got up and looked at Sasuke. He could tell from the way Sasuke looked and the way he was standing in front of him earlier that Sasuke must have taken what could be a death blow protecting him. Naruto looked at Sasuke with shock in his eye "you…you protected me. Why…why did you do it?"

Sasuke's knees buckled slightly but he was still standing "don't know…didn't have time to think…my body just moved." Sasuke lost his balance and fell backwards.

Naruto ran up and caught the other boy before he could hit the ground. Naruto could feel the panic build up inside of him "hey…hey, you OK?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and could feel himself fading, he could only think of one thing to say "he's still out there."

Naruto was really worried now "what?"

Sasuke barely managed to open his eyes "my brother…I swore to myself, that I would stay alive until I killed him, but now I've." Sasuke looked at Naruto and started to raise his right arm before saying "Naruto, you know…I hated you, but…don't let your dream die." Sasuke arm fell limply to the ground as he stopped breathing."

Naruto's eyes widened in horror and he slowly placed Sasuke's body on the ground before he started to stand and thought to Kyubi 'give me chakra NOW! FOX!'

Kyubi sighned before saying "calm down and think of what you should do kit, my chakra will harm you, besides it's not like that brats dead."

Naruto was standing up with his left side to Haku and his right to Sasuke when his eyes infinitesimally widened before they glazed over. Naruto was suddenly in Kyubi's cage room and ran up to the golden bars and looked Kyubi dead in the face "Sasuke's alive?!"

Kyubi could hear the desperation in Naruto's voice and was annoyed with the fact that the kid was showing so much emotion when he should be thinking about what to do next, so Kyubi snapped at Naruto "YES! HE'S ALIVE! NOW THINK ABOUT HOW TO GET OUT OF THIS! NOW!"

Naruto was taken about by Kyubi's sudden outburst, but was soon smiling big as he mumbled to himself "Sasuke's alive…he's alive."

Naruto started to laugh a little but instantly stopped when Kyubi slammed his face into the bars and yelled "THINK!"

Naruto took another step back and cleared his throat before saying "yeah, right, sorry about that. I'm on it."

Back in reality Haku could see that Naruto's eyes were wide with shock and had a good idea of what the boy was probably thinking "This is the first time you have seen a friend die in battle isn't it?"

Naruto was drawn back to reality when Haku spoke and looked at her image in the mirror "I know Sasuke's alive, so you should drop the whole piss me off so I'll make a mistake plan…I got a question for you Haku. Why are you with Zabuza? Even if he did save your life and raise you, he doesn't know a thing about honor. It's weird that someone as kind as you would do what you're willing to do for him."

Haku didn't show any physical movement to signal that she was angry but her words came out cold "you don't know anything about Zabuza. He gave me a purpose after my own father had murdered my mother and tried to murder me for having a Kekkei Genkai, I was born in the land of water where people fear people like me and don't want us to exist, so we have to hide who we are. Zabuza found me sitting on a bridge and gave me a purpose…a reason to live. He raised me and trained me to be a powerful ninja…and even if I don't like being a ninja, how could I not do so if he asked me too? You say he doesn't know anything about honor, but you're wrong. He tried to cause a codetta by trying kill the Mizukage Yagura because the Mizukage was being controlled by some organization who was making everyone in the village suffer and was making the village destroy itself. We only failed because we were betrayed by a comrade of Zabuza's…another of the Hidden Mist's seven ninja swordsmen. If we hadn't been betrayed, Zabuza would be a hero, but no. He gets branded a traitor for trying to serve his village. Now that there is a new Mizukage all we can do is try to find the traitor and avenge out comrades, but in order to do that we need information…so we need money. We wouldn't be helping Gato otherwise. It's all Zabuza has…no we have left. So don't insult him, Naruto!"

Naruto just stood there stunned for a second, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, but why would Haku lie at this point. However he still didn't like the way Zabuza did things, the ends did not justify the means as far as Naruto was concerned. So Naruto decided to tell her so and maybe try to talk some since into both of them before saying "That doesn't mean you two should." Naruto stopped when he felt Kakashi's chakra spike and noticed that the mist was clearing up enough for him to barely make out Kakashi and Zabuza through it.

Haku could also feel the chakra spike and looked back as her eyes widened in horror, she snapped her head back to Naruto "Naruto, change of plans." Haku jumped out of the mirror to the outside and made a few hand signs, a water clone of her appeared behind her and jumped into the mirror as the real Haku made more hand signs and disappeared.

Naruto saw her make the clone and the dots connected, quickly for once, in his head. Haku was going to ether kill Kakashi or become a human shield for Zabuza. Naruto started to run forward and as the Haku clone threw the senbon at him time seemed to slow down as adrenaline pumped through his vains "Chakra NOW!"

Kyubi protested "Kit, I told you."

Naruto cut Kyubi off though "NOW! I DON'T HAVE TIME!"

Suddenly Kyubi appeared in his vessel beside Naruto and yell "FINE!"

Naruto could definitely feel Kyubi's chakra pump into and through his body, it felt like he was being burned alive from the inside out but he could also feel the power that came with it. Naruto dodged with the slightest possible movement to get past the senbon, some clipped through his hair and blonde strands fell to the ground. Naruto closed in on the mirror and punched it, the water had just enough time to jump out of back of the mirror as the other mirrors exploded from the force of the chakra but could only watch as Naruto ran past it before Kyubi ripped its face off as he went by.

Haku had created two more ice crystal mirrors and threw senbon needles into the scroll on the ground a few feet away from Kakashi and Zabuza, jumped into one mirror and instantly jumped to the next in less than a second to appear in front of Zabuza to take Kakashi's attack.

Naruto watched in horror as he knew he wouldn't make it in time "Kyubi, I need to be faster!"

Kyubi wasn't about to give Naruto anymore chakra because it would kill the boy but since the whole idea of the current seal was to work together he decided he would help in another way "JUMP!"

Naruto didn't know what Kyubi had planned, but he couldn't just do nothing and watch Haku get kill so he immediately did what Kyubi said. Naruto could feel the pressure of Kyubi's tails on his feet like a spring board and knew what was about to happen.

When Naruto jumped Kyubi did as well but turned in the air and smashed his tails into the bottoms of Naruto's sandals, it had the desired effect of sending Naruto flying.

Naruto flew past Sakura and Tazuna to right between Haku and Kakashi, he had to stop himself to make sure he could actually push Haku away without killing her so he held out his left leg stiff as a board and drove it into the ground. Naruto was too panicked to even notice the pain in his shatter left leg and swung his right arm pushing Haku away. He knew it hurt Haku when he heard her scream and could feel her left arm break from the pressure but that all faded to the back of his mind as he felt intense pain in his right side and snapped his head to see Kakashi's eyes wide with horror.

Kakashi was in a hurry because he felt the Kyubi's chakra and thought that Naruto and Sasuke were in some real trouble, and he was shocked when Haku appeared between him and Zabuza, but when Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him he thought he was going to go insane. Kakashi did everything in his power to stop, but knew he couldn't stop in time. He could feel his hand slide into Naruto's side and cut straight into the boy's right lung like a hot knife through butter.

**(SAKURA POV FROM RIGHT BEFORE)**

Sakura could see that the mist was clearing and could not make out Kakashi and Zabuza. She saw one of the figures charge the other but jerked when something red and blonde flew past her at a speed that blew the remaining mist away. She recognized Naruto immediately, only taking minor note of the fact that when he stopped the wood that made up the part of the bridge opposite of them cracked and shatter for almost ten feet, her eyes widen in horror as she saw Kakashi's hand stab into Naruto and blood erupt from the boys side before screaming "NARUTO!" Suddenly her mind began to race 'why was Naruto there? How was he there? were is Sasuke?' Sakura jerked her eyes to the right to see what looked to be a lifeless Sasuke laying on the ground and yelling "SASUKE!" Her legs gave way as something red ran by her at speeds faster than she could follow. Her mind felt like it was falling apart as the thoughts 'Naruto is going to die and Sasuke is dead' repeated over and over in her mind. Somehow her face had turned to see what that red thing could be, only to show her yet another Nightmare. Sakura mumbled to herself "Kyubi no Yoko."

**WELL THERE IT IS. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED AND I WOULD AGAIN LIKE TO SAY THAT ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED. I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA READER BUT HAVEN'T FOUND ONE YET, HOPEFULLY SOMEONE CAN HELP ME OUT WITH THAT SOON. WELL, I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP BY NEXT WEEK AT THE LATEST. THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**


	12. FREEDOM AND FORGIVENESS

**OK, I HAD SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES WITH THIS CHAPTER AND LOST A LOT OF TIME I USUAL SPEND WRITING ON MY FAN FIC BUT I DID MANAGE TO GET IT DONE, I APOLOGIZE IF THERE ARE ANY MORE ERRORS THAN USUAL AND I DO HOPE I HAVE KEEP UP THE QUALITY I HAVE HAD SO FAR. ONE AGAIN ALL COMMENTS GOOD OR BAD ARE WELCOME AND PLEASE ENJOY.**

Kyubi was rather pleased with himself at the moment. He had just sent Naruto flying and knew the boy was moving fast enough to fly past that insect Kakashi's attack and drag that girl out of the way as well, which would let Kakashi kill off the sword ninja and that would be that. With the sword ninja dead all that would be left would be let Naruto and the others heal, then head back to the village, so the insect could give Naruto the training needed to survive. However the big grin on Kyubi's face faded the moment Naruto had been stupid enough to stop himself, right in the path of the insect's attack. Kyubi instantly took off toward Naruto with a mix of several emotions running through his mind, surprise at Naruto's apparent need to be run through, horror at the fact the if the kid did die he would drag Kyubi right along with him, and annoyance at the fact that his current Jinchuriki was so sappy that he actually let a damn sob story cloud his judgment to the point where he was now trying to save the damn sword ninja as well. All in all, Kyubi hadn't been this particular level of pissed off in almost a thousand years, and the fact that he could feel Naruto's life fading away more and more the further Kakashi's hand entered the boy's body wasn't helping.

Zabuza felt the dogs disappear almost immediately after Haku had riddled the scroll with holes, but was too shocked to really understand the situation at the moment. He had to admit he was slightly surprised when Haku appeared in front of him but since the girl didn't even try to hide the fact that she was willing to die for him, it didn't faze him even half as much as seeing the blonde haired brat suddenly appear and push Haku out of the way to take the attack himself. All of this confusion could wait though, because here was Kakashi with what was ether already or soon would be a corpse in his arms. It was like the man was begging to be cut in two, and Zabuza was happy to help so he quickly squatted down picked up his sword with his still working right hand and began to swing the sword to cut both the boy and Kakashi in two.

Kakashi's reflexes took over and he wrapped his left arm around Naruto's body before back flipping away from the strike. Kakashi wasn't really paying attention though and barely registered that Kira with her slightly longer dark brown hair was now standing between him and Zabuza blocking the nuke nins attack. When Kyubi suddenly showed up and bit down on Zabuza's right arm before performing an acrobatic twist in the air and braking said arm, Kakashi's years of training and experience gave his brain a kick start. Kakashi remembered sending a messenger pigeon for reinforcement after the demon brothers' incident, he had requested a medic ninja and two more anbu in case things got too dangerous for his team. He also remember receiving a message back saying that the council had decided that if the mission was that dangerous that Kakashi should bring his team back and that no reinforcement were coming shortly after they arrived in the Land of Waves. It only took a moment for Kakashi to realize why Kira was there.

(**BACK IN KONOHA ALMOST 3 DAYS EARLIER**)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was sitting at his desk tapping his foot with a scowl on his face as he glared at the council's demand but perked up and calmed slightly when a familiar chakra drew closer to his office. When Kira walked into his office he began smiling and thought 'fine…I won't SEND anyone.'

Kira walked into the Hokage's office to turn in her report for her last mission. She and the other two guards for Naruto were now free to go on missions again because the boy had finished his ninja training and would have Kakashi there to protect him on his missions if necessary. This however did not stop Kira from checking in on Naruto or pestering Kakashi about how the boy was doing every chance she got. As Kira walked up to the desk the Third made a slight show of placing a piece of paper in plain sight and sliding it to the end of his desk, a clear sign to read but not speak for Kira. So she did just that as she handed her report to the Hokage "here is my report on the last mission Hokage-sama."

The Third took the report and began to read as he sat in his chair, but was still waiting the young lady in front of him read the information he had ACCEDENTALLY let leek. She responded exactly how he thought she would.

Kira finished reading and began to glare at the piece of paper laying on the Hokage's desk as her hands came together into tight fist before turning her glare on the Hokage himself and opening her mouth to speak, but stopped when the Third raised his right hand while still reading her report.

Hiruzen couldn't be happier to see her reaction and knew she would do exactly as he had planned "Kira-san, I can see you have been taking on a lot of work lately and believe it's about time I gave you a well-deserved vacation…sound good to you?"

The look of confusion quickly left Kira's face as a slightly sadistic smile formed "that…sounds really good Hokage-sama. Would it be alright if I left the village for a week to go to a hot springs I have heard about?"

Hiruzen smiled a little bigger "oh…don't be so reserved, you have done an amazing job for years now, take two weeks and enjoy."

Kira smiled a little bigger "that would be wonderful." Kira lowered her head as an aid came into the office before saying "thank you Hokage-sama" and pushing so much chakra into her legs and feet that when she took off and flew out the window the wooden planks the floor was made out of cracked and moaned out against the abuse.

Hiruzen just looked up and smiled at the aid before saying "she seems to be in a hurry to start her vacation, could you do me a favor and have this letter sent to Kakashi in the Land of Waves please."

Kira shot across the roofs of Konoha like only and experienced anbu could and quickly made it to her small apartment, gathered her things and took off again at full speed. She knew that it took about a week to get to the Land of Waves if you traveled at a civilian's pace so Kakashi and his team would probably make it there by night fall, but she had no such cargo to protect. So Kira could make it there in three days, maybe 2 if she didn't stop to sleep and conserved her chakra. She didn't want to be useless when she got there so she made sure to pace herself. When she arrived at the Land of Waves she was surprised to see a large group of civilians all standing in front of a house who were apparently being led by a little boy by the name of Inari. When she stopped to ask what was going on, Inari had recognized the leaf headband and quickly informed her that the others were at the bridge build site and probably already fighting Gato. Kira took back off at full speed but when she reached the build site, all that awaited her was a nightmare. Kakashi had just attacked Naruto with his Lightning Blade jutsu, she immediately took off and saw Kakashi wrap his left arm around Naruto and could see that the boy was still alive if only barely but before she could heal him she had to make sure he and Kakashi didn't get cut in two by the enemy ninja. So she blocked the slash and was extremely shocked to see a miniature Kyubi come to her aid against the enemy. She had been present when Kakashi had made his report to the Third about the Kyubi's other container but that didn't change the fact that it was the nine tailed fox coming to her aid and she found it to be an odd sensation. All of that fell to the back of her mind though when Naruto managed to cough out a weak "don't kill him." Kira was distinctly aware that Naruto was dieing behind her know, she quickly turned her hands already glowing a light green color due to chakra.

Kakashi, who had now had a few seconds to push past his own emotions and back to the matter at hand, laid Naruto flat on the ground and gave Kira the space she needed to help the boy before he turned a hateful glare toward Zabuza. When Kakashi saw that the nuke nin now had two broken and basically useless arms he turned his attention to the rest of his team. Sakura was staring over at them but was on her knees and was in, if Kakashi had to guess, shock. Sasuke was laying lifelessly on the ground and Kakashi had to shake away the thought 'I failed again.' Kakashi's attention was ripped away from his team when he heard laughter, he turned and quickly found the source, A short man wearing western style clothing and glasses...Gato.

Everyone looked at Gato except for Kira, who was to busy trying to save Naruto, and Sakura, who's eyes were wildly jumping from Naruto, Sasuke, and the Kyubi. Zabuzu and Kakashi were glaring at Gato while Kyubi was bearing his fangs and growling. Naruto's vision was blurry and he could really see anything past Kyubi but knew something was wrong.

Gato could see that he had everyone's attention and loved the idea of seeing the look on Zabuza's face when he realized he was no longer needed "so, this is how it all turns out?"

Zabuza glared at Gato and took note of the 50 or so thugs standing behind him before saying "what are you doing here Gato, and who are these thugs you brought with you?"

Gato smiled a little bigger "well you see, there has been a slight change in plans. The new plan is, you die right here Zabuza."

Zabuza eyes widened slightly "what was that?"

Gato keep smiling "you heard me, your too expensive Zabuza so I have decided to...end our little contract. Of course these men aren't here for free, so if you can manage to kill a few of them as well, I won't complain. Think you can handle that?"

Zabuza looked over at Haku and could see that she was starting to stand but was having a lot of trouble doing so. He then looked over at Kakashi "well it seems our fight has come to a end, the bridge builder is safe since I am no longer in Gato's employ."

Kakashi quickly looked at Zabuza and then back at Gato "so it seems."

Gato suddenly interrupted "but now that I think about it, I have to deal with all of you don't I? Well it's so hard to find good help now a days...so, shot them boys."

All the thugs behind Gato quickly pulled out crossbows and let the arrows fly.

Kira quickly grabbed Naruto and jumped away as Kakashi grabbed Sakura and Tazuna, but when Zabuza started to retreat his leg gave because he had lost so much blood with both his arms broken and bleeding badly. Zabuza managed to quickly turn and see the arrows flying toward him and knew he was going to die.

Suddenly Haku appeared in front of Zabuza and started deflecting as many of the arrows as she could with the Senbon in her hand. In the end she had manage to save Zabuza but took three arrows to the chest while one arrow sliced through the wrapping Zabuza used for a mask to show his face.

Naruto watched in horror as Haku fell limply against Zabuza chest before trying to jerk his body up only to be held down by Kira as he yelled "NO!"

Kyubi tensed when saw that when Naruto jerked he had tore his wound open more.

Zabuza just stayed there as Haku coughed up blood and started to fade before he said "you know nothing boy...this is how it ends when you fight as a warrior...as a ninja."

Naruto tried to move again but only succeeded in tearing his wound open more and having Kira hold him down again "You bastard! Is that all you have to say? She thinks of you like a father, you the only thing in the world that matters to her. You two have been together for so long and all you have to say is this is how it ends?!"

Naruto was going to say more but stopped when Kakashi said "Naruto..."

Only Kyubi saw the single tear fall down Zabuza's face before saying "I thought you didn't like the idea of torturing another human being?"

The statement quickly pulled Naruto out of his fit of rage and he finally noticed how Zabuza had seemed to just shrink in front of his very eyes. Naruto's mind began to race and he could only think of one solution...get the anbu lady, who now that he thought about it look familiar, to help Haku. So Naruto managed to raise his right hand and grip her wrist and said "please help her" while trying to sit up again.

Kira pushed him back down "if you don't stop moving she is not going to be the only one to die here."

Naruto tried to move again only managing to tear open the wound that Kira was doing everything in her power to save him from before he said "help her."

Kyubi tensed more as saw more of Naruto's blood pour out of the boy before he gritted out "that's enough" and started to walk toward Haku.

Zabuza quickly jerked his head toward Kyubi and tried to stand but between the bite wounds from the dogs and blood loss didn't even have the strength to do that but still said "you stay away from her."

Kyubi knew that Naruto was going to bleed out at this rate so he ignored the sword ninja and quickly bit down on the ends of the arrows sticking out of Haku's chest and ripped them away. Kyubi ignored when Naruto and Zabuza yelled "stop it!" in unison and placed his paw on Haku's stomach before digging his claws in and shoving his Chakra through her body.

Haku started screaming and Kakashi was now having to help Kira hold Naruto down while Zabuza reached up with his still badly broken right arm and tried in vain to strangle Kyubi.

Kyubi could see that he would have to hurry or Naruto would just kill himself trying to stop him so he pushed in more chakra and Haku's wounds healed quickly.

The moment Haku took a deep gasp of air Zabuza's hand released Kyubi as the nuke nin looked down at the young girl.

Kyubi quickly turned and smashed his tails into the two sending them flying and skidding to a stop in front of Naruto "there...they are both alive and unconscious. now STOP moving!" Suddenly Kyubi opened his jaws and a sphere of chakra formed before he turn and blasted it into the sky repelling the second volley of arrow that everyone else and missed because they were paying attention to him.

Kakashi was now worried because the way he understood it, Kyubi's outside vessel was made so that it couldn't be any stronger than it's Jinchuriki but that blast alone was made of more chakra then Naruto could pump out fully rested on his best day.

Kyubi knew exactly what Kakashi was thinking "relax insect, it's a safe guard of the new seal, if the Jinchuriki is put in a near death state the limitation to my chakra is released so I can fight to save both him and me."

Kira chakra suddenly spiked because she knew what Kyubi was really saying...Naruto was going to die if she didn't hurry so Kyubi would handle the rest.

Everyone turn and looked at Sakura when she said "Jinchuriki?"

Sakura jerked and looked directly at Kira when she snapped "NOT RIGHT NOW GIRL!"

Kyubi turned and faced Gato and his men, his blood red eye looking directly at Gato. Kyubi knew that Kakashi had almost no chakra left and the anbu was to busy saving Naruto to do anything else. Since the pink haired girl would just get in the way as far as he was concerned and all the others were out cold, He would have to do this alone. Kyubi grinned "easy enough." Kyubi suddenly took off toward Gato and his men who had now abandoned their crossbows for their swords and spears. Kyubi saw Gato run toward his men and through them and yelled out before he reached them "focus on his chakra coils so I can heal the wound with my chakra."

Gato had quickly turned and ran for the safety behind his men when the large animal started to charge them but could hear the screams of the men stupid enough to get in the things way. when Gato reached the end of the bridge and turned the last thing he saw was Kyubi's blood red eyes as he tore out the man throat before puffing into smoke when several men got lucky enough to stab the fox in the back with spears.

Kira had just finished repairing Naruto's chakra coils and had started back on his wound when suddenly the injury healed itself in a matter of seconds and Naruto took a deep gasping breath.

Kakashi eyes lit up like he had just come back to life and said "well wonders never cease."

Sakura also smiled when she saw Naruto was going to be OK but that soon fell when she remembered about Sasuke.

Naruto's blurry vision was clearing and he looked over and saw Sakura frowning and felt hurt that she apparently wanted him dead, just like the villager, since she found out about Kyubi. His quickly looked away when she looked at him and his eyes fell on Sasuke. Naruto suddenly sat up and grabbed the anbu lady by the shoulders "Sasuke! he's alive but he's hurt! you got to help him!"

Kira's eyes quickly shot to the young boy on the ground and she nodded before she took off in his direction.

Naruto turned to look at the other but only managed to see Sakura's face which was less than a inch away from his. Naruto's face went red before she said "are you sure! Sasuke's OK?!" Naruto's face was suddenly back to it's normal color as he nodded his head.

Kakashi just lowered his headband to conceal his sharingan eye and eye smiled at the scene.

The happy moment didn't last long though because one of the men that came with Gato tapped his sword against the ground before saying "sorry to interrupt your alls little moment, but whose going to pay us now that Gato is dead, because we aren't leaving here empty handed so I guess we will just have to hit that village and see what th-." Suddenly an arrow fell through the air and stabbed into the thugs foot cause the man to stop talking mid-sentence and yell out in pain as he dropped to the ground and looked at the arrow.

Everyone stopped and turned when they heard a mans voice. The man was standing beside Inari and said "you lot are forgetting one little thing, before you all take one step into our village you will have to go through all of us." All the villagers raised their weapons and shouted out "YEAH!"

Naruto smiled big "Inari!"

Inari smiled and rubbed a finger across his nose and held up his hand in a triumphant pose "well someone has got to tell them we're not going to roll over and give up."

Naruto just smiled bigger as he stood up before turning to the thugs and saying "why not" before he put his hand in the familiar hand sign and 10 shadow clones appeared.

Kakashi put his hands into the same hand sign and said "I might just have enough chakra to help you out" before 25 Kakashi clones appeared.

All the Kakashi clones just looked at the thugs and said in unison "you still want to fight?"

One thug yelled out "no thanks" as they all tried to pile onto the boat Gato and them had got there on.

Tazuna just stood there crying tears of joy as he laughed and thought 'everyone is alive, the village has come together and is saved from Gato, and ninja are all crazy."

After all the thugs had left all of Naruto and Kakashi's shadow clones puffed into smoke just leaving a smiling Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi and a laughing Tazuna standing there. Right up until both Kakashi and Naruto said in unison "thank god" before they both passed out and fell face forward on the ground.

Sakura just stood there in shock for a second until she saw Sasuke move out of the corner of her eye and yelled "Sasuke!" before running to him and hugging him.

Tazuna just keep laughing.

**(SEVERAL HOURS LATER BACK AT TAZUNA'S HOME)**

Naruto woke up and blearily opened his eyes to see that his, Kakashi's, and Sasuke's beds were now all lined up against the wall with Kakashi on his right and Sasuke on his left, he also noticed that the anbu lady from earlier was sitting in a chair on his right and Sakura was sitting on a chair on his left. Nether one seemed to notice that he was awake and then he realized that he didn't see Zabuza or Haku anywhere. Naruto sat up "where is Haku and Zabuza?"

Both Kira and Sakura looked at Naruto with smiles on their faces but Sakura was the first to speak "Naruto! your awake!"

Naruto looked over at Sakura but before he could say anything Sasuke spoke "dope...could you tell me what the hell happened, because the anbu and the other two aren't saying anything and Sakura just hugs me and starts crying any time I ask."

Naruto looked at Sakura and then at Kira before he turned back to Sasuke "we won."

Sasuke's right eyebrow started to twitch and Sakura's smile fell for just a second before Sasuke spoke again "cute...I mean how did you beat that Haku girl?"

Suddenly Haku walked in the room with Zabuza trailing behind her with cups of tea for everyone and said "He hit me."

Sasuke's glared at the girl but Kira decided to tell Naruto why Haku and Zabuza could just walk around the house "I placed a special explosive tags on both of them, they cant leave the house or use chakra and if they try anything I can set the tags off myself and kill them."

Naruto gave a slight smile and looked over to both Zabuza and Haku "well I just glad your both still here."

Zabuza just stood there while Haku smiled and nodded before saying "we were told that until Kakashi wakes up and decides what to do with us, we are to stay here."

Naruto smiled bigger "your coming back to the village with us." Everyone in the room was staring at Naruto in shock while he just looked around and then said "what? Haku said that the reason you had to leave your village was because you were trying to save it from a organization strong enough to control a Hokage. I am guessing that is something our Hokage would like to know about."

Zabuza was suddenly staring down Haku "and why does he know that."

Haku just smiled up at Zabuza "I lost my temper when he said you didn't have any honor." Haku paused for effect and let Naruto cringe when Zabuza glared at him, then she continued "so I told him so he wouldn't insult you anymore."

Naruto held up his hands in a placating manner, as Zabuza glared at him, before he said "In my defense you were working for Gato." When Haku suddenly stared to glare at him, Naruto had a flash back to the senbon assault on his hands and quickly placed them protectively under the covers.

Haku huffed and looked away as she blushed slightly and let go of the tea tray with her left hand and protectively covered her chest.

Zabuza looked at Haku then smiled sadistically before saying "that reminds me." He then picked up a cup of tea and walked over to Naruto and poured the tea out over his head.

Naruto just sat there shocked for a second before looking up at Zabuza "what the hell?"

Zabuza just smiled down at the boy "your the one who said Haku thinks of me like a father, so I just figured I should act like one, and since pouring tea on you was enough to make the anbu ready to set off the explosive tags I figure beating you to death is out of the question."

Naruto glared up at the Zabuza "but I didn't mean to."

Zabuza let go of the wooden tea cup and let it hit Naruto on the head "so?"

Naruto look away then at Haku before he bowed his head "really, I sorry, I really didn't plan it or anything, I swear."

Haku looked at Naruto for a second then lowered her left arm and smiled at him before she nodded "your forgiven...just don't do it again."

Naruto gave her a big smile "I'll be sure to think ahead from now on."

Sakura sat there for a moment before she remembered what they were talking about and then as only an adolescent girl could mistook Naruto's sincere apology, Haku's forgiveness, and Naruto promise to do as she ask as flirting. Sakura was suddenly annoyed but rationalized it by thinking 'what if she tries to flirt with Sasuke too.' None the less she was annoyed and the cause was mostly Naruto's fault and she felt the need to teach him to never grope a girl, so Sakura raised her right fist and was stung down but instead of the usual impact Naruto had suddenly reached up and grabbed her wrist, all the while his eyes were hidden.

Sasuke was to busy trying to figure out how Naruto beat Haku to notice the incident but Sakura was shock while Haku was confused because she could feel fear radiating off Naruto and couldn't figure out why. Zabuza knew exactly what was going on having been near a Jinchuriki before and seen how they were usually treated while Kira tensed and noticed that Kakashi did the same even though he was faking sleep.

Kira decided to cover for the boy and knew just how she wanted to do it and reached over and gave Kakashi's left arm a death grip.

Kakashi winced and quickly sat up gaining everyone's attention as Naruto let go of Sakura's wrist.

Kira looked over at Kakashi "oh Kakashi, your awake? good I have something I want to ask you about."

Kakashi looked at Kira and started to sweat but still eye smiled "oh, OK. What did you want to ask?"

Kira just keep smiling before saying "I think it's something we should talk about in private." Kira keep her grip in Kakashi and basically dragged him out of his bed before she turned and grabbed him by the back of his shirt and dragged him backwards across the floor, all the while Kakashi was saying "wait! I'm still injured and I didn't mean to and."

No one in the room got to hear what Kakashi said after that because even with him holding the wall to try to stay in everyone's view, Kira dragged him out leaving claw marks on the door frame.

Everyone in the room suddenly felt a cold chill and figured Kakashi would come back more injured than he had left if Kira's sadistic smile had anything to say about it.

Naruto recovered from the scene faster than the others and decided this was his best chance to get away, so he plastered his usual fake smile on and quickly got out of his bed and grabbed some dry cloths before saying "well, I'm going to go change" and quickly left the room.

Everyone in the room just sat there quietly for a moment until Haku broke the silence "well I guess I will go down and help make dinner if miss Tsunami wouldn't mind, what will you do Zabuza?"

Zabuza looked at Haku "I will go find Kakashi if they are still in the house and see what this whole go to the leaf village proposal entails."

Haku nodded and walked out the door, shortly fallowed by Zabuza which left Sakura alone with Sasuke.

Sakura was a still a little shocked with the way Naruto had dealt with intended life lesson but tried to push that to the back of her mind when she realized she was now ALONE with Sasuke. She quickly turned around and said "so Sasuke-kun, how are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Sakura could see that Sasuke was so absorbed in trying to figure out how Naruto had apparently beaten Haku to even realize she was there, she knew she might as well have been sitting in the room alone. Which made it impossible to get Naruto and his nine tailed secret out of her head, not to mention his shocking reaction earlier. She remembered that he had actually grabbed her wrist so hard it hurt for a split second but instantly released if only a little, like he was terrified of her but didn't want to hurt her. Suddenly it dawned on her what had happened. Sakura quickly stood and looked at Sasuke and said "Sasuke-kun if you need anything just yell and I will be right here, OK?" before she quickly exited the room.

Almost immediately after Sasuke looked up and burst out "would someone tell me...oh."

Sakura stopped outside the door and closed her eyes and tried to sense Naruto's chakra so she wouldn't just be wondering around the house. When she finally did manage to find him, he wasn't even in the house. He was over near the undeveloped forest area that they all had used for the tree climbing exercise. She stood there for a moment and tried to decide if she should follow him or go back to Sasuke but then the images of Sasuke setting there ignoring her and Naruto with his hair covering his eyes flashed through her mind and she quickly left the house. When Sakura reached the forest she could hear Naruto talking but couldn't make out what he was saying and didn't recognize the other voice, suddenly Sakura remembered when Kyubi had healed Haku "there...they are both alive and unconscious. now STOP moving!" and she knew who the other voice was. She didn't really want to see the fox again just yet but she didn't really have much choice since she was sure both already knew she was there, so she pushed back her fear and walked into the clearing where both Naruto and Kyubi where standing.

Both Naruto and Kyubi stopped talking and looked up at her when Sakura walked into view. Naruto wasn't wearing his trademark grin and Kyubi...well, was Kyubi. Naruto looked at Kyubi "well, enjoy your hunt."

Kyubi just keep staring at Sakura but finally turned his head toward Naruto and said "BAKA" before he ran off into the woods.

Sakura looked like she wanted to say something but keep her mouth shut when Naruto turned to her, she found it odd that a boy who she knew was shorter than her and definitely more childish had just made her feel like a child who was about to get scolded for trying to peek at their birthday presents.

Naruto figured she was worried about what Kyubi would do if left on his own so he figured he could alleviate that concern first and explain everything before he said what he had to say "He wont hurt anyone...he cant because thanks to this seal here" Naruto placed his right hand on his stomach "I can limit him so that all he is aloud" Naruto stopped speaking when Sakura held up her hand.

Sakura lowered her hand "Kira-dono, explained it all to me."

Naruto eyebrows rose then fell quickly as he said "alright." He then reach down and grabbed the kuni in the holster on his leg by the metal loop and tossed it to land a couple feet in front of Sakura.

Sakura just looked at the kuni with her head tilted to the side then looked back at Naruto in confusion.

Naruto took his kuni pouch off and tossed it past Sakura before raising both his arms up halfway to give her plenty of openings before saying "I know how people usually react to Jinchuriki, and I would rather you try now instead of when I injured or asleep, this way I can run and get heal by Kira-san, then I will request that I get transferred to another team instead of you so you can stay with Sasuke...I don't blame you, I understand."

Sakura keep looking at Naruto in confusion and noticed that he was paler now then he was when he was bleeding out then she looked back at the kuni, then it hit her like a slap across the face. She looked back up at Naruto and could see he wasn't looking at her, he was staring at the ground, the light that usually filled his eyes was gone. Suddenly all their conversation since they all became a team started running though her head "I like you, I really do Sakura-chan, but you need to get to know me a little before saying something like that...If only things were as simple as you think." she remember his reluctance to go into Tazuna's home at first and now knew it was because Naruto had expected them to try and kill him in his sleep. He knew that the villagers hated him because of the Kyubi and because they were foolish and scared they had probably tried to kill him. She realized that his dream to become Hakage really was more of a need, like he didn't have the right to be alive if he didn't do it. All of these things made her want to run up and hug him, tell him it would be OK, but she could tell. Even after she became his friend, even after all the time they had laughed together, worked as a team. In the end, Naruto thought she was just like everyone else. Bound to hate him no matter what, and here he was throwing it in her face. Sakura emerald eyes hardened with her anger, she quickly walked up to the kuni, pulled it out of the ground and threw it. The kuni lightly sliced across Naruto's left check.

Naruto closed his eyes when he felt the kuni cut his check and knew her answer "I guess that's it then...I'll."

Sakura stopped him med-sentence by taking her open right hand and slapping him as hard as she could across his now cut check.

Naruto's right knee gave with the force of the slap and his arms fell when he had to catch himself with his right hand, but he never even opened his eyes.

Sakura glared down at him as tears fell down her face "you know what Naruto? You know what I WANTED to say? I wanted to tell you it was fine. That I know you didn't choose to be a Jinchuriki and that it's OK that you are. Kyubi even saved a lot of people back at the bridge as far as I can tell so you must be a good influence on him somehow. I just wanted you to know that I don't hate you." She wanted to stare him down, make him apologize but when his eyes suddenly opened and she saw the disbelief in them he might as well have stabbed her with the kuni, he didn't believe a word she said. He would never trust her, he would never really let them be friends, he would just put on his stupid act and pretend, never letting anyone in close. She couldn't take it, she screamed "BAKA!" into his face, his disbelieving eyes still there watching her cry. She quickly turned and ran back in the direction of the house still crying.

Naruto couldn't believe it, he really couldn't believe it. Sakura had reacted in the exact opposite way he had expected her to. She was actually crying and had said she didn't hate him for containing the Kyubi. Didn't being the word that stung most when he thought about it, because even if she didn't before, he had made damn sure she did now.

Kyubi came out of the woods and walked up to Naruto "you got to love rabbit...so how did it go, as expected?"

Naruto just leaned back against a tree and looked up and laughed, in the kind of way someone who had just been told they had cancer would, a little before saying "I kinda wish."

Kyubi just stood there shocked and blinking. He knew what Naruto had planned to do, the boy had told him himself, and Kyubi thought he was a Baka. As far as Kyubi was concerned they should just get the girl sent off to another team, she was basically useless anyway, and if the boy was worried about the secret, Kyubi had learned from his previous Jinchuriki that there were ninja who could go into another's mind to find information so he figured that they could seal it to. Kyubi lifted his nose in the air and sniffed, and suddenly jerked his head toward Naruto "she cried?!"

Naruto glared at Kyubi and said in a sarcastic manner "no, no, of course not, of course she fucking cried you damn fox."

Kyubi was slightly annoyed by Naruto's outburst but was too confused himself to care "why?"

Naruto ran his right hand threw his hair and gave another sad laugh before saying "because I'm a Baka." then Naruto just leaned his head back against the tree again before saying "I'll never understand girls."

Kyubi just looked back at the boy "that statement applies to all of us I think."

Naruto suddenly looked at Kyubi "wait...you actually think about that stuff."

Kyubi huff "don't ask."

Naruto had no intention of following that request "do you know if I can fix this."

Kyubi looked thoughtful for a moment then smiled at Naruto "I suppose you could always just pin her down and." Kyubi dodge the Kuni thrown at his head by a now glaring Naruto before saying "right, right, your still kits. Then I guess you need to apologize. but I doubt the usual I'm sorry will cut it."

Naruto stopped glaring at Kyubi "so what do you suggest?"

Kyubi grinned "well..."

**(BACK WITH SAKURA)**

Sakura ran to Tazuna's house but instead of going inside she jumped up on the roof and sat down before burying her face in her knees. She didn't get this, all she wanted to do was tell him it was fine, but all that happened was him throwing his own pain in her face and her getting upset because of it. She wanted him to trust her because she trusted him but she know knew that he didn't and probably never would. Why should he, she was just the useless extra on their team.

Naruto was suddenly standing on the roof behind Sakura. He quietly walked around her and kneeled down and lowered his face to her knees "did you really mean it?"

Sakura jerked her head up because he startled her and realized that their faces were maybe 3 inches apart but didn't really care at the moment, she was still angry and she didn't know why he was here if she was supposedly like everyone else at the village why should he even bother putting on his facade and play at being friends with her. So she said the first thing that came to her mind "does it even matter?"

Naruto sighed before leaning back so that he was no longer in her face "yes."

Sakura just glared at him "didn't look like it to me, you think I'm just trying to fool you so I can do something horrible to you the moment I think I got a good chance, your eyes said so."

Naruto blinked and tilted his head to the side "my eyes talk?"

Sakura nearly laughed, even though she knew he was not really that stupid but decided if he wanted to be a pain in the ass so would she "yes Naruto, they really do."

Naruto sighed again before holding out some flowers in his right hand and lowering his head "well then, ask them how I'm should earn some forgiveness because all I can think to do is give you these and beg."

Sakura rolled her eyes at his attempt at humor "oh no, I couldn't do that...remember I can't be trusted."

Naruto looked up at her "I never said that."

Sakura huff "so true, you just threw a kuni at my feet and told me to try to kill you cause you just knew that was what I wanted."

Naruto winced slightly "to tell you the truth, I kinda wish you did try to kill me. I'm used to being hated, besides your slaps hurt more than your punches." Naruto absent-mindedly rubbed his still stinging check.

Sakura glared at him but knew if he keep this up she would start crying again "what do you want Naruto? Just tell me because I don't feel like dealing with your crap."

Naruto looked her square in the eyes "a redo."

Sakura leaned her head to the side and said with as much venom as possible "oh what? Didn't make feel bad enough the first time."

Naruto stood up "I didn't mean to make you feel bad the first time."

Sakura keep glaring "right, I was just suppose to attack you. How could I have gotten those mixed up?"

Naruto hung his head "I'm sorry."

Sakura just keep glaring "back to the mask are we."

Naruto didn't move "I'm sorry."

Sakura stood up and stalked toward him "no your not."

Naruto still didn't move "I'm sorry you think that."

Sakura shoved him "quite saying your sorry."

Naruto didn't move "please forgive me."

Sakura slapped him again and knew she was starting to cry again "I said stop it."

Naruto face was turned now but he keep looking at Sakura "fine then what are my EYES saying."

Sakura was glaring at him but noticed the pained looked he had and that he keep getting distracted by her tears "you don't like watching me cry."

Naruto just keep looking at her "yeah...their worse than the slaps."

Sakura didn't think she could take it anymore "Naruto, please just stop."

Naruto held up the flowers again "your the one who said we were friends."

Sakura glared at him "well apparently I was wrong because friends trust each other."

Naruto head tilted to the side again, this time in real confusion "what makes you think I don't trust you, I believed every word you said. I just thought you would hate me after you found out about Kyubi."

Sakura could tell that he wasn't joking or trying to cover for himself, he really had no idea what she was talking about "but you."

Naruto quickly grabbed Sakura's right hand and gave her the flowers "I trust you, so you should trust me...OK?"

Sakura decide she would give him one more chance so she smiled and nodded and looked at the flowers "fine, but I swear if you ever do anything like that again I WILL make you regret it...by the way Naruto, these flowers are poisonous."

Naruto quickly grabbed the flowers out of her hand and tossed them off the roof before reaching up and scratching the back of his head with his right had and plastering on his trademark smile.

little did the two know that Kira had cast a Genjutsu to hide herself, Kyubi, Kakashi, and Zabuza.

Kyubi was the first to speak after the two young genin went back inside "just as planned."

Kakashi looked over at Kyubi "I was there when you told him what to do, so I know your plan ended after he offered her the flowers the first time."

Kyubi grinned "true, but I think their what pulled him through in the end."

Kira was wiping away tears with her sleeve and had a smile on her face "their just so adorable."

Zabuza was just sitting there looking at the others and wondering why the hell he had to be up here to.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED EVEN THOUGH I BASICALLY WROTE THIS ALL IN ONE SITTING BECAUSE I WANTED TO MEET MY ONE CHAPTER A WEEK PROMISE. ALL COMMENTS ARE WELCOME AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME.**


	13. REPORTS AND RIVALS

**OK EVERYONE, IT IS FINALLY HERE, SORRY THIS UPDATE IS SO LATE. I AM SURE YOU ALL UNDERSTAND THAT I HAVE MY OWN LIFE JUST LIKE YOU DO, AND UNFORTUNATELY MINE HAS LEFT ME LITTLE TIME TO WRITE AS OF LATE AND I APOLOGIZE TO ALL OF YOU WHO HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS CHAPTER AND I DO INTEND TO STILL TRY TO GET ANOTHER UP BY MONDAY. I ALSO FEEL THE NEED TO INFORM YOU ALL THAT I WILL HAVE TO CHANGE MY 1 CHAPTER A WEEK PROMISE TO A 1 CHAPTER EVERY TWO WEEKS PROMISE DUE TO SOME THINGS I HAVE TO DEAL WITH. I WILL STILL TRY TO PROVIDE A CHAPTER PER WEEK BUT CAN NO LONGER BE SURE THAT I CAN PULL IT OFF...OK, I WOULD LIKE TO THANK ALL MY REVIEWERS, YOU ALL REALLY GOT ME THROUGH THIS ONE. ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME GOOD OR BAD AND I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY.**

Naruto and the others were only a short ways from the Konoha village gates when he looked over to see Sakura talking to Haku, the boy couldn't believe how fast Sakura and Haku became friends until he got caught staring at the two one night and Haku said that she didn't really get to spend much time with girls around her own age before so she was enjoying getting to have some 'girl talk'. He also noticed that Sasuke still had his superiority complex. Naruto was happy that Sasuke bought the story that he had actually worn Haku down enough for Naruto to beat her but Naruto still wished that Sasuke didn't think he was useless. When he looked at Zabuza he suddenly felt a cold chill because the sword ninja had caught him and apparently did not like to be stared at if the sudden death glare was any indication. Kakashi was leading the party while Kira trail behind at the rear which was understandable since Zabuza and Haku were technically prisoners. All in all the trip had been fairly uneventful and Naruto was bored out of his mind. So when Kakashi looked back at him and waved him forward Naruto was more than happy to oblige.

Kakashi just keep reading his little orange book and waited for Naruto to get close enough so that no one else could hear their conversation "I'm sure the Hokage will want to talk to you about the fur ball helping during the fight, have you come up with a decent report yet?"

Naruto keep looking forward "well, all he did was help so I don't think I really have to prepare anything special...do I?"

Kakashi rolled his eyes "you really need me to answer that?" When Kakashi saw Naruto push his eyebrows together with confusion the Jonin couldn't help but sigh "you don't think he is going to mind the fact that you ended up letting everyone at the site see him?"

Naruto cringed but then his eyes lit up with hope "Sasuke didn't see him." Naruto wasn't oblivious enough to not see Kakashi sigh again so he schooled his features "I don't really see what I can do other than tell him the truth."

Kakashi just turned the page in his book "you know you really screwed up back there, I was able to convince Tazuna that the Kyubi was just a summon like my ninja dogs but you also ended up showing it to the others as well. Sakura will probably be fine because she is a leaf ninja and your teammate but Zabuza and Haku have no ties to the leaf Naruto."

Naruto just smiled "then why not make them leaf ninja?"

Kakashi shut his little orange book and rolled his eyes "please don't tell me your actually clueless enough to not already know the answer to that question."

Naruto's smile fell "you mean because their wanted by the Mist?"

Kakashi opened his book back up "exactly, and if the Mist finds out we are taking them to the village instead of turning them in, we could already be causing some major diplomatic problems later on."

Naruto keep looking forward as the group continued to walk "I guess I will need to come up with something then."

Kakashi turned another page in his book "I need to at least come up with a legitimate excuse to give the Hokage in case we have to turn them over."

Naruto's body suddenly tensed up and he knew Kakashi noticed but still did his best to seem composed "we can't turn them over Kakashi-sensei. They'll be executed on the spot just for doing what should have been done."

Kakashi just turned another page in his book "that is a matter of opinion Naruto. Even if they were doing it for the good of their village, they still tried to assonate the Mizukage." When Kakashi saw Naruto get ready to protest again he shut his little orange book again to silence the boy "don't misunderstand, we are not going to throw them to the wolves just because we can, and I don't really agree with the idea of them being executed for treason just because they were trying to protect their village ether...but Naruto, we do still have to consider the facts and the realities of our world. There is also their knowledge about the fur ball as well, to tell you the truth if we do end up having to turn them over...I don't think the Mist will be the one who kills them."

Naruto paled "so what your saying is even if we keep it hidden for long enough to clear their names...we cant let them ever go home. Plus, I need to explain why I thought bringing them with us, even though it can possibly cause the village so much trouble, was still a good idea."

Kakashi eye smiled "yes and no...it is true that we wont be able to let them return to the Mist village, but in the end I am still the team captain Naruto. I was the one who had the final say on them coming with us, so that is my problem. Yours is the fact that you are going to have to explain why you thought letting the fur ball be seen back there was a good idea."

Naruto had a lopsided grin on his face and ruffled the back of his head with his right hand "yeah, that...you know."

Kakashi cut the boy off by opening his book and saying "Naruto, I am not the one you need to explain it to, in my opinion the information we are getting from them is well worth the trouble. Which is why they are coming with us, but that doesn't mean you ignoring your orders to keep your tenant a secret will go overlooked. So I am just warning you before hand to keep your cool...got it?"

Naruto nodded before saying "yes sensei" and falling back to join the rest of the group. When the boy noticed Sakura's worried look he just plastered on a smile before saying "I can not wait to have some ramen from the Ichiraku!" His smile fell for a split second though when he saw that if anything, Sakura was more worried now.

It only took the group about an hour to reach the village gates and part ways after Kakashi and Naruto's short chat. Kakashi had informed his team to go and clean themselves up and then to report to the Hokage's office within the hour while Kira escorted Haku and Zabuza to a more secure area where they would wait until the Hokage wished to speak with them. Once Kakashi saw that everyone one was gone he took off in the direction of the Hokage's office.

Naruto had just finished taking a shower and putting on a clean set of cloths and was in a slight hurry, because he wasn't kidding when he said he wanted some ramen so he had fixed himself a few cups of instant before getting ready, when he heard a knock on his door. He quickly walked over and opened the door to find Sakura standing there.

Sakura just looked up at a now dumbstruck and for some odd reason blushing Naruto before she sighed and said "I came straight here after getting ready because I want to know what is going on, your stupid outburst after you talked with Kakashi-sensei was a dead giveaway." Sakura took a quick look past the boy in an attempt to see a clock but could only see the landfill that was his room. The young girl grimaced at the thought of going in so she opted for a more efficient use of their time "we can talk as we walk, you ready?"

Naruto nodded and walked outside and shut his door after he was done locking the door he looked back to see Sakura looking at the sun trying to guess the time if he had to guess "umm...Sakura?"

Sakura turned to look at her blonde teammate "yeah?"

Naruto blushed a little more and swallowed a lump in his throat "how did you know where?"

Sakura interrupted him mid sentence "I ran into Iruka-sensei on the way home and figured it would be easier to get you to talk if it was just us."

Naruto's blush instantly vanished, as he realized the girl was there to interrogate him and Iruka had unwittingly helped. He really wasn't to happy that, that was the reason she was there but didn't figure it mattered because he was happy for any time alone with his pink haired teammate so he couldn't help but grin and then making a show of wiping his right hand across his forehead and letting out a deep breath "I was worried you were stalking me or something." Unfortunately for Naruto, Sakura did not find it very funny because she punched him so hard he actually went flying.

Sakura waited for the boy to stand then walked past him "come on, baka"

Naruto blinked a few times to clear his vision and rubbed the new lump on his head before following after the girl "what ever you say Sakura-chan."

It didn't take Sakura long to forgive her blonde teammate, so she was smiling shortly after he caught up while still rubbing the lump on his head "if you weren't being a baka you wouldn't have gotten hit."

Naruto was smiling ,even though the lump still hurt, as he walked beside the girl "It was just a joke...you sure your not trying to kill me?" Naruto quickly sided away from the girl when she gave him a death glare, but then quickly went back to her side with his smile never leaving his face "OK, fine. No more jokes."

Sakura dropped her glare quickly and went back to smiling "good, because your not funny." Her smile got a little bigger when the boy nearly tripped over himself and had a shocked look on his face "well at least not when your trying to be anyways." She started laughing when Naruto huffed and put his hands in his pockets."

Hearing Sakura laugh was all it took to put a smile back on Naruto's face but it fell slightly when he remembered why she had come to get him in the first place "you know, it really isn't something you have to worry about."

Sakura stopped laughing instantly but keep smiling as they walked "says the guy who has been keeping the fact that he has a demon sealed inside him a secret from his team since graduation." she paused for effect and caught Naruto's slight wince "yeah...thought so, what's going on Naruto?"

Naruto sighed "Kakashi-sensei was just telling me that things would probably get complicated with Zabuza and Haku here, and that I should expect to get in trouble for the fox coming out at the bridge."

Sakura's smile fell as she processed what that meant and had a fairly good grasp of the situation now but wanted to confirmed her suspicions "they wont be able to leave now that their here will they?"

Naruto nodded "not unless the Kyubi becomes common knowledge."

Sakura gave the boy a half hearted smile but then asked her next question "are you going to get in trouble for me and Tazuna seeing it too?"

Naruto smiled a little "well Kakashi-sensei took care of Tazuna, the old man thinks Kyubi was a summon and...I don't think you will be to big a problem."

Sakura was smiling again "good, besides they should have let you tell me and Sasuke from the start, we're teammates. So when are we telling Sasuke?"

Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked up to see that Sakura was now a few feet in front of him looking confused "we wont be telling Sasuke." When Sakura started to open her mouth to protested he cut her off before she could say anything "Sakura don't take this the wrong way but you were not suppose to find out, and if you haven't noticed me and Sasuke are not exactly the best of friends. I'm having enough trouble just trying to get him to recognize me as a equal...I don't see him taking the information very well."

Sakura walked over to stand in front of the boy and said "you apparently didn't think I would take it very well ether" in a harsh tone, she regretted it slightly when she saw him wince though.

Naruto quickly recovered though and pulled his right hand out of his pocket and pointed at Sakura "exactly, YOU took it a hell of a lot better than almost everyone I know. Sakura, I grew up being hated by practically our whole village. YOU understanding and willing to see me for me and not the fox, types are in the minority here."

Sakura felt slightly nauseous by the time he was done speaking because she knew he was saying this with past experience to back him up but she still felt the need push further "Sasuke has been through a lot too, he would understand."

Naruto cut her off again as he walked around her "Sakura...I'm sorry, I really am if you don't like it but...this is my personal information you are trying to force me to share and I don't like the idea of telling someone that obviously doesn't like me something to make them want to kill me the first chance they get."

Sakura was getting angry as she quickly stalked toward him and grabbed the blonde boys arm to stop him "Naruto, you said yourself that he basically saved you when you were fighting Haku and you are not exactly the nicest person to him ether you know."

Naruto stood there for a moment and knew that they would be entering a busy area soon so he couldn't keep talking about this with her "Sakura...I think of you as a friend, I really do but...as a friend I need you to not say anything to him...at least not for now." before Sakura could say anything else he jump up to a roof and took off.

Sakura stood there a moment longer and just stared at where Naruto was standing moments before. She knew he was just being stubborn about this and she of course knew that Sasuke was to perfect to do something as foolish as hate the other boy for the demon inside of him but decided that she would just have to give him some more time and slowly smiled and said to herself "he did say at least not for now." She started walking down the street to the Hokage's office.

**(SEVERAL MINUTES LATER AT THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

Sakura walked down the hallway to the Hokage's office to see both Naruto and Sasuke had already arrived and were doing their best to ignore each other. She gave a sad sigh at the site and thought 'there BOTH acting like children.' When she reached them all she got as a sign of recognition was a slight nod from Sasuke and "hey Sakura-chan" from Naruto. She felt awkward standing between the boy since they were apparently having a competition to see who could ignore the other the longest but was saved when Kakashi opened the door to the Hokage's office.

Kakashi had just finished his mission report to the Hokage and took a quick roll call of his Genin when he opened the door "good your all here...come inside."

All three Genin nodded before entering the office and seeing the Third standing behind his desk and staring out his window. They each lined up and waited as Kakashi gave his OFFICIAL report to the Hokage.

Hiruzen listened to the report and then turned to look at the team "well first of all I would like two congratulate all of you for completing a very difficult mission, you all stepped up and did what needed to be done under harsh circumstances and I couldn't be happier with all of you. Also I understand that you have brought me some interesting information in the form of two former enemy ninja so I think it is only right you all receive a proper reward for your actions. So I shall be paying all of you the equivalent of a low paying A class mission's wages as that is what the mission should have been classified as to start with." He paused for a moment and took a good look at the young ninjas in front of him, Sakura had a smile on her face but was in no way being unprofessional while both Naruto and Sasuke nodded before apparently having a short glaring match and then returning to their previous selves. He couldn't help but smile at the lot of them "again job well done, you are all dismissed for the day, go home and get some rest." He wait for them all to turn and then cleared his throat "Kakashi and Naruto, stay for a moment."

Naruto went stiff as a board when he heard the order, he knew that this was coming thanks to Kakashi but didn't realize it would be just yet. The blonde quickly turned before saying "yes, Hokage-sama" and returning to where he was standing earlier.

Hiruzen nearly laughed because the boy was so nervous that he actually used good manners for once but didn't say anything till the other Genin left his office but noticed that the young girl with pink hair looked back in as the door shut behind her. He then walked over to his chair and sat down and looked at Naruto and Kakashi before placing his chin on top of his hands and saying "relax Naruto, I don't plan on executing anyone today."

Naruto lifted his right hand and rubbed the back of his head with a small smile on his face "sorry old man Hokage, I was just a little worried. It's not like I think this is the same as one of my little pranks."

Hiruzen didn't want the boy to have a nervous breakdown but that was a little to informal so he schooled his features and lowered his Hokage hat to hide his eyes "that's good because this isn't one of you stupid pranks...this is about you showing off village secrets."

Naruto quickly lowered his and came to attention at the remark "right, sorry."

The third sat there for a moment longer before he lifted his hat off his head and sat it on his desk "better...now tell me how this happened Naruto."

Naruto took a deep breath "well, during my and Sasuke's fight with Haku she informed me of how they had tried to save their village from a organization that was controlling their Mizukage somehow and I couldn't think of a reason for her to lie so I believed her. I was still intending to keep Kyubi a secret at the time but when she took off to protect Zabuza I didn't really have much choice but to call him out for back up since Sasuke and been taken down...trying to protect me. I wanted to save them if I could and knew that the information they had could be important to our village in the long run, especially if there is an organization out there that could infiltrate a village as far up as the Mizukage himself." Naruto took another deep breath and waited for his punishment.

Hiruzen sat there for a moment looking at Naruto before looking at Kakashi and smirking slightly before going back to the boy "I understand, and since Kakashi has obviously given you warning that this was coming I am guessing you know what this means for the two not affiliated with our village." He waited for Naruto to nod before he continued "Now I have another question...Miss Haruno...do you believe I need to take any action there? Do not let your personal feeling be involved in your judgment."

Naruto smiled but then fell back to a serious expression "I believe she will not attack me if that is what you mean, and I also believe she can be trusted to keep the secret...she has expressed an interest in us telling Sasuke but I have asked her not to and I believe she will respect my wish in this if nothing else." The boy started to fidget when he realized that the Hokage had a amused look on his face and blurted out "what...did I say something stupid or something?"

Kakashi face palmed himself as Hiruzen started to laugh. When Hiruzen had managed to get himself under control he smiled at the boy "actually I was both stunned and impressed at you saying something that sounded smart...well until your last comment anyways." Hiruzen started laughing again when Naruto's right eyebrow started to twitch.

Kakashi decided to try to move the subject somewhere else before he had to hold Naruto back from attacking the Hokage in a childish tantrum "if it is alright with you Hokage-sama, I and I am sure Naruto himself would like to know how will Haku's and Zabuza's circumstances be now that they must stay in the village."

Hiruzen was suddenly all business again "you mean what do I intend to do with them?"

Naruto couldn't stop himself from blurting out "we cant report them to the Mist old man, they were just trying to help their village."

Hiruzen looked back over toward Naruto "I don't intend to report them so unless they get discovered they will stay in the village under constant watch by a team of ANBU for each of them, but if they try to leave or cause harm to this village they will be treated as enemy ninja and dealt with accordingly. Understand Naruto?"

Naruto swallowed a lump in his throat as the meaning of dealt with accordingly translated into executed "yes sir."

Hiruzen started smiling again "good." He was going to raise his hand to dismiss them but then a thought hit him "you know I haven't seen the Kyubi's outer vessel yet."

Kyubi puffed into existence right beside Naruto and sneered at the old man "what do you want brat?"

Hiruzen's smile turned sadistic "I just wanted to see what Naruto was having to deal with...you can leave now fox."

Kyubi scoffed at the obvious hatred he felt from the Hokage before puffing into smoke again.

Hiruzen turned his attention back to Naruto and his anger deflated immediately "I am truly sorry you have to deal with that demon on a regular basis."

Naruto put his hands in his pockets and shrugged "you don't need to worry about it old man, I am sure the fourth Hokage made the seal the way he did for a reason and to be perfectly honest, that DEMON you are talking about has been nicer to me than most of the village." When Naruto saw the thirds jaw clinch he figured he should say something to relieve the old man's worry "don't get me wrong, I am not saying his actions 12 years ago were OK by any means, I'm just saying he is trying to work with me so I cant really complain."

Hiruzen visible relaxed and was slightly annoyed that Kakashi looked like he had actually expected Naruto to defend the fox somewhat and didn't warn him. He decided that was not something he needed to dwell on though before he raised his hand and dismissed them both.

Both Kakashi and Naruto nodded and Kakashi quickly made a few hand signs and puffed into smoke while Naruto just turned and walked to the door. Naruto was more than a little surprised though because when he opened the door Sakura was standing in the hallway waiting for him.

**(WHEN SAKURA AND SASUKE EXITED THE HOKAGE'S OFFICE)**

Sakura turned back toward Sasuke as the door to the Hokage's office closed. She was a little worried about what the Hokage would decided herself because even in the short amount of time she had spent with Haku, she had grown to like the girl. The fact that, even during their fight, Haku had no intention of killing Sasuke or Naruto had made Sakura see the girl in a kinder light. She was shook out of her thoughts though when she realized Sasuke was looking in her direction, but upon closer inspection she could see that he was looking at the Hokage's door and not her. She knew he was probably curious why Naruto was asked to stay and decided to tell him the part that wouldn't be considered a breach of trust "It's about Haku and Zabuza, I bet. Naruto really seemed to like them but we don't know what will happen to them now that their in the village so I am guessing that the Hokage is just telling him not to do anything stupid."

Sasuke had forgotten Sakura was even there but thought about what she said and it seemed like decent enough reasoning to him but he still thought the fact that Naruto had to have a special talk just to keep him in line was pathetic "if he is going to be a ninja, the loser needs to grow up."

Sakura felt a twinge of annoyance at Sasuke's words because even if he didn't know the real reason Naruto was in there...she did, but she couldn't stay mad at the ever so perfect Uchiha so when he turned around she did the same thing she did every time they had any time off "so...um...Sasuke, I was wondering."

Sasuke cut Sakura off with a calm and cool "no thanks" before walking away.

Sakura was instantly depressed because Sasuke had just given her the same answer he always did and this time he didn't even let her finish her question. She started to walk off herself but suddenly an image of her and Haku laughing during their trip back flashed through her mind and she decide that she wanted to know what the other girl's fate would be as well, so she leaned against the wall and waited for Naruto to come out with her answer. She didn't have to wait long though because in less than a minute Naruto was opening the door to the Hokage's office.

Naruto froze in place and then quickly look back and forth to check the hallway before he started to blush.

Sakura took note of this instantly "I told Sasuke-kun that you were being told not to do anything stupid no matter what the Hokage decided to do with Haku and Zabuza, and he left. The only reason I'm here is because I want to know what is going to happen to Haku."

Naruto's blush instantly disappeared and he cleared his throat before saying "yeah, of course. I knew that..." When all he got was an annoyed glare from Sakura he decided he better answer her question quickly "the old man said."

Sakura cut him off with a stern "HOKAGE."

Naruto gulped "yeah the Hokage said that they are going to stay here in the village under watch by ANBU so as long as they don't get found out, attack anyone, or escape they will be aloud to live their life here for now." When Sakura gave a relieved sigh, Naruto couldn't help but smile."

Sakura smiled back and turned to leave but instead of walking turned her head toward Naruto "good, well we should go tell them the good news."

Naruto just said "yeah!" when she started to walk down the hallway but quickly followed and was walking beside her. He then had a idea and turned his head toward Sakura as they walked "hey Sakura-chan, after that you want to go out and."

Sakura cut him off with a simple "no" and continued walking.

Naruto tripped over his own feet a little at the abrupt answer but quickly recovered to follow Sakura around the corner of the hallway.

**(A FEW WEEKS LATER)**

Naruto opened his bleary eyes and sat up in his bed and stretched out his arms and yawned. He turned to his picture of team seven that Kakashi had made them all take before they went on their mission to the Land of Waves and smiled before turning his attention to the other pictures he had on his wall, two of which always put a big smile on his face. The first was of him and Iruka standing together right after Iruka had treated him to some ramen after passing Kakashi's bell test. The other was of Zabuza and Haku, Haku was standing there giggling while Zabuza had 6 kids from the daycare, that he and Haku had started working at, climbing all over the former nuke nin. Haku wished to do something that had nothing to do with being a ninja so she had asked to work with children. Naruto was happy that the old man Hokage had given them permission to take a job but still felt a little sorry for Zabuza because if the storm cloud hanging over his head was any indication the adoration that the children apparently had for him was not shared. Naruto couldn't help but laugh when he remember the first time he and Sakura had visited the pair at the daycare and they walked in to find Zabuza holding himself to the roof of the building using chakra in a attempt to get away from the children. Unfortunately for Zabuza, the fact that he COULD do just that was all that was required to make every child in the room want to try and do the same or pepper the poor man to death with even more questions about his life as a ninja. Naruto was shook from his memories though when he realized that he better eat breakfast and head out. So he quickly changed into some clean cloths, fixed and ate some toast, and left his apartment. Naruto quickly did a few stretches to wake himself up and took off running toward the bridge that he and the rest of team seven always meet up and waited for Kakashi. He arrived to find that Sakura and Sasuke were already there, and when Sakura heard him running toward them he quickly greeted her "Hey, good morning Sakura."

Sakura was going to greet Naruto as well but before she could say anything Naruto had apparently decided that a glaring contest with Sasuke would be the best greeting for the Uchiha. Her inner just face palmed herself before shaking her head from side to side, Sakura herself was thinking yet again 'its like being stuck with a couple of children'. She decided that she should try to get them to at least be civil with each other though so she cleared her throat "morning Naruto..." She turned toward Sasuke and could see that the other boy was glaring back at Naruto, so she cleared her throat yet again and gave Naruto a pointed look.

Naruto could tell that Sakura wanted him to be nicer to Sasuke, but he wasn't about to back down from the Uchiha so he just crossed his arms and looked away from the other boy.

Sakura just sighed in defeat and wished Kakashi would just show up already. Unfortunately for her she would have to wait about an Hour before the Jonin arrived.

Kakashi finally arrived to see a very annoyed group of Genin but still eye smile down at them "Hey guys, good morning. Sorry I'm late."

Sasuke didn't react but Sakura started to smile which made Kakashi nervous, then he looked at Naruto who had a smile on his face as well and was had his right hand held up with three fingers pointed in the air.

Kakashi right eyebrow started to twitch when he saw Naruto slowly lowering his fingers one at a time. The Jonin counted them off 'three...two...one' before suddenly puffing into a cloud of smoke as three Naruto shadow clones dowsed each other in buckets of water instead of Kakashi before puffing into smoke themselves. Suddenly Kakashi puffed back into existence behind Naruto and Sakura and walked by his team "OK, well I think its time we got started...oh and Naruto..."

Naruto was busy snapping his fingers when a Kakashi shadow clone appeared and poured a bucket of water over the blonde Genin's head.

Kakashi continued to walk away "your suppose to surprise them if you want to play a prank of someone."

Sasuke smirked and fell in behind Kakashi, while Sakura tried to keep herself from laughing at a now soaked Naruto who was just standing there with his teeth chattering.

**(A FEW HOURS LATER, AFTER A FEW D CLASS MISSIONS)**

Kakashi was walking behind his team as they just walked along in total boredom when he looked up to see a hawk flying in a circle in the skies of Konoha. Kakashi knew what the hawk meant and needed to leave so he looked back at his students "well I think that is enough for today, I need to turn in my report on this mission anyways so you three have the rest of the day off."

Naruto suddenly whirled on his sensei "Kakashi-sensei, come on, lets do a real mission instead of this beginner stuff, how am I suppose to get stronger if all I do is pull weeds, pick up trash, and walk dogs? You know we can handle it."

Sasuke decided to throw in his two cents "be quite dope, I would like tougher missions too, but you were basically useless when we fought that Haku. You ever think the reason we don't get put on tougher missions is because your weak."

Sakura was suddenly worried because she knew that Naruto hated to be told he was weak and could see that he was ready to attack Sasuke at any moment.

Kakashi decided to clear his throat before they did anything stupid "OK...I will try again. We are done for the day, so you have the rest of the day off...you two can beat each other to a pulp some other time."

Sasuke took that as a dismissal so he turned while saying "whatever" before starting to walk away.

Sakura realizing that they now had the rest of the day off thought this was a perfect opportunity to go on a date with Sasuke. She quickly started to run after him "hey Sasuke, wait."

Sasuke stopped walking but didn't turn around.

Sakura started blushing and smiled "I was just wondering if you would like to do something together...for our teamwork of course."

Sasuke turned enough to look at the girl "I swear Sakura, your just as bad as Naruto. In stead of flirting maybe you should try getting stronger to make the team stronger too...lets face it, your actually worse than Naruto." He quickly turned and started to walk away again.

Sakura instantly felt depressed at the remark, because while she knew Naruto was stronger than Sasuke knew. She also knew that Sasuke was saying she was even weaker than what he thought Naruto was, and when she thought about it she really hadn't done anything to prove otherwise.

Naruto was happy to spend any time he could with Sakura, so he quickly thought of something that could raise the girls spirits "Hey Sakura-chan, do you want to go see Haku and Zabuza...and after, if you want we could work on teamwork together" Naruto was blushing and poking his pointer fingers together by the time he finished talking.

Sakura wasn't interested in working on teamwork with just her and Naruto because even though she now thought Naruto was a nice enough guy, he still wasn't a Sasuke Uchiha, and she couldn't have anyone getting any wrong ideas, but getting to talk with Haku sounded good. So she turned to Naruto with a smile and Notice that Kakashi had disappeared at some point before saying "I would like to talk with Haku...but I will have to pass on the teamwork training, alright."

Naruto was happy to spend any time he could with his pink haired friend so just hanging out with her and Haku would be OK, but decided to see if he could maybe talk her into training with him to so he plastered on a big smile as mirth filled his eyes "nope, if I have to stand around while you and Haku have 'girl talk', you have to train with me."

Sakura just smiled back "well in that case, you don't have to come." She turned and started to walk away.

Naruto yelled out "no wait, I'll go." He was happy to see that she stopped and turned to wait for him, he quickly ran up to her but before they could go any further they heard something coming up behind them. They both turned enough to look behind them and Naruto's right eyebrow started to twitch when he saw the rectangular box that was apparently suppose to be a rock if he had to guess. He then turned the rest of the way around and started to crack his knuckles with a sadistic smile on his face.

Sakura noticed the smile and while she had never thought of Naruto as an overly sadistic person she was still a little shocked to see a look like that on his face. She was also curious as to why there was someone following him in a box that had bad rock camouflage on it.

Suddenly a girls voice came from the box "Konohamaru, He looks kind of mad." Suddenly another voice came from the box, this time one of a boy "yeah Konohamaru, I can here cracking sounds to." Yet again another voice came from the box "would you two be quite? He is going to find out we are here."

Sakura was having trouble not laughing when she saw that Naruto's eyebrow was twitching faster and faster as the kids talked in the box.

Naruto stopped cracking his knuckles and sighed "Konohamaru..."

A young boy with dark brown hair and wearing a long scarf and goggles lifted up the front of the box and stepped out and stood up "you saw through our camouflage, huh boss."

Naruto just smiled down at the boy before he suddenly punched the kid across the top of his head "there is no such thing as a square rock!"

Sakura burst out laughing as a girl with sandy blonde hair and goggles and a boy with light brown hair and goggles quickly went to Konohamaru's side. Sakura could only think that the fact that they used a box was what upset him?'

Konohamaru rubbed the bump on his head as he looked back up at Naruto "ah come on boss, what did you hit me for?"

Sakura had managed to stop laughing as Naruto kneeled down to Konohamaru's height and said "I'll let you figure that out on your own." Naruto then pointed at the two other kids with Konohamaru "who are you two?"

The girl answered fist " I'm Moegi, the sexiest kunoichi in preschool."

The other boy who had a runny nose spoke next "I'm Udon, and I love Algebra."

Konohamaru decided to through in his introduction for good measure "and I'm Konohamaru, the number one ninja in the village."

The three kids spoke in unison saying "and together we're the Konohamaru ninja squad."

Naruto sighed before putting his hands on his knees and pushing himself back up to a standing position. Naruto then put his hands behind his head "alright." Naruto looked and noticed that all three kids were wearing goggles "so what's with the goggles?"

Konohamaru smiled as he touched his goggles "remember boss, you used to wear goggles to before you became a Genin. So we're copying you."

Naruto just gave them a blank stare "uh-huh."

Konohamaru yelled "ah come on boss, don't be like that."

Naruto keep his blank stare "OK...so did you need something."

Moegi said "you know what we want, are you busy now?"

Naruto dropped his left hand and started to rub the back of his head with his right hand "uh, yeah actually. I going to see a friend and then I have to train."

Konohamaru yelled again "what! but you promised you would play ninja with us today."

Sakura had to keep herself from laughing again after Konohamaru's comment about playing ninja, but the more she looked at Naruto the funnier it got.

Naruto didn't want to play ninja with the kid and he had to train but noticed that Sakura was having to keep herself from laughing, but when she keep staring at him, he started to blush.

Konohamaru looked from Naruto to the girl that had his attention "hey boss who is this girl anyways?" When he didn't get a answer from Naruto and idea suddenly struck him and Konohamaru thought he had guessed who she was. Konohamaru had a sly smile across his face when he started to nudge Naruto with his elbow "ah, I get it. your a smooth operator boss." When Naruto just looked confused, Konohamaru decided to elaborate "come on, I know that she's your girlfriend."

Sakura's right eyebrow started to twitch when Naruto started to blush more but before the boy could say anything Kyubi piped in "think before you speak Kit."

Naruto quickly realized what the Kyubi meant and didn't want to get hit so he figured being honest and direct would be the best course of action, so he stared to rub the back of his head with his right hand again and said in a calm voice "nah...I wish, but Sakura's just a good friend."

Sakura had quite a few emotions go through her in a short amount of time. When Naruto had said nah so calmly she felt a little hurt because it sounded like he really didn't care even though he was constantly asking her out, but when he said I wish, she was shocked to find that she had to keep herself from blushing slightly. When he said she was a good friend though she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Unfortunately, Konohamaru had to open his big mouth and say "yeah, sorry boss I should have known better, cause she is definitely to ugly for you.

Naruto just stood there blinking as Sakura's fist made contact with Konohamaru's face and sent the younger boy flying a good 10 feet and into a wooden fence wall.

Moegi and Udon quickly ran to Konohamaru's side to make sure he was OK. Naruto walked over next to a still angry Sakura started to walk away.

Moegi spoke first when the boy started to stand "are you ok Konohamaru?"

Konohamaru rubbed the lump on his head "I swear, I don't think she's human...I mean did you see her forehead?"

Naruto suddenly went pale and slowly started to turn in the direction Sakura had went to see what he was afraid of.

Sakura had been within hearing distance when Konohamaru had made his last statement and was already running in their direction.

Naruto and the Konohamaru ninja squad all started to run from the furious girl with pink hair. Konohamaru had managed to get running a little faster due to fear and was leading the group but suddenly ran into someone.

Naruto, Sakura, and the rest of the Konohamaru ninja squad quickly caught up to Konohamaru to find him sitting on the ground looking up at a young man with purple markings on his face and a something wrapped up in bandages on his back and a girl with four pigtails and what looked to be a large fan on her back.

The young man with markings on his face looked down at the boy "you need something?"

Konohamaru didn't want to answer while he was sitting on the ground so he stood up and dusted himself off, and was about to apologize but before he could open his mouth the young man with purple markings reached down with his right hand and picked the younger boy up by the collar before saying "you know, I was just standing here minding my own business until you ran into me." He tightened his grip, causing Konohamaru pain and said "so does this hurt punk?"

The girl looked toward the boy with markings "put him down Kankuro, or you know you'll pay for it later."

Sakura spoke up first "hey I'm sorry, this whole thing was my fault."

Naruto took a step forward and said in harsh but calm voice "you only get one warning, put him down...NOW."

Kankuro took note of the leaf headband on the blonde boys forehead and thought 'so these are the leaf Genin, huh?' Kankuro never turned his attention back to Konohamaru "we got some time before he gets here, lets mess with these loser Temari." Kankuro tightened his grip some more "I promise it wont hurt...to much."

Suddenly Naruto charged Kankuro but just as suddenly stopped and jumped back when Kyubi said that Kankuro was trying something with chakra.

Kankuro just smile when Naruto jumped back to avoid his chakra strings "well at least your smart enough to know when your out classed, but you still seem like a weakling to me."

Naruto glared at the other boy "I'm telling you, put him down right now or I will rip you apart."

Sakura looked over toward Naruto "Naruto, your threats are not helping."

Naruto was to busy making a plan with the help of Kyubi to listen to Sakura though.

Kankuro plastered a sadistic smile on his face as he tightened his grip more "you know, I have always hated runts and weaklings so when a runt like this annoys me..." Kankuro tightened his grip a little more " I just want to brake them in half."

Naruto stood up straight "you won't get another warning."

Temari just looked away from the whole scene "do what you want, I don't want anything to do with all this."

Kankuro's smile got a little more sadistic "I guess I'll take care of this one first then." He lifted his left fist and was about to punch Konohamaru.

Naruto thought 'NOW' to the Kyubi and suddenly took off with chakra enhanced speed to save Konohamaru but at the same time a rock sudden flew by and smacked Kankuro's right hand making him drop the boy. Naruto quickly changed his plan for beating the crap out of Kankuro to getting Konohamaru to safety, Naruto adjusted his angle and managed to catch Konohamaru even before he hit the ground, and then Naruto and Konohamaru suddenly disappeared from in front of Kankuro and Naruto was suddenly standing in front of Sakura before he kneeled down and sat Konohamaru on the ground. Naruto then slowly stood back up and turned enough to glare at Kankuro.

Sakura suddenly felt her stomach tighten when she saw Naruto's eyes before he turned, because his eyes were already slit. She felt relieved though when she saw Kankuro glaring up at a tree branch and she heard a familiar voice even before she saw him.

Sasuke was sitting on a tree branch just tossing a rock up and catching it with his left hand "you don't look like a leaf ninja to me and your way out of your league."

Sakura was smiling up at Sasuke while Temari was busy checking out the 'hotty' that just appeared.

Kankuro continue to glare at Sasuke "looks like here is another weakling to piss me off."

Sasuke's only response was to crush the rock he tossing into dust with just his left hand before saying "get lost."

Kankuro sneered at Sasuke "why don't you..."

Naruto cut Kankuro off when he started to let his own chakra start pouring off his body in waves before saying "I have to agree with Sasuke on this one...get lost."

Kankuro just did his best to ignore the fact that the short blonde haired kid was pouring out more chakra than most Chunin had like it was nothing and keep glaring at Sasuke.

Temari however was suddenly less interested in the hot guy in a tree in favor of the chakra power house here on the ground with them already, she wasn't scared of the boy by any means but knew she would have to keep an eye on him as well now.

Kankuro reached for the wrapped up thing on his back but suddenly stopped when a new voice spoke.

The voice belonged to a boy with red hair and a gourd on his back who was holding himself to a branch using chakra "back off Kankuro...your an embarrassment to our village."

The only person who didn't seem shocked when the boy appeared was Naruto because the Kyubi had already said he felt someone there already. The only reason Naruto hadn't said anything yet was because he was to busy trying to decide how he was going to rearrange Kankuro's face.

Kankuro tensed up before plastering a fake smile to hide his obvious fear "h-hey Gaara."

Gaara and Sakura were the only ones to notice that Naruto hadn't even flinched at Gaara's sudden arrival, Gaara however was interested in the other occupant of the tree as well but decided that he, Kankuro, and Temari should get on there way so when Kankuro opened his mouth to explain Gaara simple said "shut up...or I'll kill you" to silence the older boy. When Kankuro's mouth was firmly shut Gaara looked over toward Sasuke "I am sorry for any trouble he caused you." Gaara then looked at Naruto and slightly nodded to infer the same apology before disappearing in a whirlwind of sand and appearing beside Kankuro and Temari and saying "let's go."

Both Kankuro and Temari quickly nodded before following after Gaara.

Sakura quickly shouted out before they could leave though "hey wait. I can see from your headbands that your from the hidden sand but even though the land of fire and the land of wind are allies you still need permission to be here...state your purpose."

The three sand ninja stopped and turned to look at her but Temari was the only one to speak "you can't figure it out, we're here for the Chunin exams and we have permission." Temari proved her point by showing them the ID that allowed her into the village. The sand ninja then turned and started to walk away again.

Suddenly Sasuke was on the ground and yelled out "hey you, Identify yourself."

The three sand ninja stopped again but this time Temari was happy to turn around and say "you mean me?"

Sasuke quickly dismissed her though "no, I mean you, the guy with the gourd on his back."

Gaara looked at Sasuke and then looked at Naruto before looking back at Sasuke " my name is Gaara...of the desert. I am curious about both of you as well, what are your names?"

Sasuke was a little confused until Naruto walked up beside him and said "Naruto Uzumaki."

Gaara just nodded before looking back toward Sasuke.

Sasuke was more than a little pissed to apparently be put on the same level as Naruto but didn't show it and said "Sasuke Uchiha."

Gaara nodded once more before turning around and jumping away, his fellow sand ninja following right after.

**OK THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOYED, AGAIN ALL REVIEWS ARE WELCOME GOOD OR BAD, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME**.


End file.
